Judgement
by Relinquished
Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC’s Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. When Ryou is captured by Chimera, to what lengths will Seto and Ryuuji go to save him? Epilogue!
1. Learning Experiences

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: Well, this is a FAN fic right?

Summary: The Chosen bring the sinners in the Otherworld to Judgement. Now the world's best three are assigned a mission together. But the members of the Chimera Brigade are not easily subdued.

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all), yaoi/shounen-ai (I still can't tell the difference, gomen), angst, murder, rape, little fluffs now and then, depression, suicide and . . . I think that covers it for the moment. If you don't like, DON'T READ! Sheesh, don't come complaining to ME if you get scared easily or can't take this kind of stuff. I did my job and warned you about it.

--------

Chapter One: Learning Experiences

--------

The Chosen are a secret organisation set up worldwide to bring the Otherworld to Judgement. They are humans with varying degrees of supernatural abilities, sixth sense being the general term. Their job is to restore order to the Human World, ridding it of the evils caused by beings from the Otherworld.

Members of TC answer only to an unknown being called Gaea. Rumours are that Gaea is not even human, but no one has ever seen 'him'. Gaea selects members through an anonymous email, then through a test of their own abilities and courage through the riff between the Worlds.

TC's most outstanding recruits, Chosen at a young age, are situated across the Northern Hemisphere, where the most Otherworldly happenings occur. These members are individual fighters, without partners or assistants. The lower level recruits are given partners or teams and a grouped around the area where the better recruits are placed.

The best three Chosen are (not in any order): Kaiba Seto, Bakura Ryou and Otogi Ryuuji.

Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation in Japan and also TC's most efficient Chosen in the country, is a high school student. He is cold and calculated; not showing any mercy when on a mission and yet is very compassionate on the inside. Seto has harnessed a great sixth sense in reading people's minds and communicating telepathically, while also moving objects with just his mind. His little brother, Kaiba Mokuba, is yet to be Chosen and does not know about TC at all. Seto plans to keep it that way until his brother is Chosen.

Next is Bakura Ryou. A soft, shy young man at first glance, with his large, brown eyes and white hair to his shoulders. He is an empath, feeling others' emotions and able to use this as a medium to channel their own strengths. When he is worked up, Ryou can cause natural disasters. Extremely good at hiding his emotions, though, and his identity as a top TC agent, working as a novelist and high school student situated in Britain.

Last, but not least, Otogi Ryuuji. The American TC agent with the power to stop time and wipe away a person's memory. He works as a creator of children's games and attends high school simultaneously. Ryuuji can shatter any mental defences upon glance and can break through supernatural barriers easily. Fun-loving and sly, but takes his agent role very seriously.

These are the top three TC agents and, consequently, the main characters of this story.

They are independent agents and unused to working in teams or groups, but when a global scale mission turns up, they are forced to come together in Domino City, Japan, and form the first Elite Chosen Team. This new threat comes from the depths of the Otherworld, committing crimes, which cannot be traced. They leave an untraceable message at TC Headquarters:

Chimera Brigade.

--------

Domino Airport – Japan

--------

Unassumingly, they were just sixteen-year-olds on a student exchange trip to Japan. From one arrival terminal came a slender, white-haired youth, carrying a suitcase and a single bag with his belongings. He looked around the airport, scanning the area with his doe-shaped eyes, the corners of his pale lips twitching downwards.

Bakura Ryou was not pleased. He had been contacted by Gaea, who had immediately assigned him what was easily his hardest mission yet, only last night. On his table he had found a boarding pass and flight ticket to Japan, set to go within three hours.

So he had packed and driven off to the airport, bringing with him everything, which wasn't much. He had been moved so many times, it came to a habit only to own a few things and so he could take them all anywhere. It was also easier to keep a check on them all, in case some of it went missing.

This was one of the first lessons learnt by any TC agent. The world needed them and they could not be tardy. Failure to meet deadlines, to answer immediately to summons could cost lives. He never failed to meet a deadline and he always answered immediately to summons. He had worked for TC since he turned thirteen and Gaea knew him well as an independent worker, a silent achiever and anti-social.

Which brought him back to why he was displeased.

Gaea ordered him to go to Domino City, Japan and so he did. What really got to him was that he was expected, also, to meet up with TC's top Japanese and American agents as a team. Having done his homework, Ryou found out about his 'team'.

Kaiba Seto, prodigy of Japan, youngest CEO in the world. He was an exceptionally busy young man, what with schoolwork, running his multi-billion dollar company and being a TC agent. Yet he managed to be the best there was. Equally as busy was Otogi Ryuuji, American-born-Japanese, game creator. They all went to the same high school now and were all living at Kaiba's mansion.

"Bakura Ryou desu ka?"

The speaker was a tall young man with Copenhagen blue eyes and perfectly arranged, brown hair. He wore a dark blue trench coat, black, silk dress shirt and matching business pants with highly polished, black shoes (A/N: Duellist Kingdom clothes). Ryou recognised him.

"Hai," he replied. "Kaiba Seto desu ka?"

"Hai." Seto flashed the TC signet ring on his finger, while Ryou did the same. "We're waiting for the third person. Otogi Ryuuji."

So they waited, in total silence. Seto took this time to study his new 'partner'. Ryou was shorter than him by a head, his eyes a dark brown that looked almost black was. In contrast, he had soft, cloud-white hair falling down to his shoulders in a thick mass. He wore a striped, blue T-shirt underneath a light blue, unbuttoned, casual dress shirt and faded blue jeans (A/N: Battle City attire).

Soon there was someone else approaching them. He had long, black hair fastened in a high ponytail with a red headband and a die earring dangling from his ear. The newcomer wore a black, sleeveless shirt, blood red vest and tight black jeans. There were also an array of different ornaments on his wrists.

"I'm late, ne?" he said cheerfully. "Gomen nasai. Boku wa Otogi Ryuuji desu."

He flashed the signet ring as Seto and Ryou flashed theirs in return. It was made of titanium, light and yet hard to destroy, with the symbol of TC engraved in an ancient script on the smooth, silver surface.

"Ore wa Kaiba Seto desu."

"Boku wa Bakura Ryou desu."

"Yoroshiku Bakura-kun, Kaiba!"

"Hn."

That was Seto's reply. He was already getting impatient, with his work piling up every passing minute. Ryou only nodded wordlessly and they both followed Seto to his limousine waiting outside the building.

'These are the people I have to work with?' Ryuuji sighed.

--------

Kaiba estate – Domino City

--------

"Niisama!" a high-pitched voice yelled. "Otogi-san is being disgusting!"

Ryuuji grinned in satisfaction. The little brat had bothered him since they had arrived at the mansion; Mokuba having found him interesting and strange compared to his brother. In revenge, Ryuuji played tricks on him without the boy knowing and, when he sprung the traps, he complained.

"Otogi, this is no time to be fooling around."

"Aw, I was just getting used to my surroundings," Ryuuji replied, smirking at Seto's frown. "Don't be such a kill-joy, Kaiba. We have to get along."

"We all have work to do," Seto said coldly. "Bakura has gone out to familiarise himself with the city. Perhaps you should do the same?"

"The thing you don't know about me, Kaiba, is that I once lived here too. Before I moved to America, that is. I know my way around this town, unlike Bakura-kun, who lived in Tokyo."

Seto raised an eyebrow. He didn't like arguing with people, especially when he was already tense with his company work. A chair drifted across the room to land in front of him with a light 'thud'. Ryuuji smirked and flashed him a thumbs-up sign, moving his eyebrows up and down once.

"Nice," he complimented.

"And you were expecting –?"

"Tsk, tsk," Ryuuji tutted, reclining back on the couch. "We have an ego problem here, don't we Kaiba?"

"Perhaps."

An alarm sounded.

"Kaiba-sama, there's an alert sounding from sector B!"

Ryuuji gave a low whistle as Seto prepared himself. Mokuba had long run out of the room, too frightened to be near Ryuuji any longer.

"Are you coming?" Seto asked, turning to him.

"Of course."

The CEO had never seen Ryuuji so serious-looking before, not in their brief period of meeting. He supposed the game creator had different personalities when dealing with different situations. This was probably one of them.

--------

Sector B – Domino City

--------

Ryou saw the reflection of his opponent in the window of a nearby store, darting past him. Whipping around, he came face to face with the blood-red eyes of the vampire he had been following. The white fangs were bared at him, hissing and spitting angrily.

He reached into his belt and pulled out his pocketknife, flipping out the blade part and holding it out in front of him. If he had known he would face one of these today, he would have brought his stave. The only 'weapon' he had for self-defense was this flimsy pocketknife.

Not that he was ever this disorganised. It was just today, because he was so tired and his sixth sense was rendered temporarily useless. Nevertheless, he was thoroughly unprepared and this was a major disadvantage. The vampire was, unfortunately, a very powerful one and it didn't help that the moon was at its fullest. To be tired on today of all days!

"You are weak, Chosen One," the vampire hissed.

"Don't be so quick to judge."

"Ah, but I am not." Pale lips were twisted in a sneer. "You are weak, barely enough power to hold your own against me. I am not easily defeated."

"I'll show you just what I can do."

Ryou darted forward, knife in hand, only to have the vampire disappear from in front of him. A sharp pain on the back of his neck told him that he had just been struck. In a moment, he would be unconscious. And it happened.

"Britain's top Chosen? What has Gaea resorted to?"

He reached out and grabbed the boy's collar, hauling his body upright. Ryou sagged limply, head falling backwards, exposing his pale neck. The vampire licked his lips and prepared to feast on his prey. He knew why the boy's performance had been so poor. His fatigue clouded his sixth sense and thus rendered him defenceless against Otherworldly beings. A spectre had gotten into his power sources and drained him before their battle.

He licked his lips again. Oh well, it was the mortal's loss.

A sharp pain shot through his back. He looked down and a long, wooden stave had pierced right through his body, and his heart. With a strangled cry, he shattered into dust, dropping the boy. Ryou fell, still unconscious, until he suddenly froze in mid-air.

"There's a shadow clouding his third eye area," a crisp voice said. "It was no wonder he was so easily beaten. How pathetic."

"Let's just get him out of here."

A pair of strong arms encircled the boy's limp body and he unfroze, dropping silently into the arms. Kaiba scooped up the boy into his arms and stood, turning to face Ryuuji, who was standing a few feet away. The black-haired boy looked at Ryou in slight concern.

"He'll live," Kaiba said shortly. "We just need to get rid of the shadow."

"You don't think it's the Chimera Brigade, do you?"

"No." The CEO began walking in the direction they came from. "If it were a member of the Chimera Brigade, he would have detected us. But there may be another being around here, otherwise Bakura's powers wouldn't have been drained so thoroughly."

He looked down at the boy in his arms. Ryou was surprisingly light for a sixteen-year-old boy. It was almost as if he were anorexic or something, if he hadn't known that he was so athletic from his previous school records. He built more in height than in weight, it seemed.

But it was the shadow that disturbed him the most. He would have to deal with it when they got back and contacted headquarters.

--------

Kaiba Mansion – Domino City

--------

Ryou was put to bed. Soon after Seto and Ryuuji had contacted headquarters with a report, the CEO returned to examine the boy's condition. His face was ashen and his lips dry, breathing ragged and seemed to be sweating, though his hands were ice-cold.

"Mokuba's asleep."

Ryuuji sat down in a chair beside Seto, who was checking Ryou's pulse.

"How is he?"

"Unstable. His pulse comes irregularly, sometimes slow and sometimes fast, he keeps sweating, but he's freezing and he seems to be dehydrating."

"Do you think he got – you know?"

Seto frowned. He was sure they had gotten to the vampire before he did anything to Ryou. Unbidden, a surge of guilt from his compassionate side (A/N: * gasp! *) flooded into his chest. It was his fault they had come so late. He had been stubbornly refusing to cooperate with Ryuuji, who wanted to work together so they could get rid of the vampire. They spent so much time arguing, it took up a lot of their time getting to the place of attack.

If Ryou were attacked, it would be his fault.

"Hey, let's just check," Ryuuji reassured him, seeing the distress in his eyes.

The other nodded and leaned forward, reaching to pull down the sheets. Upon doing so, to his relief, they found no bite marks on Ryou's neck. He heaved a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"I almost caused the eternal damnation of one of TC's best," he muttered, looking down at his hands. "Perhaps I should just quit."

"Ne, Kaiba, it's just one set back. Besides, none of us knew what was going to happen. We were doing what we usually did, only that it didn't work in this case. It's time we changed our tunes. You know, kind of . . . changed our methods. We're all independent people, but seeing as we're stuck together, I suppose it's time to cooperate."

"I don't cooperate with people," Kaiba ground out.

"Yeah you do," Ryuuji insisted brightly. "Remember when we saved Ryou? We worked together. You've just shown you have a softer side."

"But before then, I was such a . . . jerk."

--------

Flashback – two hours ago

--------

"It's a vampire."

"I know that, Otogi."

"And – oh, Bakura-kun's there already."

Seto watched the map on the screen as it showed two forms. One was a flashing red figure and the other was a blue one. The red one had been selected and there was a separate window on the analysis of the entity. A rate two vampire, known for his incredible speed.

"There's something wrong with Bakura-kun."

"Concentrate on the vampire."

"But we're a team, Kaiba," Ryuuji pointed out, shifting in his seat. They were riding in the back of a limo. "Bakura-kun's possibly injured and is having trouble defending himself. We have to help him!"

"I'm not part of your so-called team! I've never had to stoop so low so as to rely on others to help me! I never needed to start from such a low level!"

Ryuuji punched him hard and fast. No one insulted him, however indirectly. As long as he felt his honour was at stake, he would defend himself. Seto blinked a couple of times before turning on him in anger.

"What was that for?" he demanded angrily.

"For being selfishly conceited! Kisama, you've got to learn to cooperate! Do you think I want to? Gaea's probably testing us you know! We Elites have never had to cooperate! We aren't team workers! But I refuse to give them the satisfaction of seeing us fall to bits because we can't work as a team!"

Silence greeted his rant. After a few moments, Seto blinked again and turned back to the screen, bringing up a window of Ryou's status. He didn't say a word, only processed the data and began analysing Ryou's current situation. Ryuuji took the CEO's silence as a sign that he was indeed correct and grinned.

--------

End Flashback – Present Time

--------

"You've learnt something, ne?" Ryuuji clapped him on the shoulder. "We both have. Team work isn't such a bad thing."

"Don't start preaching on me," Seto grumbled.

"I won't." A chuckle sounded. "Back in America, I had this friend who used to always talk about friendship and the like. Ugh, I hope never to see her again."

Seto managed a weak grin, his softer side finally coming through. He grasped Ryou's hand on top of the covers and Ryuuji covered them both with his.

"We'll show Gaea we're not only lonewolves," Ryuuji announced. Then he frowned in a confused sort of way. "Is that a word?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Ah."

"Come on, then. Let's see if this – um, teamwork is it?" Ryuuji nodded. "Ok, let's see if this works to heal Bakura's sixth sense."

--------

End Chapter One

--------

That's how the Elite Chosen Team (ECT, as it will be referred to from now on) came to be able to cooperate. It took a near-damned experience for the most stubborn of them, Kaiba Seto, to cooperate, but it worked.

But what is the Chimera Brigade? Just how much do Ryuuji, Seto and Ryou know about them? And what about their first day of school?

Drop in for the next chapter of 'Judgement'!

--------

Author's notes:

Um . . . was that strange or what? I think it was strange. Personally, I was impatient with getting to the good stuff, so it might seem a bit rushed. Like Seto doesn't just cave in so easily to teamwork, but like I said – OOC, ne?

Next chapter: first day of school at Domino High, meeting Yugi-tachi. Jounouchi picks on Ryou and earns himself a black eye, courtesy of Seto. Ryuuji gets glomped by Miho and the spectre that drained Ryou makes itself known.

ENJOY!

Relinquished


	2. Domino High

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: Well, this is a FAN fic right?

Summary: The Chosen bring the sinners in the Otherworld to Judgement. Now the world's best three are assigned a mission together. But the members of the Chimera Brigade are not easily subdued.

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all), yaoi/shounen-ai (I still can't tell the difference, gomen), angst, murder, rape, little fluffs now and then, depression, suicide and . . . I think that covers it for the moment. If you don't like, DON'T READ! Sheesh, don't come complaining to ME if you get scared easily or can't take this kind of stuff. I did my job and warned you about it.

--------

Chapter Two: Domino High

--------

Mokuba attended Domino Elementary, which was almost halfway across the town from Domino High. It would have been an inconvenience to most, but since the Kaibas were wealthy, they could afford to have Mokuba taken in a separate limousine to Seto himself. That was the problem solved.

The aforementioned, rambunctious preteen had already left for school. Seto sat at the dining table, reading a document, already dressed in his school uniform. He had a cup of coffee in front of him, already half empty – or half full, depending on your current spirits – and seemingly neglected. There was also an empty plate, waiting to be cleared up by a servant.

As Seto finished up the document, a soft knock caught his attention. He looked up. Ryou was in the doorway, dressed also in his school uniform, still looking pale, but nevertheless better than before. Beside him was the ever-hyper Ryuuji, who was grinning madly.

"Ohayou, minna!"

"Kami-sama . . ." Seto muttered, filing the document carefully.

"He's a morning person," Ryou mumbled, yawning.

They sat down at the table also; Ryuuji immediately dug into the food set out there. Ryou just stared at the toast and cereal, lost in his own thoughts. He decided that he didn't feel well, just looking at the food. Seto noticed this.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Un . . . I – I just don't feel like eating anything."

Ryuuji looked up then, a fairly unattractive dribble of milk on his chin. The albino recoiled slightly. They had gotten over initial doubts of working with each other fairly quickly over the weekend, but that didn't mean he would be able to live with the game creator's lack of table manners.

"You don't look good, Ryou."

"Close your mouth when you're eating," Seto snapped. He turned to Ryou in concern. "Look, if you're not feeling well, you can stay here. I know that you'll be feeling pretty beat up after Friday night, so it's all right."

"Iie, daijoubu," Ryou said, attempting to be reassuring.

If Seto hadn't felt inclined to make up for risking Ryou's life on Friday, he would have dropped the subject. But it was due to him that Ryou was feeling unwell and he needed to help him, if only to get rid of the guilt that rose within him every time the albino looked ill.

"Has your sixth sense recovered?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's strange, though," Ryuuji said, wiping his mouth. "How come your energy levels drained so quickly? I thought fatigue only clouded your sixth sense and third eye area."

They exchanged worried looks. If it weren't fatigue, then there was only one other explanation for his rapid depletion of energy. An Otherworldly being must have been wreaking havoc again. And only one Otherworldly being could do something like drain energy.

"Spectre."

--------

Classroom 2-B – Domino High

--------

Eyes turned to stare at the newcomers as they sat down, after introducing themselves. Ryou sat to the right of Seto, while Ryuuji sat in front of Ryou. The class kept shooting them glances, noting how strange it was that they had two exchange students – one from Britain and one from America – at the same time and both seemed to be hosted by Kaiba Seto. In fact, they seemed very familiar with him. This was set aside, however, as the lesson progressed. Ryou looked distinctly uncomfortable with all the whispers and giggles directed at him. He wasn't used to attention.

__

It's your hair, a voice in the back of his head told him. _They've never seen such a freakish white colour to your hair before. You're like a new species._

He ignored the voice and stubbornly went on with his work. Being British-born-Japanese, he understood the language perfectly, having spoken it with his parents when at home. That was, before they died. He continued to practise the language and so retained his fluency.

__

You're a freak, admit it.

The voice was giving him a headache. He shook his head a few times, only succeeding in getting dizzy. Seto noticed this movement and looked over worriedly. Ryou's grip on his pen was shaky and he was shivering slightly. Sweat had begun to collect on his forehead and solar plexus. After a gentle probe, Seto realised his mental defences were all lowered.

**__**

Ryou, what's wrong?

Ryou looked at him, brown eyes hazy.

__

/Nothing. Nothing's wrong/

Seto frowned.

**__**

Don't lie to me Ryou. Something's bothering you, otherwise your defences wouldn't be down. It's that spectre again, isn't it?

__

/I said there was nothing – /

He never got to finish his sentence because the bell rang. Everyone shot up from their seats, eager to get outside, or meet with their friends. Chatter burst out in a tidal wave, washing over Ryou's already sore head. He put his pen down and closed his book. Seto stood to go over to him, but someone beat him to it.

"Oi, you foreigner," the blonde said, towering over Ryou. "What's with the freakish hair? You from the circus in Britain or something?"

"Jounouchi-kun," his companion, a short, tri-haired boy, protested.

"I'm serious, Yugi, look at him! Have you ever seen hair like his before?"

Ryou ignored him, taking a shaky breath. He knew it was his hair. It was always about his hair and how strange the colour was. It wasn't natural. And the voice at the back of his mind was right. He was a freak, an abnormality and a new species for them to study and criticise. Somehow, he didn't like the idea.

His shaking hands accidentally pushed his book off the table, in front of Jounouchi's feet. The blonde picked it up and Ryou reached out for it.

"Onegai, that's mine."

"So?"

"Could I have it back?"

Jounouchi hefted the book in his hands a few times, looking at Ryou. He seemed to be mock-concentrating on something.

"No. At least, not until you answer my question, freak."

Ryuuji, silent until now, reached up a plucked the book right out of Jounouchi's hands. He handed it to Ryou silently, who gave him a look of gratitude. The blonde glared at Ryuuji, who turned away and ignored him, packing away his things. Finally, Jounouchi yanked Ryou up by the hair, dragging him out of his chair roughly. Too exhausted to retaliate, Ryou only let him.

"Hey, freak, I was talking to you!"

"Jounouchi-kun!"

A moment later, Jounouchi was sprawled on the floor, Yugi hovering over him. His eye was beginning to darken around the edges and a bruise was forming. Above him, eyes flashing dangerously, was Seto. He stood in front of Ryou protectively, who just stared out in front of him.

"Get lost, make inu," Seto growled. "Stop bothering him."

"Kaiba," Jounouchi snapped.

"I said GET LOST!"

"You heard him," Ryuuji added, getting out of his seat. "Get out of here."

After Jounouchi and Yugi were out of the room, the two turned to Ryou. The albino was swaying slightly, eyes blank. Seto came over and touched his shoulder gently, probing his mind again. He pulled back, startled at the dark cloud that shrouded it again, not relinquishing him passage.

"Ryou . . . daijoubu ka?" Ryuuji asked tentatively.

"It's back . . ." Ryou whispered hoarsely. "It's back . . . what do I do?"

"The spectre?" Seto asked. Ryou nodded.

"It won't leave me alone!" he suddenly cried, clutching his head. "It keeps distracting me, whispering to me, telling me that I'm worthless, going through my mind, my thoughts – _violating_ me!"

"Ryou calm down!" Seto exclaimed, pulling his hands down and holding them in front of him. "We'll think of a way to force it out!"

"Onegai . . . tasukete . . ."

Without another word, Ryou collapsed against Seto in a dead faint.

--------

Ryou's Subconscious

--------

__

He was in a dark room of sorts, the only source of light being a tiny tongue of flame. It was burning weakly in a large leaden dish in the centre of the room, barely visible in the overbearing shroud of darkness. It was an oppressing feeling, like he was being weighed down in his mind and body.

This was his soul room, the source of his mental and psychic powers. The fire represented his energy and it was nearly gone. If that little flame went out as well, he would be dead in less than twenty four hours.

It was then he noticed the other presence in the room. A ghostly figure, hovering in the shadows, away from the light and warmth of the flame. A spectre, a drainer of the higher, etheric energies and the being that had caused him to fall at the hands of a vampire.

The only visible part of the spectre was its eyes. Unlike the vampire, whose eyes were as red as the blood he drank, the spectre's eyes were icy blue. The only way you could tell its eyes apart from a human's was that it had no irises. The whole eyes was just ice blue.

"Just a little more . . ." it whispered, voice gravelly. ". . . a little more."

It seemed not to notice his presence in the room. The flame got a little smaller. He ran over to it, shielding it from the darkness threatening to put it out. The spectre kept muttering to itself.

". . . soon it will be gone . . . gone . . . gone . . ."

He didn't have his physical body with him, but his etheric body was powerful.

". . . just a little more . . ."

The flame got a bit smaller.

"Soon . . . soon . . ."

He shielded it with his body, fighting off the darkness crowding in.

"No help now . . . nothing you can do . . ."

His etheric body faded a little and he sent his mental energy in to support its failing strength. After his mental energy, he would send his emotional energy. Rarely would he have to resort to using his emotional energy – it was his most powerful weapon.

"There's going to be no more left . . ."

--------

Nurse's Office – Domino High

--------

Ryuuji watched as the school nurse checked Ryou over. She 'hmm'ed and 'ah'ed quietly, taking his pulse, checking his eyes and taking his temperature. Seto had gone to make a phone call and to tell the teacher where they were.

"Well, Otogi-san," the nurse finally said. "It seems that Bakura-san is in perfect health. There's nothing wrong with his physical state."

"Demo, he's _unconscious_!"

"There's nothing I can do about that, Otogi-san."

The game creator sat back down in his chair next to Ryou's bed, brow furrowed. The nurse went back into that little conjoined room of hers, humming. Ryou had been sick over the weekend, ever since that vampire incident, and seemed to have never recovered.

Seto burst into the room, closing it behind him with a bang.

"Ryou wa?"

"Unconscious," Ryuuji told him. "The nurse said he was in perfect health."

A very pregnant pause followed his announcement.

"Is it – is it the spectre?"

Seto's voice was hushed now. He took a seat opposite Ryuuji, looking a Ryou's still form. The boy was breathing normally and he seemed to be doing no more than sleeping. The two exchanged worried looks.

"I think it is." Ryuuji glanced at the nurse's closed door. "Do you think we should go inside his mind and see what's wrong? It's obviously the spectre acting up. He's been feeling weak for days now."

"I – maybe we should," Seto admitted. "But it's risky."

"All in the name of cooperation, my friend," Ryuuji replied sagely, spreading his arms wide. "Our first big problem and we don't have a medium."

"Ah, but I'm a psychic."

"I knew that. Look, I'll freeze time, but we only have about an hour until it wears off. During this time, _you'll _go in and see just what's wrong with Ryou, rescue him if you can, otherwise come back out and we'll see what we can do."

--------

Ryou's Subconscious

--------

__

"Ryou!"

He lifted his head a little, turning away from the tiny flame which had reduced its size by half already, at the voice. It was muffled by the darkness. Someone was calling his name. Someone was inside his soul.

"Ryou! Where are you?"

"Seto . . .?"

"Ryou!"

The CEO burst through the darkness, his etheric form a bright beacon in the darkness. In the corner, the spectre recoiled at the light.

"No . . . so bright . . . go away . . ." it hissed.

"Ryou, you're here!" Seto came over to where he was, standing at the end of the large dish. "What are you doing?"

"Seto . . .?" he murmured. "I'm protecting my essence. The spectre. . ."

The brunette saw what he was guarding. The tongue of flame was barely more than the size of a thumb now. Ryou's form was flickering along with it. Seto knew the other boy was about to give out if he didn't do something quickly about it. He stepped hesitantly into the dish.

"Is there something I could do to help . . .?"

"Hai . . . destroy that spectre. It hates light. Help me produce more light. I can't do it alone . . . it's barely more than I can manage, protecting the fire of my essence. Tasukete."

"No more . . ." the spectre giggled.

Seto knew the only source of light was from their etheric energies. The only pure source of etheric energy was the flame Ryou was protecting. In order to illuminate the place, he would need to fuel the flame with his own energy. But was it enough?

"Seto! Only twenty minutes left! Hurry!"

__

Ryuuji's voice came from the real world. There wasn't much time left. Ryou looked up again, fading a little more, along with the flame. Seto grasped him quickly from behind, resting the palm of his hands on top of the back of Ryou's. He fed his etheric power into the albino, who pushed it into the flame. It grew.

"No . . ." the spectre wailed, recoiling further. "Put it out!"

"Hang on, Ryou," Seto whispered into his ear. "Almost there . . ."

The flame grew and grew.

A little more . . .

Ryou's body began to solidify in his arms.

A bit more . . .

The spectre wailed and its form dispersed, leaving behind nothing more than dust. Ryou spun around and grabbed him by the waist, sending them crashing to the floor outside the dish. The flame roared into life again, illuminating the room. They got up, panting.

"Let's go back," Seto suggested, taking him by the hand.

--------

Nurse's Office – Domino High

--------

Ryuuji wiped the sweat beads on his forehead away with a tissue. He focused on maintaining the current timeframe, the task itself taking a lot out of him. The most he could freeze time for was an hour. He hadn't tried to hold it any longer, otherwise he would burn himself out.

Seto's form was hunched over Ryou, grasping his hand tightly. He needed close contact with the boy in order to delve right into his soul. They had both been out for a good forty or so minutes.

"Come on, Seto," Ryuuji said, clenching his fists. "I can't keep it up much longer . . ."

Another twenty minutes ticked by and the hour was up. He struggled to hold onto the timeframe, but his mind gave up on him. It was too much. The shuffling sound in the nurse's office had begun again, as if nothing had happened. But Ryou and Seto hadn't woken up yet.

"Minna," he said anxiously. To his relief, Seto stirred.

"We're back . . ."

"Hey, Seto, you had me worried there," Ryuuji laughed weakly, punching the other guy on the shoulder. "Did you get Ryou out okay?"

"He's fine . . ." Seto looked down at Ryou, who hadn't woken up. "Ryou?"

The albino stirred, eyelids fluttering. They opened slowly, revealing tired, brown eyes. Ryou was back. A smile graced his lips as he regarded his two 'partners'.

"Arigatou, minna," he whispered.

The door banged open, causing them all to whirl around. Seto dropped Ryou's hand. A girl with a purplish-blue coloured hair sailed in, simpering.

"Otogi! Here you are! I was getting worried!"

Ryuuji back away from the door, shaking his head and stumbling over his own chair. His two partners blinked in confusion at the girl and then back at him. Seto helped Ryou into a sitting position, supporting his back with pillows.

"Anou . . . konnichiwa, Miho-chan," Ryuuji said, still backing away.

"Otogi-kun," Miho simpered, coming over. "Daijoubu ka?"

"D-daijoubu, daijoubu!"

He hid behind Ryou's bed, causing the other two to sweatdrop, while Miho tried to fawn over him.

"Anou . . . arigatou, Seto," Ryou whispered. "I guess partners are a good thing after all."

"Hn," Seto replied, though his eyes brightened. "Don't expect too much where that came from."

They smiled, watching Ryuuji wail pathetically, trying to get away from Miho.

--------

End Chapter Two

--------

Author's Notes:

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	3. No Reason to Look Back pt 1

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: Well, this is a FAN fic right?

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all), yaoi/shounen-ai (I still can't tell the difference, gomen), angst, murder, rape, little fluffs now and then, depression, suicide and . . . I think that covers it for the moment. If you don't like, DON'T READ! Sheesh, don't come complaining to ME if you get scared easily or can't take this kind of stuff. I did my job and warned you about it.

Author's Notes: I'm a bit upset as to the lack of reviews for this fic. Though I suppose I should be used to it by now. 'Identity' was the same, ne? Maybe I should change the summary, to make it more interesting. I do work hard!

--------

Chapter Three: No Reason to Look Back

--------

Ryuuji opened his eyes and groaned. Another day of school ahead for himself and his new partners. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with them, or in Domino, it was more that the bed was so _warm _and so _comfortable_ . . . he just didn't want to leave it.

The alarm clock on his bedside table began ringing noisily – rather, it was making a very annoying beeping noise. Irritated, he reached over and switched it off, deciding to bury himself, once again, under the covers. A moment later, there was a knocking on his door.

"Ryuuji?" Ryou's voice came through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Go 'way!" he called sleepily.

"You're the morning person around here, Ryuuji," Ryou growled, starting to get annoyed. "Now go be that morning person so I can grouch off. It's not easy being nice in the morning you know."

The albino's words made him grin despite himself. Ryou was rather amusing when he was angry. His logic went all funny and he said things he normally wouldn't if he had been calm. Words like 'grouch off' were not usually in his vocabulary. It was kind of fun seeing Ryou like this. He decided not to push it, however, and swung himself out of bed.

"Hai, hai," he sighed.

--------

Breakfast Table – Kaiba Mansion

--------

Once again, Seto found himself looking up from a document at his two companions as they walked in. He would always be the earliest, even if he weren't the nicest first thing in the morning. Ryuuji looked bright and cheerful again, while Ryou looked sleepy – again.

"This is role reversal," Ryuuji commented brightly. "When Ryou came to wake me up this morning, I was the sleepy one. Now he's about to drop off!"

"I _told_ you I was a grouch in the mornings," Ryou bit out.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Piss off."

"Kami-sama, Ryou _cussed_!"

"Are you going to sit down and eat, or am I going to have to tie you down to the chair and get my staff to force the food down your throat?" Seto barked.

Ryuuji grinned good-naturedly at the CEO and sat down, immediately gorging himself on the food in front of him. In a more mannerly fashion, Ryou sat down as well, selecting a piece of toast from the large stack and buttering it only minimally. He ate quietly and drank a glass of orange juice.

"Is that all you're going to eat Ryou?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, remember," Ryuuji sang out, waving his cereal spoon in the air. "You'll get most of your energy for the day from your breakfast!"

"Wakatta, Ryuuji," Ryou replied, exasperated. "I don't have a metabolism as high as you do. I don't need large amounts of food at a time."

Seto filed away his documents again, snapped his briefcase shut, and drained away the last of his coffee. It was the same every morning. He stood, and Ryou followed suit, dabbing lightly on his lips with a napkin. Ryuuji gulped down the last of his food and chugged down his drink before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Ryou rolled his eyes at the game creator's lack of manners.

"Use a napkin," he told him, throwing one at his face.

"Nah, can't be bothered," Ryuuji said lazily, standing up.

--------

Kaiba's Limousine

--------

This harmless bickering would go on until they reached the school, continuing in the limo and would just die out when they reached the school. Today was no different. Ryou left the argument first, after Ryuuji had underhandedly placed an arm around his waist and professed, in a stage voice, his undying love for him.

"Baka," the albino sniffed.

"Demo, Ryou . . ." Ryuuji whined. "You know you love me."

Ryou made a gagging noise from the back of his throat, turning away with a smirk despite himself. The other grinned and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Seto watched this interaction with interest. So far, they were the only two people he had actually known personally – besides Mokuba, of course. It was rather fascinating to have two entirely different people living with him.

"Kaiba-sama, we've arrived."

"Oi, Seto," Ryuuji said suddenly. "You guys can go back before me after school today. I'm gonna go for a walk. There's something I have to do."

"Hn, as you please."

--------

Classroom 2-B – Domino High

--------

Ryuuji sat at his desk, doodling on a piece of scrap paper as the teacher talked about the Second World War. He knew this stuff anyway. So instead of paying attention, his mind wandered to what he was going to do after he got himself away from this place.

First of all, he would go to the arcade, play a few games and beat the high scores. Then he would re-familiarise himself with the downtown neighbourhood. After all, he had practically grown up on the streets of Domino, before he was recruited into TC and sent over to America. He would find some of his old friends, like Satoshi and they could hang out a bit and reminisce about old times.

Something like that.

He really wanted to get out of here now. Thinking about what he was going to do after he got out of this hellhole wasn't making his situation any better. The teacher was now giving a monotonous lecture about Hitler and the Nazis.

"Psst," someone hissed in his ear. "Oi, Otogi."

A note was shoved rudely into his hands. He looked around a little for any sign of who the note was from, but couldn't tell. Finally, he looked at the little slip of paper. It was pink and it smelled distinctly of strawberries. He grimaced. It must have been from a girl – and he had a very good idea who the girl was.

__

Otogi-kun,

Meet me at the park today, after school, by the fountain.

Lots of love,

Miho

He noted, with disgust, that she had dotted her 'I's with little love hearts. The 'o's were love hearts too and she had drawn a little smiley face in front of his name. This girl just didn't take a hint. He scrunched up the note and shoved it into his pocket, ignoring the wounded look Miho gave him from four seats away.

Ryou jabbed him in the back with the top of his pencil. Ryuuji turned around slightly to look at him. The albino leaned over.

"If you wanna get out of here, fake sickness or something," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Look, Seto and I can both tell you want out. We'll cover for you."

He was smiling and urging him to go. From the seat next to Ryou, Seto just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. This was his way of saying 'go for it'. Or, perhaps, 'I don't give a (insert profanity) about what you do'. For some reason, Ryuuji found that the second thought fitted better.

"Sensei," Ryou called suddenly, raising his hand. "Aiwa-sensei!"

"Hai, Bakura-san?" the teacher looked up.

"Sensei, Ryuuji-kun doesn't feel well," Ryou said, giving Ryuuji a thumbs-up sign. "I think he should see the nurse."

"Hontou ka, Otogi-san?"

"Hai, sensei," Ryuuji agreed, raising a hand to his forehead. "I've got a headache and my stomach hurts."

"All right, you may go see the nurse," the teacher relented.

"We'll go with him," Ryou volunteered, nudging Seto.

"Come back when you're sure he's all right."

Ryuuji grabbed his things, shoving them into his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. Ryou and Seto followed him, the former pretending to be worried. They left their bags, however. All eyes in the classroom followed them until the door slid shut.

--------

Corridor – Domino High

--------

"All right, we'll have to get going," Seto said, stopping at the top of the stairs. "We'll tell sensei that you had to go home and I rang my chauffeur to take you."

"Great, arigatou minna," Ryuuji said gratefully.

"Just remember," Ryou added, "next time, set up a block on your thoughts. It was really distracting hearing about your past in Domino."

"Gomen, I forgot."

Ryou patted him on the shoulder with a smile, while Seto just folded his arms. Then they turned back around and headed back down along the corridor towards the classroom, leaving Ryuuji by himself at the top of the stairs. He saw them talk a little, then Ryou put a hand on Seto's arm, before walking ahead of him.

"Well, I guess I should be going then," he sighed. "Why waste such a good opportunity to get out of school?"

--------

Downtown Cemetery – Domino

--------

There was row upon row of tombstones, some recent and others ancient and moss-covered. The newer ones had flowers and other little signs of visitors. Ryuuji picked his way through the older ones, about five or so years old. Finally, he came across a particularly neglected one next to a mossy one with overgrowth all over it.

This tombstone was barely visible under all the weeds that had, somehow, stretched themselves over the front of it, in front of it, and around it. Sighing, Ryuuji set his bag and other things down and proceeded to tidy up the place a little. He disposed of the weeds, pulling them out and throwing them aside, and dusted off the dirt and grit that had collected on the front of the tombstone. With this done, he settled himself in front of the tombstone.

"Oi, Satoshi-kun," he said casually. "How have things been?"

The photograph on the tombstone just smiled back at him toothily, the last picture that had ever been taken of his downtown, street kid friend. He remembered the guy well. Kobayashi Satoshi was a really reckless kind of person, wild and daring, and also confident. His passion was for skateboarding and, when he could afford it, war games.

Ryuuji had been moved to America around seven years ago, which was two years before Satoshi died. He had heard, from one of the gangsters in Satoshi's old area that the guy had died from a war game accident, where the gun was loaded with a real bullet. He had been shot through the stomach.

"I'm back from America," Ryuuji continued. "Dunno how long I'll be staying here for, though. Possibly a long time and I'll come visit you every week. Shame that you've got no family, ne? I'll take care of you from now on."

The two of them had run away from home, Satoshi having escaped and come all the way from Tokyo. Ryuuji – well, his father didn't appreciate having him around, especially since he didn't want to succeed the family business. There was no home for the both of them to go to, so they just got through life on the streets, the occasional odd job wherever they could. It was life like this that hardened both of them. Of course, Ryuuji had been discovered to be a quite a person with computers and gaming simulators, so Gaea had recruited him.

Satoshi was a different matter. He had no patience, no intellectual interests of any sort and certainly no sense of obeying orders. They had both been 'tested' by Gaea through the computers at the Internet café and only Ryuuji had passed. Though Satoshi was physically gifted, it was people like Ryuuji who Gaea wanted.

"It's not fair, really, huh?" Ryuuji spoke with a slight American lilt. "We were both in the same predicament, but I had to get the better hand. If I could choose, I'd reverse the roles. You were always a better person.

"I mean, come on. You're the one who really saved my butt all those times we were faced with those gangsters. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be in juvenile jail by now. Thanks man."

__

/ Ryuuji-kun . . ./

--------

Lockers – Domino High

--------

Seto started slightly, gripping the door of his locker until his knuckles turned white. He'd felt something from the telepathic bond he shared with Ryuuji. There was an oppressing feeling, like someone or something was shrouding Ryuuji from him. It was much like the time when the spectre took over Ryou's body, only that this being was not as densely evil as the spectre had been.

"Seto, daijoubu ka?"

"E – Ee," he replied, giving himself a mental shake. "It's nothing."

"Uso," Ryou reprimanded.

"Ryou . . ." Seto sighed. "All right, I'll show you what's wrong."

He placed his hand over Ryou's third eye area and felt Ryou latch onto his sixth sense with his own powers. It was an ability all empaths learnt, because their powers were closely connected to emotions. Ryou had the ability to use others' emotions as mediums and channel their powers through this medium. He used it now, with Seto as a guide, to understand Seto's concern.

They felt their way along the bond to Ryuuji, with Seto's worry increasing to huge levels. Ryou gradually felt the oppression and shrank back slightly, withdrawing his power. Seto gripped him tightly and helped him further along, until they had reached the part where they couldn't see anymore.

"This darkness . . . it's what I'm worried about."

"It feels so much like that time," Ryou whispered, shaken. "Don't tell me it's going to happen to Ryuuji as well."

"No, it's different." Seto removed his hand. "Not in as low a level of density as a spectre. The same element, I suppose, but not as bad."

According to their lessons, the 'parasite' elements included spectre (with the highest density), spirit and ghoul. The element taking over Ryuuji's mind was not dense enough to be a spectre, but too dense to be a ghoul. Therefore, it had to be a spirit. But whose spirit . . .?

Spirits could only invade a person they had been close to, a close friend, family or relative. Close friend . . .

"Satoshi," they both exclaimed.

--------

End Chapter Three

--------

Author's notes:

Phew, another chapter! I made up that stuff about the density of the elements and all. It's not recorded in any facts I've read. And the empath thing, where Ryou can channel another's power? I got that from Charmed. Great show, that one. Not that I watch it as often any more.

The name 'Satoshi' I got from Pokemon. As for 'Kobayashi', I found it in my Japanese textbook. Hehe, so I don't own any of them, got it? Oh yeah, the sensei's name, Aiwa? I got that from a Japanese visitor-student to our school last year. It was her surname, and I used it.

Anyway, REVIEW!

Relinquished


	4. No Reason to Look Back pt 2

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: Well, this is a FAN fic right?

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all), yaoi/shounen-ai (I still can't tell the difference, gomen), angst, murder, rape, little fluffs now and then, depression, suicide and . . . I think that covers it for the moment. If you don't like, DON'T READ! Sheesh, don't come complaining to ME if you get scared easily or can't take this kind of stuff. I did my job and warned you about it.

Author's Notes: I'm a bit upset as to the lack of reviews for this fic. Though I suppose I should be used to it by now. 'Identity' was the same, ne? Maybe I should change the summary, to make it more interesting. I do work hard!

--------

Chapter Four: No Reason to Look Back part II

--------

__

/ Ryuuji-kun . . . /

"Satoshi-kun?"

Ryuuji stood up suddenly, looking around him. He could have sworn he'd heard Satoshi's voice just then, calling his name. Seeing as his skills were only in mental defences and offences, he couldn't really tell. Besides, Satoshi would most probably have passed on into the Otherworld, so he couldn't still be here.

__

/ Ryuuji-kun . . . you haven't forgotten about me, have you? /

He'd heard it again, clearer this time. How he did, Ryuuji didn't know. Suddenly, a ghostly hand placed itself on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise, turning around.

"S-Satoshi-kun?"

The semi-transparent face of Kobayashi Satoshi stared back at him sadly. Ryuuji could just make out the honey-coloured eyes and messy brown hair. The hair colour reminded him of Seto's. Satoshi was dressed in an oversized shirt, torn jeans and a tattered baseball cap, as featured in the photo on the tombstone. He looked almost exactly like how Ryuuji remembered.

__

/ Ryuuji-kun, you came back /

"Of course I did," Ryuuji replied, taking a deep breath. "But – but I thought you'd have passed on already. Why are you still here?"

__

/ I have unfinished business here /

"Revenge?" Ryuuji guessed. Spirits usually stayed behind for revenge. "Or – you wanted to do something before you . . . left?"

__

/ I wanted to make sure you were all right . . . and . . . /

"And what?"

Satoshi floated closer, so that Ryuuji could feel the icy presence very close by. He fought back a shiver, telling himself to calm down. He had been in colder places than this and besides, it was Satoshi here. Nothing was about to happen. He could trust the other.

__

/ You said before, Ryuuji-kun . . . you'd exchange places with me? Do you really mean it? / Satoshi sounded hopefully curious. _/ Would you really let me take your position in this world and . . . be alive? /_

Now Ryuuji was uncertain of whether he should run or stay. The conversation was getting rather worrisome and he didn't know where it was going to head. Sure, Satoshi had saved him many times before and he practically owed the guy a life debt, but to really exchange places with Satoshi . . .?

It would be crazy. He couldn't do that. There were too many things in this world he still had to live for, including his partners. Ryou would be worried about him and Seto would be worried about Ryou worrying about him and Mokuba would be worried about Seto, who would be worried about Ryou worrying about him and . . . well, the list went on. And besides, in order to exchange with Satoshi, his body had to be intact and, having been six feet under for several years already, this was not good.

"Satoshi-kun, you saved my life and all . . ." he began.

__

/ That's enough / Satoshi interrupted, scowling. For some reason, seeing the spirit scowl was frightening. _/ You don't have a choice in the matter anymore /_

His form dissolved into a mass of indistinguishable colour that looked rather solid compared to his previous form. Ryuuji took a step back quickly, unsure of what was going to happen. Then again, with the look on Satoshi's face prior, he had a really bad feeling about this situation.

__

/ You will replace me_ in the spirit world /_ Satoshi's voice was warped and echoed other, dark energies. _/ I will live within your body from now on /_

"Satoshi-kun!"

--------

Spirit World

--------

__

The land was desolate, abandoned, uncared for. In fact, the whole landscape was dull grey, deprived of its colour and life. All the spirits floating around had listless expressions, not knowing or caring about their existence.

Ryuuji surveyed his surroundings and compared himself to them. There were some spirits who had more colours than the rest. He assumed that they were relatively new to the place, seeing as they looked more alive also. It seemed that spirits came here filled with the colours of life first and those colours gradually faded as they stayed there longer, the life force drained out of them. That was what he'd been taught at least, though Satoshi proved something strange. Having been dead for so many years, Satoshi had still retained all his colours.

He also knew that, if he didn't get out of here soon, his life force would be drained and he would never be able to regain his body. Satoshi would keep it forever and . . . he would never be able to work for TC again, nor see Ryou and Seto, or gross out Mokuba and . . . there was too much to lose.

But how did one get out of the spirit world?

--------

Car Park – Domino High

--------

Ryou waited in the car park for Seto to get out of class. They had had their first separate class – Seto was doing an accelerated IPT course while Ryou did normal IT. Since the rooms were in different parts of the school, they had arranged to meet in the car park and then get taken home together. It wasn't that Seto was late, rather, Ryou was a little early.

"Oi, you freak," a familiar voice yelled.

"Sumimasen." Ryou looked down at the speaker. Yugi smiled up at him apologetically. "Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have let Jounouchi-kun pick on you the other day. I hope you didn't take it to heart."

"Iie, daijoubu," he replied with a small smile.

"Oi, freak," Jounouchi said, coming up behind him. Two brunettes, one boy and one girl, followed. "Look, I'm sorry about last time, but you gotta admit, your hair is pretty freaky to look at . . ."

"JOUNOUCHI-KUN!"

The girl hit him over the head with a heavy textbook, looking rather annoyed. She was dressed in the girl's uniform – a pink blazer and dark blue skirt – and carried a red book bag with her. The other brunette wore their boy's uniform and his hair was shaped oddly like a cone. Ryou smothered a grin. It kind of made him look like a rhinoceros-wannabe.

"Gomen, he's being an ass." The girl introduced herself. "Watashi wa Mazaki Anzu desu. Yoroshiku, Bakura-kun."

"Yoroshiku."

"Honda Hiroto desu."

This was the rhino-boy, though Ryou would never say it aloud.

"And you already know Yugi and Jounouchi."

They exchanged a few friendly words before Yugi and the others excused themselves to leave. Ryou watched them go. It was then he felt a strong sense of worry nearby, from a very familiar source. He frowned and turned around, swinging his schoolbag onto a shoulder and coming almost face-to-face with Seto.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ryou – Ryuuji . . . is missing."

"Nani?"

"I got worried when that feeling kept increasing," Seto explained, frowning deeply. "When I tried to link myself to him, he was _gone_. There wasn't anything there to link to!"

There were only two reasons behind not being able to link telepathically with someone who had a sixth sense also. One was that they deliberately cut of the link before it could be properly established and the other . . .

"He can't be gone," Ryou said firmly. "No, we shouldn't think like that. We just have to find a way to get in touch with him . . ."

"That friend of his . . . Kobayashi Satoshi?" Seto seemed to be concentrating really hard. "Maybe it had something to do with him. I mean, Ryuuji was thinking about him during class and the thoughts kept leaking through our link."

"We thought of that before, Seto," Ryou sighed. "There weren't any links to him. Like I said before, we have to find a way. Perhaps Gaea's network could help us with this. Other than that, we could go to the cemetery and find any leads on Kobayashi Satoshi. It's the best way, face it, Seto."

The CEO nodded reluctantly. He hated being told what to do and Ryou was taking control of the situation automatically. But then again, Ryou had a way of making both himself and Ryuuji, two very dominant personalities, sit down, shut up and listen. It was just something in his quiet and unassuming self.

"Come on then," he said. "Let's get into the limo and contact Gaea."

--------

Kaiba's Limousine

--------

"Kuso! I can't find him!"

Seto slammed his fist into the keypad, earning himself a startled look from the driver. He growled angrily and pressed the button for a privacy screen. Ryou gave him a stern, disapproving look and edged closer so he could use the keypad.

"Gaea already said he was in the spirit world," the albino said, typing a few things as he leaned over Seto. "If we search TC's portals, we may be able to find one that leads us directly into the spirit world."

"Your hair is in my eyes."

"Gomen."

Ryou grinned sheepishly back up at Seto, who was trying to lean away from the unruly white hair. The CEO looked decidedly uncomfortable so he shifted over so Ryou could sit in front of the keypad fully. He watched as Ryou accessed the many different portals in the TC network, typing in codes and working like a professional hacker. Only that he knew all the passwords and they weren't exactly breaking into any private accounts.

__

"Accessing spirit portal."

"We need to find Ryuuji's body," Seto pointed out.

"You go find his body while I go into the spirit world," Ryou replied, concentrating on the screen. "Make sure not to harm it in any way. And try to not let anyone near mine."

"If you need any help, just come straight back."

"Ne, I need an anchor in this world. Would you be my anchor?"

In order to not get lost inside the spirit world, they had to have what was referred to as an 'anchor', which secured them to the real world, so that their spirits would always be able to find their way back. Anchors could be anything, just so long as it was important enough to tie down the spirit.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't have time to dawdle," Ryou said, meeting his eyes. "Onegai, Seto, we have to hurry. Give me something to anchor myself here."

__

/ I'll be waiting /

Seto said this with a rare, genuine smile on his face. Ryou himself smiled at the telepathic message and nodded. This was anchoring enough for him, since Seto was just about the closest person to him in this city, besides Ryuuji. Then he turned back to the screen, hit a button on the keypad and slumped forward, a silvery blue essence flowing into the portal that had appeared on the screen.

--------

Domino Arcade

--------

Satoshi looked around; hands shoved deep into his pockets. It was great to have a physical body, even if it wasn't his. He had been stuck in the spirit world for a long time now and only his desire to be alive had kept him anchored. He hadn't lost his spiritual colouring.

Ryuuji's unexpected appearance at his grave provided him with the perfect opportunity to escape. The other was eager to do something for him, to repay him for his 'debts'. Little did he suspect that, after his death, Satoshi would have been plotting his revenge against the guy who had taken everything away from him. _He_ should have been the one to work for TC. _He_ was supposed to move to America, get educated and see the world. Why was it that he could not beat a former rich-prep who had been disowned by his family?

Domino hadn't changed too much. There were new games in the arcade, new faces and the hot girl who had served at the burger joint down the street was still there. Only that now she had a boyfriend and was not as hot looking anymore. He had never been to school and it seemed that the uniform they had to wear was quite comfortable, if not formal.

__

Magic & Wizards Tournament: ENTER NOW!

He stopped at a particularly interesting sign. Back when he had been alive, there hadn't been such thing as Magic & Wizards. It was a card game, from the looks of the poster on the arcade wall, and it looked like it would provide him with some fun. It was a pity he didn't know how to play.

Then again, he had plenty of time, now that he had Ryuuji's body. He could explore this world again under the guise of Otogi Ryuuji, game creator and high school student. And Ryuuji would take his place in the spirit world, never to come back again. Regrettable as his actions were, Satoshi believed it was worth it, so long as he got to experience life again.

__

/ You're not Ryuuji . . . /

"Who's there?"

__

/ Get out of Ryuuji's body. Go back to where you belong /

"Who are you?" Satoshi steered himself into an alleyway to avoid the public. "Who are you and what are you trying to do?"

__

/ Return to the world you came from, spirit. I know you aren't Otogi Ryuuji, the game creator but Kobayashi Satoshi, a boy who died in a war game accident. Your time in this world long expired. Go back to the spirit world /

There was no one around, so Satoshi concluded that it was a voice inside his head. And voices inside his head meant that it had to be someone who was either connected to the Otherworld or from there. It meant his days in Ryuuji's body, in the real world, was going to be cut short.

"I'm not afraid of you," he hissed. "And I'm not about to give up this body."

__

/ You have no choice in the matter /

A hand chopped down on the back of his neck, making him freeze and then fall, unconscious, onto the ground. Being in a real body meant that he was vulnerable to attacks. It was an unfortunate thing for him to have forgotten it.

"This was easier than I thought." Seto hauled the game creator's body up by the collar. "Oh well, doesn't matter. At least now we have his body."

--------

Spirit World

--------

__

Ryou sped through the desert area that encompassed the spirit world. He hadn't been here long, but it was enough to last him a long time. There had been no sign of Ryuuji and he was getting worried. His empathetic senses went haywire in this place, as most of the inhabitants had no emotions at all.

I'll be waiting.

He smiled, comforted by Seto's words. The three of them had grown quite close to one another in the few short weeks since they were put together.

This part of the spirit world was agonisingly empty. He released a muffled, frustrated scream, letting his emotions take control. He had_ to find Ryuuji and he had to find him _now._ If something had happened to Ryuuji, he would not be able to live with himself. Where could he be . . .?_

A tiny tremor shook the ground and Ryou had to stop. He was getting too frustrated. Then he paused.

"The powers linked to my emotions still work in this world," he noted.

Suddenly, something sparked deep in this third eye area. His empathic powers kicked into action, startling even him. He thought they were disabled . . .

"Ryou?"

Confusion flooded through him, threaded through with hope. It came so strongly, he was surprised, especially after the horrible, dampening effect this world had on his power. It had been like a block on his senses, clouding him and rendering him useless.

"Ryuuji, I've been looking all over for you!"

Ryuuji looked a bit worn out, but he smiled all the same. Ryou was relieved to see that he still retained his spiritual colouring after all this time.

"I – the ground moved," Ryuuji admitted. "That's how I figured that you were here. I don't know anyone else who can do that. It led me here. I can't get back to the real world, for some reason."

"Seto and I suspect that the friend of yours, Kobayashi Satoshi, took your body and forced you out," Ryou explained. "You replaced him. But how, I don't know. A common spirit doesn't have power like that."

"There must be someone aiding him."

"Someone powerful . . ."

"Ryou, I've found him."

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow at the albino, who was looking up at the sound of Seto's voice. There was a light, floating feeling inside the both of them at Seto's message and they felt themselves being lifted away from the spirit world.

"Seto's your anchor?"

--------

Kaiba Mansion – Domino City

--------

Seto watched as Ryou stirred awake, opening his eyes and blinking them into focus. Then they landed on Seto and the albino smiled his thanks. The CEO nodded shortly and they both turned their attention to Ryuuji's body.

"I found him," Ryou said quietly. "It was pure accident, I'll admit, but I found him anyway. His spirit should be here by now."

A hazy form shimmered into view in front of them. They were currently in Seto's office and Ryou was just rousing himself from the couch. Ryuuji appeared a moment later, hovering over his own body. He looked at Ryou and then at Seto, who was sitting at the head of the couch Ryou had been reclining in, and raised an eyebrow.

__

/ What's going on here? / He demanded.

"Your friend, Kobayashi, is still unconscious," Seto explained, veering right away from what Ryuuji was implying. "If you want to take over your body again, you'd have to wait until he wakes up. He shouldn't be out for too much longer."

__

/ I'm talking about you and Ryou /

"What about Ryou and me?"

"He's implying sick things again," Ryou said, glaring at Ryuuji. "Baka."

__

/ He's waking up /

Satoshi groaned and opened his eyes, blinking away the haze from them. His neck was sore from the attack. He sat up slowly, becoming aware that he didn't recognise his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Seto and Ryou, he jumped back, startled.

"Whoa, where am I?"

"Somewhere you'll never get out of unless you return Ryuuji's body to him," Ryou said, sitting up properly.

"Hey, I _am_ Ryuuji, what are you talking about?" Satoshi lied quickly, facing them. "What do you mean by returning my body? That doesn't make sense."

"If you were Ryuuji, you'd know who we were," Seto said, glaring.

"And where we are now."

__

/ Satoshi-kun . . ./ Ryuuji's voice was quiet and sounded upset.

Satoshi whirled around to face Ryuuji, pupils contracting in fear. Sweat collected on his forehead and face as he backed away from his former friend's ghostly figure. Ryuuji was looking at him sadly, but not angrily.

__

/ I know why you wanted to escape the spirit world / he told him. _/ I was only there for a few hours, but they were the worst few hours of my life. There was too little emotion and no hope. I'm not angry with you for trying to get out /_

"Damare!" Satoshi yelled. "I don't need your sympathy, Otogi!"

Ryuuji looked stricken. Satoshi _never_ referred to him by his surname, having said that it was too formal and unemotional for a friendship like theirs. The other man glared at him through his own, jade green eyes with pure hatred.

"I wasn't supposed to die, you know that?" he shouted. "None of those bad things were supposed to happen to me! It was just a fluke that you survived the examination! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead!"

__

/ Satoshi-kun . . ./

"Gaea should have chosen _me_ over you," Satoshi continued, standing up and facing Ryuuji's spirit with fury. "He'll regret it, I assure you. I've found a force even more powerful than his and pretty soon, Gaea and his precious Chosen will be annihilated from this world!"

"A force more powerful than that of Gaea's?" Ryou murmured.

__

/ Chimera / Seto supplied telepathically.

"That old fart will regret it," Satoshi mumbled distractedly. "He'll be begging for mercy at _my_ feet, instead of the other way around. I'll kill him with no mercy, drawing it out and listening to every scream . . . but first, I'll kill your two new friends, the ones you deserted me for. How would you like that? Maybe I'll kill . . . oh, the one who found you in the spirit world?"

__

/ Don't you dare touch Ryou! / Ryuuji shouted. _/ If you hurt him, I swear . . ./_

Ryou and Seto were on their feet in an instant, poised in a defensive stance. Satoshi advanced on Ryou, who watched him carefully, not batting an eyelash. Then, all of a sudden, Satoshi leapt at him, lunging for his throat.

And everything froze.

Ryou stepped away from him silently, shooting Ryuuji a grin of thanks. At the last minute, he had managed to channel the game creator's time-stopping power and freeze Satoshi in the act of strangling him. He then released his hold on time, letting Satoshi clatter to the ground noisily.

__

/ Itai, that's my body Ryou! /

"Gomen ne, Ryuuji," Ryou said, smiling sheepishly.

__

/ And no, Seto, don't even think about punching my body /

"Che." Seto lowered his fist.

Ryuuji took a deep breath and, while Satoshi was picking himself off the ground, dived back into his body. Satoshi choked and fell onto his hands and knees, fighting for mental dominance. However, Ryuuji had been trained to handle these situations and his specialities were mental dominance, so Satoshi had no chance whatsoever.

A moment later, Ryuuji was back, rubbing his sore arm and muttering. Satoshi's spirit came out, panting heavily.

__

/ You got me this time / he spat _/ but believe me, I'll be back and you won't be so lucky. I'll take back what's rightfully mine and none of you will stop me /_

"How pathetic, Satoshi. I'd expected more of you."

They all whipped around and came face-to-face with a dark skinned intruder, who had sun-kissed blonde hair to his shoulders. Cold, violet eyes glittered in a mix of amusement and disgust as they regarded the people in the room. His face was all that could be seen of him, as the rest of him was hidden by shadow.

__

/ Malik-sama . . ./ Satoshi whispered. _/ Malik-sama, I'm not done yet! /_

"You're at a dead end, Satoshi," Malik replied. Then he barked in laughter. "Dead end, how ironic. A dead end for a dead person."

Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji didn't find it funny at all. Apparently, neither did Satoshi. He, however, was trembling with fear when Malik's smirk grew. The cold glint in his eyes turned malicious and deadly.

"Begone," he snarled. "We don't need a make inu like you."

__

/ I-iie, Malik-sama! / Satoshi whimpered. _/ I'll do better! Please don't! /_

"Too late, Satoshi," Malik said.

With a pained cry, Satoshi's spirit exploded into dust. Malik didn't even blink. Instead, he turned to face the three standing in the opposite side of the room. He smirked at them too.

"Good evening to you all," he said in mock politeness. "Though, I assure you, the next time we meet it will be in a more convenient circumstance than now."

"You corrupted my best friend, Malik," Ryuuji hissed. "Kisama . . .!"

"Ryuuji . . ." both Seto and Ryou warned at the same time.

"I'll see you all later. Ja ne."

Malik disappeared and the room returned to normal. Ryuuji clenched his fists in anger, tears of frustration building up in his eyes. He pressed a fist to his lips to stop the tears, but they leaked out anyway. Ryou and Seto exchanged worried looks and the albino hesitantly placed a hand on the game creator's shoulder.

"Ryuuji, daijoubu ka?"

"Iie," Ryuuji choked. "Iie – iie."

Having never done this before, Ryou was afraid he'd do something wrong as he put his arms around the other teen's shoulders. But he felt the other's pain and guilt like knives stabbing into his own heart and it bled also. Without warning, Ryuuji buried his face into Ryou's shoulder and broke down completely.

"Daijoubu, Ryuuji," Ryou murmured soothingly. "Let it all out."

Seto watched Ryou comforting the distraught teen. He knew the albino was feeling just as much pain and his heart was breaking alongside Ryuuji's. Ryou could cope with more emotional pain than either of them because he was so used to feeling double the amount of normal human emotions.

"Daijoubu . . . daijoubu."

--------

End Chapter Four

--------

Author's notes:

RYUUJI ANGST! Ah, poor boy. This chapter is my longest yet!

So . . . what do you say about those reviews, hm? I at least deserve another . . . let's say, seven reviews? I _did_ stay up until twelve am writing this and another hour or two editing!

Come on, please? I'm begging you guys here! If I don't get any reviews, I swear I won't continue! Gather your friends or something, review twice! I just want more reviews!

* runs of crying hysterically at lack of reviews *

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	5. Serpent Strike

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all), yaoi/shounen-ai (I still can't tell the difference, gomen), angst, murder, rape, little fluffs now and then, depression, suicide and . . . I think that covers it for the moment. If you don't like, DON'T READ! Sheesh, don't come complaining to ME if you get scared easily or can't take this kind of stuff. I did my job and warned you about it.

Author's Notes: so, after the review thing, I have not many bones left to pick with you people. Um, lessee . . . oh yeah. There's nothing I can think of right now. It's mostly just the reviews.

ENJOY!

--------

Chapter Five: Serpent Strike

--------

None of them went to school the next day. Ryuuji was bedridden, still recovering – rather, suffering – from the emotional trauma Satoshi had put him through. Ryou was in no better condition. His room was closest to Ryuuji's and the pain emanating from the game creator was so strong, it left him weak.

Seto also suffered. Being psychic, he could easily pick up the others' thoughts and nightmares. Frequently at night, he was bombarded with images from Ryuuji's nightmares and fears, forcing him awake and unable to get back to sleep. Ryou would sense both his and Ryuuji's emotions and move between the two rooms, comforting and attempting to soothe.

"It's that dream again, Ryou," he whispered hoarsely on one such occasion.

"Wakatta." Ryou sat on the edge of his bed. "We need to do something about Ryuuji and fast. He's affecting all of us. You, most of all."

"Mokuba wa?"

"Asleep," the albino replied, resting a pale hand on his arm. "If you want me to rouse him to keep you company, I will do so."

"Iie, let him sleep." Seto sat up against the headboard. "He shouldn't know about these things. I've tried to keep him from it so that he will be safe, but he's bound to know one of these days. I just don't know how to tell him."

Ryou's hand went down to take Seto's in a warm, reassuring grip. This was one of the ways he could actually send the calming side of his empathic powers into another person. Seto was obviously distressed. As he sent the energy, Seto's breathing and heartbeat evened out.

"Arigatou."

"Dooitashimashite." Ryou's brow furrowed and his grip on Seto's hand tightened painfully.

"Nani? Daijoubu ka, Ryou?"

"It's Ryuuji again," Ryou replied. "I've got to go check on him."

--------

Ryuuji's Rooms – Kaiba Mansion

--------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ryuuji screamed, bolting upright in bed, pouring cold sweat. His pupils had contracted, making them more like a feline spotting something frightening. He brought a hand up and held his forehead with it, panting. It was that dream again, the one where Satoshi threatened to pull him into the density of what normal people called 'hell'.

"Ryuuji! Daijoubu ka?"

He barely registered Ryou's anxious voice before two gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, a soothing aura closing over him. He rested his head against Ryou's chest, closing his eyes. The albino continued to hold him as a mother would her child, comforting him wordlessly.

"Ryou . . . don't let them get me," he whimpered.

"No one is going to get you."

"I saw . . . he was there . . . Satoshi-kun . . ."

Ryou fought the fear he was feeling, suppressing it so that he couldn't be too affected by it. It was no good if they both were cowering in fear. No, in this case _he_ had to be the strong one so that Ryuuji could rely on him. In their first few days here, he himself had highly depended on Seto and Ryuuji to save him.

It was his turn to do the same for them. If it meant he had sleepless nights and overworked days, then so be it. Right now, only Ryuuji and Seto mattered.

"Sh, he's not here anymore. You're safe."

A few minutes later, Ryuuji had drifted off into an uneasy sleep, curled up against Ryou's chest. Only after he had tucked the covers under the game creator's chin did Ryou allow himself to start crying. He went back into his own rooms and cried himself to sleep, burrowing deep into his pillows and sheets.

--------

Seto's Dream

--------

__

Mokuba stood on a cliff overlooking a huge expanse of ocean. The boy was smiling at him, telling him to come closer and yet never doing so himself. Seto walked closer, trying to tell his little brother that it was dangerous to stand so close to the edge of a cliff.

"Come on, niisama," Mokuba said eagerly, waving. "Come on!"

"It's dangerous, Mokuba, get back here!"

"I'll be fine, niisama! There's something you have to see!"

He made it to where Mokuba was standing. The black haired boy pointed down over the edge, bouncing up and down in excitement. Seto looked over the edge at what Mokuba was pointing at. It was a small stretch of beach, seemingly untouched and unused, but very beautiful.

"Kirei ne, niisama?"

"Un, kirei . . ."

He blinked. There was a figure walking down that stretch of white sand, dressed in a long, flowing robe. As he looked closer, another figure appeared next to the first, wearing an ensemble only a street kid would don. The white figure had a very pale purple mass of hair tumbling down past his shoulders and seemed to have wings sprouting from his back. The second one had shoulder-length, black hair and peculiar markings around his eyes.

"Ne, niisama, what are you looking at?"

"Don't you see them, Mokuba?" he asked, looking at his little brother.

"See what?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"The two people . . ." Seto pointed down onto the beach. "The ones there."

"Iie, you must be seeing things, niisama."

Suddenly, Mokuba faded. Seto cried out in alarm as the solidness of the cliff dissolved from underneath his feet, sending him falling down.

Then, time was suspended.

He lay in midair, panting, surrounded by darkness. Laughter from two different voices filled the air, one alto and rich, the other one smooth and light. They enveloped him in a sense of warmth and security, something he had only felt around Mokuba. He was dragged unceremoniously upright.

"Seto . . ."

Screams and cries of agony replaced the laughter. The darkness erupted into hot flames, scorching his skin and sending beads of sweat coursing down the side of his face. Three structures stood before him, amidst the flames, towering over everything in his sight. Upon closer inspection, they were crosses.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

On the first hung the pale boy he had seen earlier, hands and feet nailed to the cross, as if he were Jesus Christ at the crucifixion. Blood ran down from the nails, staining his white robes. The boy's face was deathly pale and his lips were open in a silent scream. Brown eyes were wide and yet lifeless, staring.

"Ryou!" he looked to the other two crosses. "Ryuuji! MOKUBA!"

They were also nailed to the crosses by their hands and feet. Both were conscious and yet not so, like Ryou. Blood coursed down their arms and stained their clothing, dripping silently onto the wooden cross and getting consumed by flame. He ran towards them, fearing for their lives.

"Ryou! Ryuuji! Mokuba!"

"They are sacrifices," a female voice said monotonously.

"Sacrifices?" he looked around for the source of the voice, but found none.

"Yes, sacrifices. They have been crucified because of your_ sins. Your debt has been annulled upon the three of them – the three people dearest to you. However, their deaths are not enough."_

"Seto . . ."

Ryou's raspy voice, hoarse from endless screaming, whispered his name over the crackle of the flames. He raised his battered head to look the CEO straight in the eyes, the brown orbs lighting up in recognition. They spilled forth tears mingled in blood and sweat, his dry, cracked lips twitching upwards.

"Ryou . . . daijoubu ka?"

"E-ee," Ryou replied. "D-Daijoubu."

It was as if the cross had lowered to allow him to exchange words with Ryou. Either way, he was just a little taller than Ryou and the white haired boy could look up at him comfortably.

"What happened?"

". . . they tried to get Mokuba," Ryou told him. "Ryuuji and I . . . we stopped them . . . but they got us too . . . it burns . . . it hurts, Seto . . ."

Seto raised a hand to touch Ryou's face, but the boy threw back his head and gave a deafening shriek before the dream shattered into oblivion.

--------

Mokuba's Rooms – Kaiba Mansion

--------

A small, tanned hand (A/N: gasp! It rhymes . . . sorta) brushed a few of Mokuba's black bangs out of his closed eyes. The boy instinctively leaned into the touch, murmuring something incoherently as he shifted in his sleep. The owner of the hand smiled.

He was an innocent that was for certain. Given a choice, she would never want to hurt him, but seeing as he was the younger brother to one of her mortal enemies, she had been presented with none. It was kill or be killed.

"Niisama . . ." Mokuba murmured.

"You won't be seeing your niisama for a long time, Mokuba," Ishizu told him sadly. "I have my own otouto and niisan to look after, so I can't let you live."

From underneath her veil, a thick coil slithered down, hissing and spitting. It was one of her many pets, a snake with very potent poison. It put the victim into a deep sleep for a week before they faded entirely out of existence. There was no cure in the human world. She herself had once fallen victim to its bite and that was how she came to be who she was now. A demon of the darkness.

"One bite, watashi no hebi," she murmured. "One bite and end it all."

". . . niisama's always there for me . . ."

Ishizu clenched her fists and turned away, willing the serpent to bite. It did so, relishing the feel of its fangs sinking into the soft flesh, clamping its strong jaws on the arm. She remembered how she had been bitten. 

It had been her choice then, to die in her brothers' places. But she also had the power of control over dark animals, which saved her from eternal death. Instead, she now lived a life of darkness with her pets, an immortal one. Her brothers, Malik and Marik, lived in the same way, alongside her.

"That's enough. Let's go."

The snake slithered back up her arm and under her veil. Standing, Ishizu gave Mokuba one last look. He frowned and shifted into a comfortable position, before going still. She sighed. It was all over. A passing cloud shrouded the moon and she disappeared.

--------

Ryou's Rooms – Kaiba Mansion

--------

Ryou's eyes shot open and he stumbled almost blindly out of bed, throwing aside the covers. This was the third time he had done so tonight, but it wasn't Ryuuji he was getting up for.

Seto was in pain; he was frightened and disturbed. The albino could only wonder what had happened while he had fallen asleep. Perhaps the CEO had had a nightmare of some sort, but he had taken care of that matter before, so it was highly unlikely that the same dream had come again.

"Seto?" he called out into the hallway. "Seto?"

"I'm here," the other's voice said. "I-In Mokuba's room."

"Seto . . .?"

He opened the door to Mokuba's rooms quietly, unsure of what he was going to find there. Seto had Mokuba sitting up, the boy still seemingly asleep, and was shaking him. Ryou ran over quickly.

"What are you doing, Seto? You'll hurt Mokuba!"

"He should be awake by now," Seto replied distractedly. "Always, when I do this, he's always awake to tell me off. There's something wrong with him!"

And now Ryou saw it. Mokuba's head was lolling from side to side, as if he were unconscious instead of sleeping. He was also deathly pale and, as Ryou placed a hand on his forehead, clammy and cold. It was as if he had been drugged, or was sick or –

"Poisoned."

Seto looked up at him in shock, fear seeping through their bond. Mokuba was poisoned? The albino placed a calming hand on Seto's shoulder, before lifting up Mokuba's arm and pulling back the sleeves of his pajamas. There were two deep punctures in the flesh just below the elbow, not bleeding, but very dark.

Ignoring Seto's half-hearted protests, Ryou applied pressure onto the sides of the puncture wounds. Blood, the colour of ebony, bled forth sluggishly. Ryou's mouth was set in a grim line and he gripped Seto's shoulder tighter.

"He was poisoned," he said softly.

"I should have known," Seto murmured. "He – I knew something bad was going to happen. It was in my dream."

"Dream?"

"Ee, dream." Seto spun around and grabbed both his hands. "Let me see."

Ryou watched silently as Seto studied his hands, turning them over and running fingers over the back and the palms. Finally, the CEO pulled back and sighed with relief.

"Nani?"

__

*I had a dream. You, Mokuba and Ryuuji were nailed to crosses*

Nani?!

*I was afraid it had come true. Where's Ryuuji?*

In his rooms, sleeping.

*Good*

Seto went back to holding Mokuba, trying to decide what to do. Well, first of all, he had to deduce exactly what kind of poison Mokuba had been injected with. Then he had to find the cure. After Mokuba recovered, he would hunt down whoever had the nerve to poison _his_ little brother and tear them into pieces. No one, _no one_ hurt Mokuba and got away with it.

"I'll get my revenge," he vowed. "I'm going to save Mokuba and avenge this attack on him."

"Don't do anything stupid, Seto," Ryou warned.

"I'm not," he replied, turning to the window. The moonlight caught in his brown bangs. "There's no room for stupidity here."

Ryou certainly hoped so.

--------

End Chapter Five

--------

Author's Notes:

Wow, this chapter was my shortest so far! I hope you guys don't mind that, or the fact that Mokuba's been poisoned and has only a week to live.

Replies to reviewers:

Ril: you've read every chapter (and reviewed) so far. Thanks! I'm really glad you like this fic

Picaro: no making fun of Ryou now! He is very dangerous, actually. Glad you like and keep working on your own fics! They're very good!

Maruken: yes, Charmed is actually quite a good show!


	6. A Love that Haunts

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst and lots of it!

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Maruken: A Marik/Ryou pairing? As in Yami Malik or Malik? I've honestly never written that pairing before (both Marik/Ryou and Malik/Ryou). I've read a couple though. I'm more of a Seto/Ryou or a Ryuuji/Ryou writer, but I guess I could fit in a little Marik/Ryou (or Malik/Ryou, depending).

Ril: yeah, Ryou's being strong now, ne? I like Ryou being emotionally strong, though he is physically weak. Well, not really, but you get the picture. Besides, he needs to be, seeing as he is plagued with not only his own emotions, but with others as well. A pretty tough job for our bishie, ne?

--------

Chapter Six: A Love that Haunts

--------

Mokuba was _dying_.

His only remaining family member was dying.

Seto buried his face in his hands, sitting next to the head of Mokuba's bed. The boy lay there, pale and unmoving, not seeming to notice his brother's distress. Seto was too tired to think of anything past the fact that Mokuba had been poisoned and he didn't know whether he could be saved or not.

What _was_ it with him?

Unbidden, a haunting image rose up in his mind's eye. There was fire and lots of it, burning and searing through flesh and bone. Three gigantic crosses, blood, nails, torn flesh and soulless eyes. Mokuba stared at him and yet did not acknowledge him, cracked, dry lips parted as the fire burned. Blood ran freely, everywhere, unchecked.

All he could do was scream.

He _screamed_.

It'd been years since he'd last screamed. Ten long years since he'd actually screamed for anything. Not from anger and not from fear, but from intense, burning pain that gripped his entire being. Pain from losing his parents, from being cheated of his childhood, his innocence and now his brother.

And so he screamed, tearing at his hair, blindly clawing at his face in an irrational attempt to soothe the pain. It only made it worse. So he kept screaming, tears mingling with sweat, blocking out all rational thoughts other than the fact that he was going to lose Mokuba. His voice rang out into the quiet night, startling many from their slumber as they heard the anguished cry from a broken CEO.

Everything in this world would, one day, fade and his voice did so. When it did, he fell to his knees by Mokuba's bed, hands fisted in the sheets as he began to cry. His sobs racked his tall frame, wrenching from his throat and crumbling his guise as a composed and icy corporate executive.

Ryou watched all of this from the doorway, tears coursing silently down his own face as his heart fell to pieces, feeling the extremities of Seto's pain. An arm found its way around his shoulders and he looked up to see a very haggard and drawn Ryuuji looking down at him, offering comfort. He buried his face in the other's shoulder and gripped his shirt tightly.

And the rain fell.

--------

Domino Pier

--------

This place was a hellhole. Not only was it dark and abandoned, it was filthy and swarming with rats and insects. Especially where Ishizu lived.

She made her way down a hidden flight of stairs, barely acknowledging the damp and mouldy ground she was stepping on. It grew darker and darker as she descended and the atmosphere was cold and damp, with a strange, putrid smell. She had become all too familiar with these surroundings. It would horrify her parents, if they were still alive, to see her so accustomed to such horrible conditions.

"Neesan? Is that you?"

"Malik."

Her platinum blonde brother was sitting atop a pile of crates at the far end of the room she had just entered. At the centre of the room was a dim light, enough for them to make out each other's faces and not enough to blind them. Being damned creatures of eternal darkness, they were not accustomed to large quantities of light at a time. It had been several centuries since she and her brothers had been under direct sunlight.

"Is it done?"

"Hai, it's all over."

"Kaiba Mokuba is dead."

"Poisoned, on the brink of death," Ishizu corrected softly.

"Niisan will give them the antidote."

"You are forgetting, Malik, that this is part of our plan."

--------

Domino High

--------

It had been three days since Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji attended school. When they finally did, Yugi and Jounouchi were surprised to see that only the latter two had arrived and that the CEO had taken ill. Ryou and Ryuuji sat at their desks – rather, Ryuuji had moved to Seto's desk beside Ryou and the two of them were silent.

"I wonder what's wrong." Yugi whispered to Jounouchi.

They approached the desks in concern. Ryuuji had his face buried in his arms on the table while Ryou had pulled his chair so they were sitting at the same table. They were talking in low voices, almost as if they didn't want others to intrude on their conversation.

". . . it shouldn't be that bad, Ryuuji."

"Ryou . . . you're both very important to me," Ryuuji murmured, voice muffled by his arms, though he had turned his head to face the albino. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"Don't be so stubborn, Ryuuji," Ryou whispered fiercely.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!"

Jounouchi cleared his throat and they both whipped around to look at him. Ryuuji looked tired and worn out while Ryou seemed to have been crying previously. His eyes were red and damp, but they had an angry fire in their depths. In fact, they had such a cold fury to them that the blonde shrunk back slightly.

"Sumimasen," Yugi apologised.

"Iie," Ryuuji replied, looking at the shorter boy. "Nani?"

"We were wondering if Kaiba-kun was all right."

"He's ill," Ryou said shortly. "He'll be back soon, after he recovers. We're trying to have a conversation here. Please."

"Gomen nasai," Yugi apologised."

Ryou then seemed to realise how he'd just acted. Looking mortified, he apologised profusely and stood up to go.

"Don't leave," Yugi protested.

"Gomen, I don't know what got into me."

He sat down again and twisted his hands in lap, looking decidedly uncomfortable with his surroundings. Ryuuji patted his arm reassuringly and rubbed sleep from his eyes. It was a free period, so the teacher wasn't in to check on them. Finally, Yugi and Jounouchi returned to their little 'group' and left them in peace. Ryuuji yawned.

"You're not fine," Ryou muttered angrily.

"Chill," the game creator said in English. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Don't lie to me." His voice was snappish. "I can tell you're more than just tired."

The temperature in the room heated up suddenly. People around them began to complain of the heat and opened windows to let fresh air in. Ryuuji felt the heat radiating from Ryou's form, rippling angrily. He realised the cause of the sudden heat and lifted the albino to his feet, leading him outside quickly.

--------

School Yard – Domino High

--------

"Dame yo, Ryou."

Ryuuji had him by the shoulders and was shaking him. He was unresponsive, lost in his anger. The game creator was startled at how high his body temperature had increased, affecting the air around them as well. His eyes were burning with a dull fire, the fire being his suppressed emotions.

"Wake up," Ryuuji ordered. "Ryou, listen to me!"

"I . . . I'm a freak," Ryou whispered, seeming not to hear him. "Whenever I'm angry, something bad always happens. That's how . . . my family died . . . I killed them . . . caused an earthquake . . . killed them . . ."

"Ryou . . ."

"I'm a murderer!" he cried. "I'll end up killing everyone in the school if I stay here! I can't get attached to anyone . . . when they die . . . it'll be my fault . . . I hurt others when I'm hurt . . . Mokuba's dying . . ."

Just like the night before, rain started to fall as Ryou's tears did. Seto's trauma had affected him the most. On top of Ryuuji's own traumatic experience with Satoshi, and the worry he felt, Ryou was feeling triple the pain of ordinary people. It was a hard burden to bear, being able to feel what others were. It was a miracle Ryou had survived so long without professional counselling. If Ryuuji were to take his place, he was sure that he'd be in a mental hospital before the first day was over.

"You can get attached to me," he joked weakly, lifting Ryou's face and brushing the damp hair away from his face. "I don't die easily, so you'll have a hard time getting rid of me."

"I've never found someone outside _him_ who could understand me," Ryou said shakily, rain mixing into his tears. "He was _always_ there, he _always_ understood me."

"He?"

"I met him two years ago, in Britain . . ."

--------

Flashback – Two Years Ago

--------

Ryou dragged himself into an alleyway, clutching his wounded side tightly in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He had gotten rid of the harpy that had been terrorising the alleyway behind a popular club. He had let the other TC agents erase the people's memories as he himself stumbled away, seeking medical attention.

His legs gave way and he slid down onto the cold ground, leaning against the wall heavily. If he didn't stop the flow soon, he would die from blood loss. But he couldn't move . . .

"Hey, don't stress it," a soothing male voice murmured.

"Who – are you?" Ryou hissed.

"I'm here to help. Let me see your wound."

Cool hands helped him remove his shirt and the newcomer inspected his wound. Before long, Ryou found he was able to get up without pain. He turned to the shadowy figure in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm – gifted," the man admitted. "I can do things like this all the time, so it scares other people off. They think I'm a freak because I'm different."

"M-Me too," Ryou said, before he could stop himself.

"Really?" the man stepped a little into the light so that Ryou could see he had blonde hair and dark eyes. "My name's Namu, what's yours?"

"Ryou."

--------

Present Time – Domino High

--------

"I only saw him at night. We talked about almost everything – except, of course, our jobs. He didn't go to school, so I supposed he was a high school dropout. We grew really close, but he left Britain suddenly, after a year. I never saw him again.

"But he _did_ teach me how to heal certain wounds. That's how I was able to clean out and heal Mokuba's puncture wounds. But he _never_ taught me how to remove poison. I could guess, but I'd probably just end up putting Mokuba in a worse situation. Seto's stressed enough as it is."

Ryuuji listened to Ryou tell his tale of his friend Namu. The albino's eyes lit up with a wistful glow when he recalled how they met and what they did. Namu was very important to him. But there was also the despair he held in his eyes when he told how Namu left him and how he couldn't save Mokuba.

"Maybe we should go back inside," Ryuuji suggested. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

"You can go back," Ryou sniffled. "I'll go wash my face first. Ja ne."

--------

Bathroom – Domino High

--------

Ryou wiped the water from his face with a handkerchief, wringing his hair dry as well. He hated getting his hair wet. It was hard to untangle and he hated struggling with it. But he didn't want to cut it either. Namu frequently told him he liked how long his hair was.

"That's the past," he whispered to himself. "Forget him, Ryou, move on."

He struggled a little more with his hair, noticing that the rain was thinning out as his emotions settled back to normal. Finally giving up, he walked outside. There, wedged between the bars of the gate in front of the bathroom, was a letter. Curious, he pried it out.

__

To: Bakura Ryou

From: Namu

He froze. Namu? There couldn't have been that much of a coincidence for him to have brought up Namu after a year of trying to forget and then having a letter addressed to him from Namu ten minutes later. There wasn't any chance of such a coincidental event. Besides, he couldn't possibly find Namu again, in Domino, Japan, when they had met in Britain. But here it was.

He tore open the letter.

__

Dear Ryou,

I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. I've never forgotten you, either.

If you want to save your friend's brother, bring him to Domino Pier tonight at midnight, sharp. I will send people to meet you there and bring you to a safe place where I can heal him.

Until tonight then.

Love always,

Namu.

--------

Midnight - Domino City

--------

He was afraid to close his eyes. If he did, then he would see those images again. Mokuba and Ryuuji dead, Ryou barely alive. It was too horrifying to comprehend. So Seto sat at his desk, working on the latest paperwork from KaibaCorp. He supposed Ryuuji was asleep and Mokuba was still in his coma.

But Ryou . . . he couldn't sense Ryou's placid, peaceful mind. When humans slept, their energy waves were gentle and calm, a bit like Ryou's on a normal basis. But when the energy waves fluctuated and changed, it meant they were awake. And right now, Ryou was awake.

He was curious to know why Ryou was awake at this time of night.

__

* Ryou? *

/ S-Seto? /

* What are you doing up at midnight? *

/ Nothing. You should be asleep /

The albino was hiding something. Then again, he was hiding a lot from them. It was too bad Ryuuji was asleep, otherwise they would be able to break through Ryou's mental defences.

He got up from his desk at the sound of a door closing. It came from the same corridor, so he expected it to be from one of their rooms. He was betting that Ryou was going out. There was school tomorrow, not that he was planning to go, so he had no reason to be going out at this time of night.

Deciding that Ryou was acting suspicious, Seto followed him as he snuck into the small garage near the back gates. A moment later, Ryou was riding away on a white motorcycle, one that he had bought a few days ago. Seto followed close behind on his own. They had decided to each buy one so they could get places easily. Each was installed with tracking and tracing systems, along with a communication panel. They were also able to access the TC network.

"I wonder where he's going at this time of night."

He made some wild turns and sped up in some places, finally taking a deserted highway to . . .

Domino Pier.

--------

Domino Pier

--------

Marik watched from the shadows as a motorcycle rode into view, headlights flashing bright. He was still unaccustomed to the bright lights, though artificial ones didn't affect him as badly as sunlight did. A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched Ryou park the bike and take off the helmet he was wearing.

He had good taste.

Ryou got off the bike and looked around. It was time for him to make his move.

"Ryou!"

The albino turned around. Marik jogged up to him, putting on a mask of relief and joy at seeing him. No, Ryou hadn't changed much since the last time they saw each other. Maybe he looked a bit more drawn and careworn and a bit more sophisticated, older and definitely maturer.

"Namu," he greeted with a nod. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Marik cupped Ryou's face in his hands. "I missed you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I had no choice. It was leave or die."

He seemed to accept this explanation. Marik could see it in his dark eyes. There was a flicker of hope from behind the icy barrier, a soft edge to the way his mouth was set. Marik took this chance to lean in and kiss him softly, glad that he didn't pull away, but also a little confused as to why he didn't respond either.

There was no denying it. Ryou had missed his touch and it was all that he could do not to give in and melt into his arms. But he had a job to do and a mission to accomplish. There was no time for pleasantries now. Mokuba's life was at stake.

"Namu." He broke away from the other.

"Where is the younger Kaiba?"

"How did you know about him?"

"I've been tracking you down for a while now," Marik explained. "I know Kaiba Mokuba's in danger. Where is he? I need to give him this antidote."

Ryou was suspicious, that was to say. He wanted so badly to trust his former lover, but somehow he just couldn't find it inside him to do so. But if he really had the antidote, the way to restore Mokuba's health . . . he would have to go against his gut feeling. Anything, just to rescue Mokuba.

"Give me the antidote," he said softly. "Seto will not let anyone touch his otouto. I will administer the antidote."

"You do not know how," Marik protested.

"Teach me then," Ryou said stubbornly. "I will administer the antidote."

Marik pressed a package into his hands.

"There is the antidote here. In this package there is a packet of herbs. You must boil these in four cups of water until there is only half the amount left. Then sift the contents until you separate the herbs from the liquid. Let Mokuba drink the liquid – all of it, mind – and apply the herbs to his wound."

"That's all?"

"Yes." Marik's eyes held his. He touched their foreheads together. "Come back tomorrow, same time. I want to see you again."

This time, Ryou lost himself and his common sense as soon as Marik's breath hit his face. Marik could tell by the way his eyes just glazed over and closed when their lips touched. This was only a moment for feelings.

Seto bit his lip and turned away, unable to watch.

--------

End Chapter Six

--------

Author's Notes:

The Marik/Ryou was unexpected, but I hoped you guys liked! This is my first time writing something other than Seto/Ryou or partial Ryuuji/Ryou, so bear with me! Originally this chapter was meant to be Seto-centric, but I guess I'll make up for it next chapter.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	7. The Healing Process

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst and lots of it!

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Picaro: yeah, it's pretty hard to believe I wrote something other than Seto/Ryou, huh? I was a bit shocked myself, but I guess it's a vital part of the story. So yeah . . . don't worry, I'm still the infamous Seto/Ryou writer! And who do _you think_ will win Ryou's heart in the end?

Maruken: you like? I created my story around Marik/Ryou just for you! Though I can't promise anything . . . my mind tends to drag me off unbidden, so if things turn out funny, don't blame me!

Quintain: QUEENIE YOU REVIEWED! Yay! This teaches you to always leave a review. It's the same as writing 'I came, I saw, I reviewed'! . . . Julius Caesar must have gotten to me . . .

Alick: so do you like Charmed?

Shrowded angel: glad you like . . . here's more!

Elle=FaTe2x1: happy you think it's cool! I love it too!

Ril: of course I'll update! Here you go!

--------

Chapter Seven: The Healing Process

--------

Seto hovered around in the kitchen while Ryou prepared the water and the utensils for the antidote. At first, Seto had been sceptical as to whether the brew was really the antidote or not, but Ryuuji stopped by at a herbalist and showed him the mixture. The medicine was approved.

So Ryou went along brewing it, ignoring Seto's attempts at conversation while he did. The albino was insulted that he doubted him. Ryuuji attempted to pacify him by saying that they had a reason to be doubtful, seeing as they didn't even know who Namu was and that he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Let me help you with the water."

Ryou turned away and poured the water into the special medicine pot (A/N: I dunno what it's called, but us Chinese use it for boiling herbal medicine) and stirring it with the herbs a little. He then covered it with a lid and left it to boil. Meanwhile, he took out a sifter from an overhead cupboard.

"Ryou . . ."

The albino continued to ignore him, now staring intently at the pot. Seto sighed in frustration.

"Look, Ryou, will you listen to me?" he demanded. "This – this Namu guy seems very strange. From what Ryuuji's told me, he disappeared for a year and now he's suddenly come back. He knows about Mokuba, about us, you've only seen him at night . . . in deserted areas to boot. Don't you think his character is a bit shady? We have every reason to doubt the remedy he gave."

He grabbed Ryou's arm, only to have the albino shake it off with a glare.

"Wasn't the herbalist's approval good enough for you?"

"It's not that . . ."

"Then what is it?" Ryou's eyes narrowed. "You're still suspicious. You think the medicine's going to kill Mokuba, not cure him. That's why you're so intent on getting professional advice instead of trusting me."

"This is my brother's life at stake," Seto growled, losing his temper. "Of course I'll be suspicious. _I_ don't know this Namu. How do _I_ know if he can be trusted?"

"You trust me."

"I won't trust anyone who doesn't give me a reason to," he snapped flatly. "And how do I know you and Ryuuji didn't work together to create this Namu character so that I'd believe this is the real cure for Mokuba? What happens if Mokuba dies? He's the only family I have left."

Ryou lifted his hand and slapped him, hard. His dark brown eyes were cold and angry. Seto detected the thoughts '_I hate you_' and '_yarou_' very strongly. His cheek stung and burned from the slap. Ryou was still holding the sifter in his other hand and that was thrust into Seto's hands roughly.

"Fine. If you don't trust me, then I won't help anymore. You do this yourself."

With that, he brushed past Seto and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him angrily. Ryuuji stuck his head around the kitchen doorway, looking confused. He took one look at the situation, sighed and shook his head.

"It's going to hail today," he commented.

"He's so stubborn."

"You're just as stubborn, Seto." Ryuuji took the sifter from his hands. "And you're also too blunt for your own good. That comment about trust really cut deep. If I didn't know better, I would have been out that door too."

He shooed the CEO out of the kitchen with the sifter.

"Nani?"

"Sa, find Ryou and apologise. Otherwise you'll be at odds with each other and it'll be awkward for me and Mokuba, when he wakes up."

--------

Domino Park

--------

If there was one place in this God-forsaken city Seto liked, it was the park. Domino had a very nice park, smack-bang in the middle of the CBD. There was an impressive fountain in the middle of this park in the middle of the city. It was kept in fairly good condition.

The grass around this fountain was a very healthy shade of green compared to the rest of the city, which was a rather dry yellow. He parked his motorcycle on the sidewalk and swung himself off, following the tracer he had placed on Ryou. The boy was here somewhere. He didn't like the fact that Ryou knew he had a tracer and so tried to muffle the signal as much as possible.

He checked the fountain. There were a couple of people sitting on the rim, throwing things at the fish inside. A couple was making out, dangerously unaware of the fact that they might fall in at any time. He ignored them and ran towards the group of trees.

There were a group of kids playing hide-and-seek. He looked around for a while, not sure where to go. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where Ryou was; only that he was in the park. Sometimes he wished that Ryou would just stop being so stubborn and they wouldn't have so many problems.

But that was the way the albino was, he supposed. If Ryou wasn't headstrong and firm on his beliefs, then he wouldn't be Ryou. Besides, he was Mokuba's only hope. At least, until Seto found another way to cure him. Though that may be quite a while, since he didn't even know what kind of snake had bitten him. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You should be going back home. The medicine is ready."

Ryou was sitting on a low branch of a nearby tree, one leg bent in front of him and his arms resting comfortably on his stomach. He looked relatively unfazed. Seto walked over, arms folded as he regarded the previously insulted albino.

"Why did you walk off like that?"

"You don't trust me," Ryou replied. "And I needed time to myself."

"Look, I was being a jerk," Seto said hesitantly. "And I – gomen."

He looked away in embarrassment. He had never apologized to someone out of his own free will before. Ryou managed a half-hearted smile and fought back sudden laughter, shaking his head and looking up at him.

"You're apologizing? I thought you didn't know how to."

"Ryou, I know I said some really horrible things . . . and I'm sorry for them. But you can't expect me to grovel at your feet because, frankly, I won't do it."

"Still as arrogant as ever, I see." Ryou smirked uncharacteristically. "I'm not asking you to grovel. All I want is for you to trust me. Ryuuji trusts me and you saw for yourself that I wanted to do something good for you and Mokuba. Why can't you trust me?"

Seto extended a hand to help Ryou up. The albino looked at him for a second, unsure of whether to take the hand or not, then took it anyway.

__

* Gomen, Ryou. I do trust you *

--------

Kaiba Mansion

--------

"So do we give him both bowls, or just one?" Ryuuji asked, looking perplexed.

"All of it, slowly," Ryou replied distractedly. "Those were the directions."

The prepared herbal remedy had a distinctive, bitter scent. Ryuuji, who didn't like bitter foods or drinks, kept well away from it. That left Ryou and Seto to pour it out into two bowls. A servant carried it upstairs to Mokuba's room and set it down carefully on the bedside table. In a third bowl was the used herbs and next to it were bandages.

"All right. Seto, get him up into a sitting position. We'll have to make him drink it."

"Demo, he's unconscious." Seto lifted his brother up.

"You'll be surprised. It's a reflex for some to drink when they're unconscious. It's like leaning into someone's touch when you're unconscious."

Ryou lifted the first bowl to Mokuba's parted lips and poured the murky liquid inside. To Ryuuji's surprise, the boy swallowed. When the bowl was empty, Mokuba grimaced, still unconscious. Seto felt relief surge through him. If Mokuba could react to a drink, then that meant he was still alive. Ryou brought the second bowl to his lips and Mokuba drank that as well.

"Ok, now we need to apply the used herbs," Ryou said, turning to Ryuuji.

"Here," the game creator said, handing over the third bowl. "And here are the bandages."

"Arigatou. Seto, pull up his sleeve; Ryuuji, get the bandages ready."

The albino scooped up the herbs and set it gently onto Mokuba's arm, where the two puncture wounds showed. They weren't bleeding any longer, but they were still prominent. Ryuuji handed over the bandages and Ryou wrapped them skilfully around the arm, securing it with just the right amount of pressure. He fastened it with a clip and leaned back.

"All right, we're done," he sighed. "Now we just wait."

--------

Two hours later – Kaiba Mansion

--------

Mokuba coughed, hacked and began to sweat profusely. As this happened, Seto panicked. Mokuba was still unconscious, much to their dismay. Apart from Seto, this fact also disturbed Ryou, who was worried about whether Namu had tricked him or not, like Seto had said.

"Matte, minna!" Ryuuji exclaimed suddenly, pointing to Mokuba. "Look at what he's coughing up!"

Upon closer inspection, Mokuba was hacking up mouthfuls of blood. Servants brought a tub for him to spit it out in and Ryou sighed in relief. Black blood. It was a good sign. He pointed this out to Seto when the brunette went into frenzy over this new predicament.

"Daijoubu, Seto. Mokuba's getting rid of all the poison in his system. The blackness in his blood is the poison. As soon as the blood turns red again, he's going to be fine."

"What if he loses all his blood in the process?" Seto whispered, fear leaking into his voice as he watched his little brother hacking and coughing.

"Then I'll give him mine," Ryou said firmly. "But don't worry, he won't lose it all. I promise."

Seto watched Mokuba as he unconsciously rolled onto his side and leaned over the edge of the bed, vomiting out the poison. He couldn't lose his little brother. If he did, then he would well and truly be alone in this world. They had made a promise to each other, when their parents died, that they would be together for as long as they could.

Mokuba stopped vomiting and Seto wiped his mouth off carefully. Then he convulsed and began again. The CEO's heart twisted painfully. His baby brother was suffering and all he could do was sit here and watch. There was nothing he could do to help ease Mokuba's pain. So, instead of focusing on the blood, Seto thought back to his childhood with Mokuba.

They grew up in Odate with their birth parents, up until the year Seto turned six. Then his father got a job in Domino and they moved here as a family. Mokuba was two years old. Two years later, on Seto's eighth birthday, their parents died in a car crash while coming to pick him up from school. He still remembered when he had been called to the principal's office and was told that he and his brother would have to go to an orphanage.

It wasn't half as bad as he had originally thought. In fact, he had to give that damned place a little credit. He had realised his dream, his goal in life, during that whole year he had been living there with Mokuba. He had been forced to grow up, stripping him of his childhood at a very early stage in life. All he wanted was his childhood back.

The chance came when he saw the businessman and chess player, Kaiba Gozaburo, on television. Mokuba had himself had been in a classroom, playing chess, when the World Chess Championships had come on. He watched as the man he would soon know to be his foster father was presented with the trophy. A plan began to formulate in his mind. This man, who was going to visit their orphanage next week, was going to adopt him and Mokuba. He knew the perfect way of getting him to do so.

Mokuba once said it was after that day that he had stopped smiling and laughing. There was only a look of intensity and concentration on his face, a fierce determination to achieve his goal. And he acknowledged the fact that, without Mokuba, he would have become someone worse than Kaiba Gozaburo, a brutal man without mercy.

It was Mokuba who kept him sane during those gruelling 'lessons' from Gozaburo. Through all the beatings, whippings and exhausting studies, Seto had relied on the knowledge that he was protecting Mokuba and giving them both a better future to keep himself sane. Mokuba became the reason he lived, the reason he worked and the anchor of his life. If he died, then there would truly be nothing left to live for.

When he first met Gaea, over the Internet, he was twelve, not even into adolescence yet. Gaea had promised him a future without fear for his life, joining TC had given him the courage to face life's hardships. He flourished under the training and, a year later, he finally accumulated all the skills and courage to perform the very last act he needed to secure their future.

At thirteen years old, he became the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. It was no longer a military company. Kaiba Corporation became a multi-billion dollar gaming company for children's games. He himself became immersed in the inventing processes and the company expanded worldwide.

Of course, there was still TC. The agency kept him occupied for a long time. When he rose to the rank of Elite at fourteen, he was giving the task of training the newbies. Three of them had died during assignments, two out of training and only one had actually become a full-fledged member. That one member was around the city somewhere, working with a new partner from elsewhere.

"He's stopped," Ryou said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. "The blood's red! He's going to make it, Seto!"

"Hontou?" Seto lifted Mokuba's limp form into his arms. "Mokuba?"

"Niisama . . .?"

Mokuba's slate grey eyes opened groggily. The colour was brought back to his face as he stirred, eyes trying to focus. When they did, the first thing he saw was Seto's relieved face. He grinned weakly.

"Ohayou, niisama," he greeted.

"Ohayou, Mokuba." Seto hugged him. "How do you feel?"

"Tired . . . and sleepy." He yawned. "How long have I been out . . .?"

"Three days, Mokuba," Ryou whispered. He was standing a little way back, with Ryuuji, and the two of them looked tired, but also relieved. "It's just past midnight."

"Oh . . . no wonder I feel hungry."

Seto managed a weak chuckle, hugging him close again. Soon, Mokuba fell asleep in his brother's arms, a small, content smile on his face. Seto lay him down, brushing back the damp hair from his forehead and watching him fondly. He wasn't going to lose Mokuba . . . he wasn't going to be alone.

"Arigatou, minna," he murmured to Ryou and Ryuuji. "Arigatou."

"We're just helping out a friend," Ryuuji said cheerfully.

"Heh, right." Seto made eye contact with Ryou. "Gomen, I didn't mean to doubt you. I hope we can put aside differences from now on."

"As far as I'm concerned, we've had no differences since you and Ryuuji saved me," Ryou replied sincerely. "I'm just glad Mokuba's all right."

--------

Domino Pier

--------

Marik slammed his fist into the wall of one of the many warehouses.

"Shimatta," he cursed.

It was past the time he had arranged to meet Ryou and the albino hadn't shown up. Of course, his siblings had expected him to be stood up, but nevertheless, he still wanted to see Ryou. He didn't want to involve Ryou in the things he did, but given that, by an ironic twist of fate, Ryou _was_ involved, he didn't have a choice. It hurt him to have to use Ryou.

"You shouldn't have gone so far, niisan."

"Damare, Malik," Marik snapped angrily.

Malik came out from the shadows. He was almost identical to his older brother, only that he seemed more neatly dressed and more like a creature of light. That alone contradicted his darker nature. His handsome features were twisted into a sneer of contempt.

"That Chosen whore has gotten to your brain," he jeered.

"_Ryou – is – not – a – whore_," Marik growled. "Just shut the hell up, Malik!"

"You're turning against your own family for an enemy?" Malik looked angry. "I can't believe this! What is so good about that Chosen? He is our enemy!"

"You won't understand because you've never experienced what it's like to live as a normal person! You were barely two years old when you were dragged into darkness, but I was old enough to remember! I had never dreamed about coming back into contact with the real world, but Ryou – meeting Ryou gave me the chance! In hundreds of years, he was my first hope!"

"You're going soft. This is only part of the bigger plan."

"Just leave me alone."

Malik vanished with a huff, leaving Marik to ponder his thoughts about Ryou.

--------

End Chapter Seven

--------

Author's Notes:

Marik was OOC, Malik was OOC, Seto was OOC, Ryou was OOC, Ryuuji hardly appeared . . . I'm really losing it, aren't I?

Call the cops, Relinquished's finally lost her grip on sanity.

Wait a second . . . did I even have one in the first place?

No, I didn't think so.

I was going to kill off Mokuba, but then, he's too cute. And annoying. And bratty. And he annoys Ryuuji.

Why didn't I kill him off?

Seto: cos I would've have wrung your neck in two!

Ah, that's right.

Ryou: and none of us would have been happy.

You care about me?

Ryuuji: no, we wouldn't have been happy because Mokuba died, not because you would have had your neck wrung. You'd deserve it.

You're so mean!

Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji: we'll take that as a compliment ^_______^!

* Sigh *

Well, minna, REVIEW!

Relinquished


	8. Struggle for Security

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst (GO ANGST!) and an uncertain Ryou with a pathetic attempt at showing how much Seto and Ryuuji _really_ care about our bishie.

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Kaoru: hey, you got a good idea there! I'll consider it =^-^=! I've never written a threesome before, but I _have_ written a triangle where Seto ends up with Ryou anyway (when have I not?)! I've got the story all planned and I think you may be pleased ^_~

Jargonelle: I'll look forward to your reviews! Yeah, Mokuba's usually used to manipulate Seto, so I thought I'd change that a bit. Besides, Marik wants Ryou to trust him and he doesn't really care about manipulating Seto. I thought to add a bit of angst and argument between our three main characters and it's perfectly normal for them to doubt Ryou.

Elle-FaTe2x1: of course there's nothing wrong with OOC! I never said there was, only that I've received flames in previous fics that dissed OOC. Ryou 'forgot' to meet Marik . . . hehe, 'forgot' on purpose ^-^

I will be using one line [--------] to signify a change in character focus, but the scene will_ not_ change. When a scene changes, there will be the name of the scene and lines above and below it. Okay?

__

// ~ // Ryuuji

__

/ ~ / Ryou

__

* ~ * Seto

--------

Chapter Eight: Struggle for Security

--------

Kaiba Seto was a very responsible person. He worked hard in school, at home and ran his own gaming company very smoothly. Juggling these three things was very difficult, especially for a teenager. This teenager, the child prodigy of Japan, was different.

He made time for these things, organising himself down to the last minute, curt and strict on orders. Organising his schedule meant that he had to sort things according to priority. His first and foremost priority was TC. Next on the ladder was his company, then the business deals and functions for his company. Fourth would be his school and homework.

The last rung would be his family and friends. He barely made enough time for Mokuba when he was still an individual TC agent. Now he found that, with two partners, a considerable amount of stress had been taken off his shoulders and he could fit a bit more time for his otouto.

That did _not_ mean, however, that they still spent a lot of time together. Often these times would be late at night, when Seto finished off the last of his paperwork and went into Mokuba's room to talk. Otherwise it was when they were doing homework and Seto helped him. Other than that, they only saw each other at meals.

Otogi Ryuuji was almost the same. He had recently gotten his head around a new game he was devising and was locked up in his room more often than not, designing the base of the game. He only came out of his room to eat. Even at school, he brought a laptop, which contained his data, with him.

Ryou was fed up with the two of them. It hurt Mokuba to not see his niisama and he always had this unexplainable feeling of insecurity whenever they weren't around. Like a leaf being tossed around in a violent gale.

It was on one of these occasions he finally gave up. Ryuuji was in his room, par usual, and Seto was in the study, working.

"Ryuuji," he called, knocking on the door. "Ryuuji, are you busy?"

"Very. Let me finish this, onegai, Ryou."

"Hai," he sighed.

It was the same with Seto.

"Go away, Ryou. I'm busy."

__

/ Fine! Be busy! I guess you don't care about Mokuba anymore /

* Mokuba's at a school camp * Seto sounded confused. _* Daijoubu ka, Ryou? You sound upset *_

"Upset doesn't even _begin_ to cover it," Ryou snapped. The ground shook and he took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, so don't bother coming out. When the two of you decide to spend some time with the rest of the world, you can do so."

The sound of footsteps came through the door as he turned to walk away. Seto flung open the door with a bang, grabbing Ryou's elbow as he turned to leave. Ryuuji came up behind them, having come from his own room a few doors down. The albino was staring straight ahead, ignoring them.

"Ryou . . ."

"Gomen, Kaiba-sama, I'll go away as you ordered," Ryou said scathingly. "You and Otogi-sama can finish your work, which is obviously more important."

"What is wrong with you?" Ryuuji demanded. "We never said anything like that! Where'd you get _that_ idea from?"

"Don't be such an attention-seeker, Ryou."

The ground trembled so violently, Seto and Ryuuji were almost afraid the mansion would collapse. Ryou's eyes flashed. He was struggling to keep his temper in check and was failing utterly. He didn't understand. He used to be able to control his emotions and suppress them so he could avoid the disasters that went along with it. Ever since he had met Seto and Ryuuji, he couldn't.

"_Attention-seeker?_" he repeated incredulously. "You say I'm an attention-seeker? Would I need to seek attention if you give it to me?"

"Look, we're both very busy people Ryou." Seto attempted a reason. "We can't always make time for other people."

"So I'm just another person?" Ryou took a step back, face hidden behind the fringe of his hair. "Wakarimashita. I won't bother you again."

__

I can't help it. I need the attention. I need to know someone cares about me, otherwise I might just kill myself trying to decide whether they do or not. I've always been alone and I hate it.

He turned and, before Seto or Ryuuji could say anything, left.

__

I just want to feel safe.

--------

Domino Pier

--------

As the first droplets fell, Marik knew his young lover was hurting. The breeze told him that Ryou was in a state of confusion and the hail . . . he was annoyed. He had long since learnt to read how Ryou's emotions affected the weather. It proved useful when trying to read him.

Of course, there was yet another reason why Ryou's power was useful to him. When it rained, the dark clouds blocked out the sunlight and he was able to go outside of his 'den'. It didn't restrict his movements, though he had to be quick to get back into the shade when it cleared.

So now he had to find Ryou. He hadn't seen the albino in two months and it almost seemed as if Ryou had forgotten him altogether. He didn't like being forgotten. And he didn't like his property getting hurt either. Ryou was his property, and he owned the albino boy. The one who looked so much like an associate of his.

It seemed that luck was on his side. As soon as he stepped outside the warehouse, the sight of a soaked, wet boy who was standing beside a white motorcycle greeted him. Ryou had tears coursing down his face and he made no effort to stop it. He looked shaken.

"Namu . . ." he said weakly.

"Ryou!"

Marik jogged up to him and took the frailer boy into his arms. Ryou had a hard, outer emotional shell, but when that shell was broken, his will was shattered. As the boy clung to him, Marik gritted his teeth. The damn Chosen were behind this. They won Ryou's trust and then hurt him like this.

"Sh . . . daijoubu, Ryou," he murmured, stroking the boy's wet hair.

"They said I'm an attention-seeker," Ryou whispered.

"Dare ka?"

"S – Kaiba and Otogi."

"Kuso, Ryou, I'll go teach them a lesson."

"Iie, dame yo, Namu!" Ryou looked up at him. "Onegai, don't do anything to them. I just – just need you here with me. Onegai."

Marik complied with his wishes and pulled him closer. He wouldn't seek to punish Kaiba and Otogi just yet. Right now, the important thing was to savour his time with Ryou. He brushed the hair from the boy's eyes gently and kissed him on the forehead.

He was glad that, as a demon, he couldn't catch colds.

--------

Ryuuji's Motorcycle (A/N: lol, great scene name, ne?)

--------

Ryou had been gone for over an hour and the rain still had no intention of letting up. They had really hurt him this time. Seto was somewhere in the city, looking for the albino as well. When the time came, Ryou really knew how to hide himself.

"Ryou . . . doko de?" he muttered.

The screen on the handlebars of his motorbike flashed and Seto's voice came through the intercom.

"I've found him."

"Where?"

"Domino Pier."

--------

Domino Pier (A/N: Again!)

--------

Seto was waiting for him on the highway. He was leaning against his own black motorcycle, tapping his foot impatiently. Ryuuji stopped beside him. His bike was blood red, a colour that matched his favourite vest. Neither of them wore helmets.

"How did you manage to trace him here?"

"I've seen him come here before," Seto explained, getting onto his bike. He started the engine. "This pier's unused, since they built the new docks. He comes here to meet that friend of his, Namu."

"Namu?" Ryuuji frowned. "Hen na."

"Ee. Namu's the one who gave Ryou the antidote. They met here before."

"Namu's dodgy," Ryuuji said, with a street-wise air. "Coming out only at night, hiding at an abandoned pier. You gotta hand it to him, though. He's got Ryou wrapped around his little finger. Ryou's at his beck and call."

They both frowned before speeding off in the direction of the pier. Ryuuji gripped the bars tightly. If anything happened to Ryou, he'd never forgive himself. He wanted to protect the other boy and he was doing a pathetic job at it. How could he hurt him like that?

"This is it, Ryuuji," Seto said over the intercom.

"Wakatta." He looked briefly over at Seto. "What do you think we'll find?"

"You wouldn't want to know," was the final reply.

They came to a stop a little way off from the pier, safe enough so they would not be seen and yet close enough so that they knew what was happening. At the far end of the pier was Ryou and he was leaning into the arms of a man Ryuuji assumed could only be Namu. The rain had cleared, but there were still dark clouds covering the sunlight, so it was rather dark.

"That's Namu?" he asked.

"Ee, Namu desu." Seto frowned. "Ryou no koibito desu."

"_Koibito?_ Are you sure?"

"They were together the last time I came," he explained. "You can definitely say they're more than just old friends. He's not a good character, to be sure."

"You sound worried, Seto."

Seto didn't reply. 'Namu' kissed Ryou on the temple and embraced him from behind. The CEO felt his insides churn. He _definitely_ had a bad feeling about this. Ryuuji clenched and unclenched his fists, forcing himself to relax. They didn't have any evidence against this Namu to take any action, but they couldn't just let Ryou be taken away so easily without giving a fight.

"I can't take this anymore," he said finally. "We have to get him back."

"Who are we to him, Ryuuji?" Seto asked sharply. "We are dealing with someone who Ryou might possibly _love_ and we _know_ what damage can be caused when his temper is provoked. Who are _we_ to tell him who to be with?"

Ryuuji turned away from him, green eyes squeezed shut.

"I know he's making a mistake," Seto continued in a quieter tone. "We both know that he'll end up getting hurt. But this is _his_ decision and _his_ life. We can't tell him what to do. He'll see sense sooner or later. Let him be happy, even if it's all a façade. He won't know what's really good for him until he's experienced something that he _thinks_ is good for him."

"Wakatta," Ryuuji mumbled finally.

"Now we just need to have him come home."

Seto placed a hand over his third eye area and channelled his power. They went along the bond they had to Ryou, only to find it blocked. With a dismissive wave of his hand, Ryuuji destroyed the wall and they continued. Now they were aware that Ryou knew they were inside his mind. He tried throwing up another block, but with Ryuuji present, they were destroyed before they even formed.

__

/ What do you want? /

* Ryou * Seto began softly. _* Come home, onegai *_

/ Why should I, Kaiba? The two of you obviously don't care about me at all. Go back to your precious work_ /_

// Ryou, you know that isn't true // Ryuuji interjected. _// We _do_ care about you, otherwise we wouldn't have dropped everything when you left, to come looking for you //_

* Gomen. We were bakas to not realise your feelings. Onegai, come home *

--------

Ryou was hesitant. He pulled away from a confused 'Namu'.

"Ryou?"

Seto and Ryuuji sounded so sincere, which was a surprising thing for both of them. They apologised and wanted him back. They cared about him enough to drop work at once to come looking for him. He had raised on hell of a storm and they had braved it to look for him.

"Ryou, come with me," 'Namu' murmured in his ear. "I'll make you happy."

The albino wanted to melt into his arms forever at those words, but Seto and Ryuuji were foremost in his mind. They gave him a sense of security and belonging even 'Namu' couldn't give. The latter made him happy, but there was always the thought that he would just leave again that made him feel so unsure.

__

* Ryou. We need you with us *

/ Y-You need me? /

// Hai, Ryou. We need you. You're too important for us to let go //

He was important to them. He _meant_ something to them. _They cared for him_. Even when he threw his fits, they always wanted him back. They broke through his outer barrier and touched his real soul and they held it. They were the ones who never let him down.

"Come with me, koi," 'Namu' whispered in his ear. "Stay with me. They wouldn't come after you if their conscience didn't tell them to. They did something wrong and they just want to fix it. You aren't _that_ important to them. If you had just run off on them without reason, they wouldn't come after you."

__

* Don't listen to him Ryou *

// Don't go with him, Ryou! We need you //

"I won't hurt you. You know that. I've always been here for you. You know I've only helped you every time you came to me. I'm the only one who understands you, remember?"

"You – helped me . . ." Ryou sounded dazed.

"Yes, I helped you and I'm still helping. You trust me. They only use you." He kissed Ryou's neck lightly. "Come with me and you won't be hurt ever again."

--------

"Was this in the plan, Seto?" Ryuuji asked.

"No, not this, no."

They watched as 'Namu' whispered to Ryou, leading him away from the edge of the pier. The winds picked up; showing that Ryou was confused. By this time, the rain had died away totally, so he wasn't upset anymore. Everything around them was wet and the clouds hadn't gone away.

"I don't want to lose him," Ryuuji hissed.

"Do you think I do?" Seto snapped. "This 'Namu' is influencing Ryou with his close presence. If we don't think of something, he'll be taken away and there'll be no way we could get him back."

"You go down there and hold them for a while," Ryuuji said. "I'll go scrape up some details about this 'Namu' person."

__

* Ryou . . . *

--------

End Chapter Eight

--------

Author's Notes:

That was weird. I'm telling you that came out nothing like I'd expected! Too much weird attempts at romance. So repetitive, ne? I'll try and do better next chapter. To those of you who don't like yaoi/shounen-ai, I suggest you open your minds cos it's everywhere on the net and you'll never get rid of it! Male/male pairings are cool! I might put rape and torture in further chapters, so brace yourselves!

I'll brief all you faithful readers about my plans for this story:

First of all, I'm going to finish this off at the end of this 'issue'. Then I'm going to go through a revising stage. When that's done, I'm going to write _a sequel!_

I love sequels. I can do so much more with sequels.

This sequel will occur around 6 months after the ending of this and there will be Kurama and Hiei from Yu-Yu Hakusho, who will also appear near the end of this fic. Before I give too much away, that's basically it.

I was planning for this to be a quartet, so watch out!

Now, keep those reviews coming!

Relinquished

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

\/

REVIEW, ONEGAI SHIMASU!


	9. Illusions and Temptations

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgement is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst (GO ANGST!) and an uncertain Ryou with a pathetic attempt at showing how much Seto and Ryuuji _really_ care about our bishie.

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Maruken: two reviews from you! I feel special ^_^! You're welcome about the pairing; yes I created it especially for you! Oh hell yeah, Seto and Ryuuji have to work fast cos lil uke-chan isn't gonna be very safe with Marik and the other Ishtars . . . and I'm in love with Kurama-chan too ^_^!

Kaoru: of course you'll be pleased! I live to please my faithful readers/reviewers! Mostly reviewers, and you're one of them! Maruken's another and Picaro's another and Jargonelle's another and Elle-FaTe2x1 is another and Ril's another, alick's another, quintain (Queenie) is another and shrowded angel is another! But in this reply, you're most important! I live and love to please!

How come I can name all my reviewers without trouble and other people can't? T_T Please! Ask people to read and review? I'd really appreciate it! Could all the faithful followers of this fic please introduce it to people who they think will enjoy it? I'm expecting more reviews after this chapter * looks at people sternly *

--------

Chapter Nine: Illusions and Temptations

--------

__

TC Search General Subject/Keyword(s): Namu

Results found: 1

Ryuuji clicked on that search result. A window opened on the screen of his bike database (A/N: lol, so cool!). There was little information on him, but what information there was, was not good. Ryuuji read:

__

Namu, the mortal name adopted by one leeching demon, Marik Ishtar. One of the four kings of Chimera Brigade, a new Otherworld force pit against humanity.

Leeching demon, one of the four kings of Chimera. Ryuuji panicked. He knew it! Namu was not who Ryou thought he was and this put the albino in danger. Swinging a leg over his bike, Ryuuji sped down to join Seto, who was having trouble with reaching Ryou.

"Seto!" he called.

"Ryuuji, this isn't working," Seto shouted. "He can't seem to hear me."

"He's – one of – Chimera," Ryuuji panted, running up to him. They had left their bikes at the edge of the pier. "Four kings – leeching demon."

"Nani?" the CEO glanced at Ryou, whose expression had glazed over and he was slack in Marik's arms. "Then he's probably leeching Ryou's energy right now! We have to do something."

They watched Marik carefully as he clutched Ryou to him. The grip was possessive and his lips were curled in a smirk. He knew the two were furious with him for taking Ryou away. Ryou's eyes were glazed over and he was slack in his arms. His leeching had taken away any coherency in the boy's thoughts. Just to spite the two standing a little away from him, Marik brought Ryou's neck closer to him and began to treat it in an intimate fashion, kissing and sucking.

Ryuuji started forward in anger, but Seto kept him back. He himself was fuming. Oh, the demon was enjoying watching them squirm.

"Unhand him immediately, Marik," Seto ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Marik asked sweetly, running a hand lovingly through Ryou's long hair. "He chose to come to me and frankly I'm not complaining."

"You've bewitched him." Ryuuji was trembling with anger.

"I did no such thing," Marik replied lightly. He picked Ryou up, bridal style. "I – _we_ – have to go now. So many things to do . . . and so little time, ne, ore no koneko-chan?"

Ryou mumbled inaudibly, leaning against Marik's chest as he was carried away. They disappeared into the nearest warehouse, number five. The two left behind didn't even bother hesitating before storming after them and into the darkness of the abandoned warehouse.

--------

Warehouse Five – Domino Pier

--------

It was cold and dark, a dingy place. A rat scuttled by Seto's foot as they walked through the surprisingly dark warehouse. This did not look anything like a normal warehouse. It was too much like a maze, a dark, warped maze. They were definitely in some sort of other dimension.

"Can you feel him nearby, Seto?" Ryuuji whispered.

"Faintly," Seto murmured back. "The darkness – it's clouding everything and Marik's leeching didn't help much either."

"What is it about Ryou's power that makes him a target for leeching demons?" Ryuuji's question hung in the silence. "I –I mean, first there was the spectre and now there's Chimera. Is there something about Ryou that we don't know?"

"Perhaps it's because he is an easy target." Seto could tell Ryuuji was about to protest, so he cut him off. "Maybe not physically and psychically, but emotionally and psychologically. You've seen how uncertain he is of himself. It makes him an easy target for those who can manipulate minds easily."

Seto _had_ realised that, over the past few months. He noticed, perhaps more than most, what the albino hid from them. On the outside, yes, he was emotionally unaffected by most things. He could cope with the burden of another's emotions by suppressing his own. But when all was said and done, Ryou was the one left broken and distraught, fighting for security and safety.

He put up mental blocks, but they were shattered with the nightmares he had. Those nightmares would leak into Seto's mind, showing him horrific scenes that no one should have had to experience. Those were Ryou's fears, memories and worries, the burdens he had to bear and the pain he went through. He may be one of TC's best, but he was still a child, trying to find where he belonged.

"Kami-sama, he _has_ to be all right," Ryuuji muttered.

"He will be," Seto said firmly. "I know he will."

__

And I'm going to make sure of it.

--------

River of Lost Memories

--------

Marik chuckled in amusement. He had opened a portal to the Otherworld while entering the warehouse. So now the two TC agents were mindlessly wandering in the Otherworld, looking for Ryou, who was safely with him. They wouldn't be able to trace them down for quite a while. Even if they did, they would not survive the temptations of this garden.

He reached River of Lost Memories. Here, he laid a semi-conscious Ryou by the river. A young woman rose out of the water to greet him. She had long, dark hair, braided with a net of pearls and wore a flowing, black dress. Marik nodded to her casually.

"Lethe," he said.

"Welcome back, Marik. You have brought a visitor."

"His name is Ryou – Bakura Ryou," Marik said. "I want you to erase all his memories of everything except me. Everything."

Lethe nodded, gliding over to where Ryou was stirring. His eyes shot open when her cool hands touched the side of his face. Immediately he sat up, looking around him. Marik took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What's going on, Namu?"

"Sh, daijoubu Ryou. Lethe is going to help you," Marik murmured soothingly. "She will give you a drink of her healing water and you will feel better."

"Healing water . . .?"

The woman frowned. Ryou instantly knew something was wrong from her reaction. When Marik offered him the cup, he pushed it away, refusing to drink. There was nothing wrong with him. Why did he need to drink _healing water_?

"Ryou, onegai, drink this," Marik said, on the verge of pleading. "You want to stay with me, don't you? If you drink the water from this river, you can. Your body is not suited to this plane of existence."

"No! I won't!" Ryou yelled suddenly, scrambling to get away. "You're not Namu! He doesn't exist, does he? There is no Namu. You don't have to lie to me any more. I could tell you were a demon, but you made me so _happy_, I couldn't just get rid of you. For a while, I'd actually thought I had fallen for you. But if you're asking me to give up everything for you, I won't."

"Ryou, koi, what are you talking about?"

"I heard, _Marik_," Ryou said bitterly. "I'm just a use-it-and-lose-it toy."

"No, you're not. I want you to stay with me forever, so I took these measures to bring you here. No one will be able to separate us anymore."

"You have my permission to enter the river, should you choose it," Lethe intervened. "I must return. Mnemosyne is waiting."

She disappeared under the waves. Ryou continued trying to get away from Marik, who grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him down. The albino landed on the grass with a thud and Marik forced himself on top of him, pinning him down. He looked dangerous,

"Ryou, you _will_ listen. Join me. We will live an immortal life together. Just you and me. No one will interfere with our lives again. I don't know who gave you the idea that I was lying to you, but I'm not. I never have."

"I heard that woman calling you Marik," Ryou mumbled. "And your behaviour was just too suspicious. If you really cared, you wouldn't make me forget everything."

Marik cupped his face with both hands, forcing him to meet his eyes. He was surprised at how conscious Ryou's mind was, even after he had leeched his power. There was something extraordinary about him and that made Marik want him to stay even more.

He leaned forward and kissed him gently. Ryou was reminded of the first time that they had kissed, in that same alleyway they had met. The touch was the same, gentle, almost as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. It made him feel needed, wanted and loved, even if the feeling only lasted when they touched. Marik moved from his lips down his jaw.

"I need you . . ." he murmured against his neck.

"Marik . . ."

--------

Garden of Lost Memories

--------

It seemed that the place they were walking in _did_ have an end. In fact, the end came so suddenly; neither was expecting it at all. The darkness just fell away from around them and was replaced by a blinding light. They were thrown backwards with the force of it all, only to hit their backs onto . . .

"A _tree?_" Ryuuji's surprised tone cut through the air. "Where are we?"

"A garden."

"I can tell, Seto."

The brunette stood up, brushing himself off. He then turned around to face the tree they had crashed into. It was an ancient oak, with a huge trunk and widespread branches. In fact, the whole place around them seemed untouched and old, very old. Even the flowers and smaller plants there seemed to give off a wise, serene feeling.

"It's not a normal garden," he murmured. "I'll bet we're in the Otherworld."

"So Marik took us to the Otherworld. Great," Ryuuji muttered. "How are we supposed to find Ryou? Maybe we should split up. I mean, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves. Come on, I'll go towards the hills."

Before Seto could say anything else, Ryuuji set off. With a shrug, the CEO decided that he was right and went in the opposite direction, towards the river. This garden was immense and it was difficult not to stray off course while walking through the beds of flowers. More than once, he had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place and was tempted just to relax and do nothing.

__

Where are you going? A voice asked

"Nani? Dare ka?"

__

Down here.

Seto looked down and there was a single rose in a bed of carnations. He looked closer and discovered that the rose had what resembled a little fairy residing within the bud. It was a minuscule creature, with delicate, silvery wings and skin a light pinkish tinge. It flittered up to his eye level, smiling.

__

I'm a rose sprite, it explained.

"So you live here?"

__

Yes. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?

"Ore wa . . ."

He stopped, frowning. Somehow, he just couldn't say his own name. It was like his mind had been wiped blank and his name was just a mass of indistinguishable words and sounds. He tried again, but failed, unable to utter the name that was known so well in the world.

"I don't remember," he breathed. "I don't remember my name."

__

Then don't think about it. Why are you here, in my garden?

Again, he frowned. No, he didn't remember that too.

__

Are you looking for someone?

"Hai, I'm looking for – for . . ."

The name slipped his mind. He tried to picture the person's face, but it just remained shadowed, unable to form a clear picture. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember who he was looking for. Wait, he had come with someone, hadn't he? So if he pictured that person's face, he would remember.

The rose sprite smiled sweetly at him and his attempts at remembering his companion failed utterly. His mind swam like it was submerged in rapidly running water, his memories and thoughts washing away from him.

__

If you don't remember, it must not be important. Come, relax here and have a long rest. You must be tired, coming all the way here.

He looked around to the river, where he swore he could see the faint image of a woman with long, dark hair looking back at him. Suddenly he felt very, very tired. His eyes began to grow heavy and he fought to stay awake. What was happening to him?

__

Sleep. You'll feel better just being asleep.

--------

Hillside

--------

Ryuuji looked over the edge of the hill he had been climbing and gasp. Standing in the valley below, tall and proud, was the Kaiba Mansion. It looked as if it belonged there, instead of back in Domino City. He approached it with caution, edging down the hill carefully. Until, of course, he saw who was inside the gates.

Sitting on the edge of the large, ornamental fountain was a certain person from his memory. He wore an oversized white shirt over torn jeans and had a mop of sandy brown hair and green eyes. Ryuuji's breath hitched in his throat.

"Ya, Ryuuji-kun."

"S-Satoshi-kun!"

Kobayashi Satoshi raised a hand in greeting, smiling cheekily at him. The game creator walked towards the fountain slowly, unable to believe his eyes. He was overwhelmed to see his old friend, but he was also suspicious. Satoshi was dead. He had seen Malik destroy him with his own eyes.

"Why are you here, Satoshi-kun?" he asked. "I saw Malik destroy you back at the mansion. And why is the Kaiba Mansion here?"

"Are you feeling all right, Ryuuji-kun?" Satoshi asked with a laugh. "We _are_ at the Kaiba Mansion. I haven't been destroyed at all. You must have been dreaming things up again. Look, I'm very much real."

He lifted a hand to Ryuuji, who took it hesitantly. Satoshi was right. He touched real flesh, warm and solid under his hands. But how could he be real? Satoshi had been dead for _years_. As if sensing his doubts, Satoshi smiled softly and very much unlike the real Satoshi.

"Sou, boku wa Satoshi janai," he said, voice changing to a higher pitch.

His hair lengthened and lost its sandy colour, eyes darkening to a soft, mysterious brown. His skin paled to a moonlike complexion and the scars faded. His shirt and torn jeans turned into a cream coloured sweater and dark blue jeans. When the change was complete, Ryuuji was staring at Bakura Ryou.

"Is this better?" he asked softly. "Ryuuji?"

"Ryou? We've been looking all over for you, how did you do that?"

"I learned it from the inhabitants here," Ryou explained. "It's good to be able to shape change in this place. I – I escaped from Marik and came here."

He took Ryuuji's hand gently and led him to the fountain edge, seating the game creator down onto the marble. When he started to pull his hand away, Ryuuji clung on tightly, looking up at him with a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Ryuuji . . .?"

"Ryou, I – I . . ." Ryuuji pulled him down. "I. . ."

Ryou smiled and rested a hand on his cheek, brushing the bangs out of his eyes with the back of his other hand. By now he was sitting in Ryuuji's lap, with the taller teen's arm around his waist. Leaning forward slightly, he brushed his lips against Ryuuji's gently.

"Ryuuji wa totemo daisuki desu," he whispered, pulling away.

--------

End Chapter Nine

--------

Author's Notes:

Ryuuji wa totemo daisuki desu – I really like (love) Ryuuji

Sou, boku wa Satoshi janai – Yes, I'm not Satoshi

Nani – what?

Dare ka – who is it?

Ore wa – I am. Ore is the masculine form of 'I'. Males say either 'boku' or 'ore'. The former is more feminine and Ryou, Ryuuji, Malik and Yugi use it. Seto and the other guys use 'ore' while Anzu uses 'watashi', the feminine form.

Daijoubu – it's all right

Koi – love, lover, sweetheart. It's short for 'koibito'

Lethe – this is a character I found in the Sailor Stars manga. She is the guardian of the River of Lost Memories, which, when someone is submerged into it or has drunk its water, will lose all their memories. Her counterfeit is Mnemosyne, who is the guardian of the River of Memories.

River/Garden of Lost Memories – I'm not sure if this is recorded in any mythology or legends, but it's basically (in this story) the first part of the actual 'Otherworld' you have to pass. I saw this in Sailor Stars too, when Usagi was trying to rescue Mamoru and ended up losing her memories in the garden talking to flowers and Makoto saved her.

The place Ryuuji stumbled over is basically another part to the Garden. More will be explained in later chapters.

Anyway, so that's their predicament at the moment.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	10. Emerge

****

Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgment is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst (GO ANGST!) and an uncertain Ryou with a pathetic attempt at showing how much Seto and Ryuuji _really_ care about our bishie.

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Kaoru: I'm a good author? Thanks ^__^!! Ryou-chan get molested by Marik and then Ryuuji is having deluded illusions/dreams because he's a hentai =P just kidding. Seto's the worst off. He doesn't have his memories any more! But it's pretty easy to get them back, seeing as the spell is a fairly simple one. Fairies aren't exactly the strongest Otherworld beings.

Ril: glad you like. I noticed that, in your bio, you didn't like Seto/Ryou pairings. I hope you still like this though, even though it does have implications of Seto/Ryou and Ryuuji/Ryou at this point.

--------

Chapter Ten: Emerge

--------

Ryou fought for control as Marik tried to dominate him. He wasn't about to give in so easily, especially to someone who had lied to him and used him for his own purposes. This Marik didn't love him.

"Y-Yamete!"

"Naze? It's obvious you want this too," Marik said, tracing a finger down his spine. Ryou shuddered. "Don't try to fight it, koi. Give it up."

They were dangerously closer to the water's edge. If Marik chose to, he could thrust his head under the water and keep him there if he chose to. Then, even if he didn't want to, he would lose all his memories. The river worked in many ways. Either the person drank willingly and erased all memories, or they fell in and the water soaked into their skin, or they had their heads pushed under the surface and kept there until they swallowed some. Either way, he would lose his memories.

"As soon as I claim you, you won't be able to leave my side." Marik's hands traveled dangerously low. "This is the special way of bonding between us from the denser planes. It's only a matter of time."

"Yamete, Marik," Ryou cried. "Why do you want to do this?"

"How many demons can say they claimed Britain's top secret agent? I'll tell everyone that Chimera is not a group to be taken lightly."

"This isn't right . . ." 

"Believe me, koi, it's right."

"I-Iya . . ."

With one final effort, Ryou pushed Marik away from him roughly. The blonde stumbled backward and fell, glaring. He had the boy right where he wanted and he fought back! The leeching had no effect on him, it seemed, and the thought angered Marik all the more.

"Well, if you wanna play rough . . ." he growled, picking himself off the ground and advancing on Ryou. "Let's play rough."

He lunged as Ryou tried to get on his feet, yanking him up by the hair, earning a pained gasp from the albino. Marik was beyond caring at this point, angered and frustrated at not getting his way with Ryou. He dragged Ryou right to the edge of the water and forced him to look up.

"I'll make you forget, _koi_," he snarled. "Mark my words; you'll be mine as soon as this is over. I _always_ get my way and I'll do anything."

Without hesitation, he pushed Ryou's head under the running water roughly. The albino panicked, unused to being underwater without preparation, and struggled wildly. The water pounded against his head and his neck strained, but Marik's steel grip on his neck threatened to break it if he struggled any more. Soon his already limited air supply ran out and a steel arm clamped around his chest, suffocating him. The blood rushed to his head and he felt faint. His body slackened, the darkness taking over him.

"STOP!" a voice cried distantly.

--------

Valley of Illusions (A/N: we find out the name at last!)

--------

Needless to say, Ryuuji wasn't expecting the words to come from Ryou's lips. Not that they weren't accepted, of course, but it had all come so suddenly. He looked into the soft, brown eyes only millimeters away from his own. They were somehow different to what he usually saw when he looked into Ryou's face, but he quickly brushed that aside.

"Do you mean that, Ryou?"

"Of course I do, baka," Ryou chided. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because this is the Otherworld and I've learnt not to trust anyone or anything in this realm." Ryuuji's voice was frank and curt, which amused Ryou no end. "You can't blame me for being skeptical."

"Ee, sou . . ." Ryou smiled. He brushed away a strand of Ryuuji's dark hair. "But you know me, don't you? You trust me."

"You're intelligent, I give you that," Ryuuji admitted. "But how could anyone master shape-shifting in a matter of hours being in the Otherworld? I have reasons to be doubtful."

Ryou placed a hand on his chest gently, tapping it with a long, slender finger. He kissed him again, just as gently, melting the taller teen with his gentle ministrations. It felt good, very good, but something nagged at the back of his mind. He had come to know Ryou as a soft, gentle and _warm_ presence, comforting and just soothing all aches and pains from his soul.

But this Ryou . . . he had never felt a colder presence. It was chilly, edged with frost and cold amusement. Ryou was _never_ like this. To be honest, it scared him a little. He was seeing Ryou in front of his eyes, he was touching him, but when he closed his eyes, it was an entirely different person who was kissing him, sitting in his lap. Someone with a vague resemblance to Ryou, but who would never have his gentle and soft-spoken nature.

On impulse, he prodded Ryou's mind. It was unfamiliar territory, this mind he was entering, and the block was somewhat stronger than Ryou's. There was a haunting feeling within the mind, trying to repel him from the secrets it hid. This only intrigued him further and he shattered the block. 'Ryou' tensed in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little sharply.

"If there is anything I've learnt about Ryou, it's that he will always be practical," Ryuuji said softly. "He would never distract people from a mission for his own pleasure. He would never tell me to forget something important, but he will always tell me when I am overworking myself and he'd force me to take a break. His presence is always warm and he wouldn't take emotions as amusement.

"I almost believed this was true, that he really did love me. Who are you really? Ryou's presence isn't within your mind. Who are you?"

'Ryou' stood up, enraged. He began to change yet again. His eyes were blood red, his hair shortened and darkened a shade or two and three long scars appeared on his now-tanned face. Ryou's sweater and jeans stretched into robes of a sandy yellow with a blood-red cape to match his eyes.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you," the new being snarled. "You with the power to destroy any mental blocks and psychic walls. But how long did it take you to realise it was a deception? You lust after one of your partners and this lust will be your downfall."

"_Who are you?_" Ryuuji asked coldly. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"A shape-shifting demon. I am one of the four kings of Chimera and my name is Bakura Anubis. As for why I can tell you what to do, the selfsame partner you lust after is my lighter half, a reincarnation of mine. We are pitted against each other and I will destroy anyone who comes to his protection."

"You are insane."

"I know that very well," Anubis cackled. "This valley is known as the Valley of Illusions, a part of the Garden of Lost Memories. Being a shape-shifter, I reside within this valley and beyond, bringing the wanderers to their downfall."

--------

Garden of Lost Memories

--------

The garden was very beautiful. He woke up to find himself in this garden, surrounded by small fireflies that darted about his face. They looked like the mythological fairies he had read about as a child.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. "_Who _am I?"

__

You are you, the little 'fairies' told him. _You don't need to worry about anything else. Stay here and relax. We'll take care of you._

He got up from where was sitting, propped up against a large oak tree. He noticed he was wearing a dark blue trenchcoat and that the coat was covered with grass stains on the left sleeve. He took the coat off and slung it over a black-clad arm, setting off towards where he heard water running.

"I have to see if I can clean this," he noted.

There was a wide field of flowers where he walked, ranging from simple daisies to arid cactuses, though he had no idea how they got there. The sound of water got nearer and he heard the sounds of a struggle also.

A platinum blonde boy was leaning over another boy, forcing his head into the water and refusing to let him back up. Without second thought, he ran towards them, yelling for the attacker to stop. The blonde turned to look at him, eyes narrowing angrily, before releasing the other boy.

"You have no business here," he snarled.

"You're hurting him," he replied, towering over him.

The blonde grinned suddenly, standing up and looking into his eyes. The dark, haunting depths were gleaming with unsuppressed glee.

"Oh, you don't remember anything, do you?"

"Nani?"

"You see this boy here?" he yanked up the unconscious one by the hair. "I was attacked by him, but I managed to best him. Could you help me carry him to where I'm staying?"

He frowned, considering. This boy obviously knew something about him – something he wanted to find out. If helping him would give him some hints as to who he was, then he would help. Seeing him nod, the blonde smirked and stood up. He jerked his head at the limp form.

"You'll help me carry him," he instructed. "No funny business, got it? If either of you leave my sight, you'll be getting it. Now, since you don't remember your name, I guess I'll just have to call you Kai."

Kai, which meant 'ocean', sounded all right. 'Kai' nodded curtly and the blonde stepped aside to let him lift the pale boy into his arms. Even though he was a dead weight, this dead weight was surprisingly light. He brushed aside the white bangs from his face quickly, taking his first look at his appearance.

Pictures and voices surged into his mind at the familiar face.

__

You aren't seriously going to eat that are you?

A pair of soft, brown eyes lit up with an amused expression.

__

Don't you believe me?

A warm hand encircled his own and a calming, soothing presence filled him.

__

You aren't going to get rid of me that easily.

I trust him.

Don't listen to him! He'll only hurt you!

A surge of anger boiled in his chest. Anger and – jealousy? He saw the boy in his arms in the arms of another. He watched as the other took him away and left a bitter taste in his mouth. A sense of vengeance flooded him. He had to get him back.

__

I don't want to be alone.

NIISAMA!

I'm only trying to save Mokuba.

Mokuba . . .

A little boy, around ten, rammed into his torso, hugging him ecstatically. A pair of shining grey eyes looked up at him full of innocence and love. A need to protect him despite everything welled within him.

__

I do this because we're a team, because I'm one of those people who 'give a damn' about you.

SETO!

--------

Valley of Illusions

--------

"What kind of downfall?"

Anubis cackled in amusement. Ryuuji stood his ground as the other advanced on him, eyeing him like the teen was his prey. He shifted into a snake and coiled around his arm, slithering slowly up to the shoulder and around his neck, curling around to face him.

__

It depends, he hissed. _I may choose to be kind and give you a painless death. If I don't, you will become one of the many lost souls in this valley and in the garden, never to find your way home again. Look._

Ryuuji could suddenly see silver, transparent forms floating around. Each form vaguely resembled humans. One passed by him and he felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had drenched him from head to toe. Shuddering, he felt the snake's scales slide over his neck.

__

You might become one of them, if you're not careful. The voice was soft and jeering. _The only way to get out of here is to defeat me._

"Then I'll defeat you."

__

Kuku, do you really think I can be defeated that easily?

Anubis uncoiled himself from around his neck, baring his fangs, and hissed. His hypnotic, blood-coloured eyes were narrowed in scepticism. There was no way a mere _mortal_ could defeat him. That was the biggest joke of the century. No, he was immortal and thus could never die. He would just keep coming back.

"Anyone can be defeated," Ryuuji stated calmly. "Like I saw through your disguise as Ryou, I will be able to see through all of your attacks and your tricks. I _will_ defeat you."

The snake stretched back into human form. Anubis was regarding him with interest. No one had ever stood up to him and backed up their claims. He had seen through all of their petty boasts and lies and they ended up lost souls, without bodies or memories, because they had annoyed him. But this mortal, a Chosen, was so calm when he looked him in the eye. There was not a flicker of fear, nor any sign of faltering. He was confident.

"You won't be able to defeat me," the demon repeated.

"If that is so, I can sure as hell try," Ryuuji snapped.

"You amuse me, mortal." Anubis' aura flared. "I'd like to see you back up your claims."

Ryuuji's power burst through his skin in a huge etheric blast. Even Anubis had to shield his eyes from the glare. The scarlet aura radiated off him powerfully, one that impressed the demon. Here in the Otherworld, auras were easily seen. In all his time, he had never come across someone whose power was greater than his. Or equal, for that matter.

"I'll back it up," the teen said. "I'll do more than just back it up."

"Then let's begin."

--------

River of Lost Memories

--------

Marik regarded Seto suspiciously. The teen didn't recall anything about his past, his life or his powers. It was almost too good to be true, so he decided to test him. He assigned the CEO the task of carrying Ryou. As soon as he had seen Ryou's face, his eyes glazed over and he seemed to be in a daze.

__

He's recalling. This isn't good.

The corporate teen snapped out of it when Marik snatched Ryou back from his arms. He blinked a few times in confusion, looking at Marik with a hesitant expression. Ryou groaned.

"Nani?"

"You were about to drop him," Marik lied. "I had to catch him."

"Gomen." Seto shook his head as if to clear it. "I – got distracted."

"You know, maybe _I_ should carry him instead," Marik commented, shifting Ryou into a more comfortable position. "In case you – _get distracted_ – again. We can't have him getting away, can we?"

Seto nodded, still frowning. They walked upstream, all the while Marik testing him subtly regarding his memories. The teen answered all his questions with 'I – I don't remember' or 'I don't know'. This convinced him that the teen had well and truly fallen under the spell of the garden fairies. He snorted as he recalled the mortal fairytales about garden fairies.

Yeah, they could enchant garden life. In fact, they made plants into magical beings as well. But they enchanted more than just mere _plants._ Fairies had the power to enchant _any living organism_, including humans. When humans fell under their spell, their minds were wiped blank. This was the simplest of all enchantment magic. The only problem was, because of its simplicity it was also very easily broken, by a strong bond between the victim and something or someone else.

He had lured one of his friends here when they had been five years old. By then he had already been damned into this realm. He didn't want to be alone, without friends and only his sister and brother to keep him company. That was why he led Rishid, a fellow village child, to this garden and proceeded to let the fairies do their work. But the spell broke when Marik accidentally dropped a pendant that had marked their friendship onto the ground. So the leeching demon settled for pushing him into the river, like he had done Ryou.

Now Rishid was somewhere within this realm, tending to the gardens. He was not gifted with etheric abilities like Marik, so he could not descend to being a demon. No, he was yet another lost soul, drifting idly between the gardens, finding simple joy in the beauty of this landscape.

It was all too amusing.

--------

End Chapter Ten

--------

Author's Notes:

Another chapter finished! Nothing much happened and I figured that if Seto regained his memories so easily, then it would take the fun out of torturing him! So . . . I made it so that Marik intercepted before he could fully regain his memories. Well, we briefly mentioned Rishid, but he won't appear much.

And I also thought it was too early in the story for lemon. Maybe later and you guys have my word. If I don't put in a lemon, you guys can chase me up until I put one in, okey dokey?

Review!

Relinquished


	11. Angels and Shape Shifters

****

Judgment

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; otherwise . . . you get the picture

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgment is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst (GO ANGST!) and an uncertain Ryou with a pathetic attempt at showing how much Seto and Ryuuji _really_ care about our bishie.

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Ril: it's cool you like this fic! I'm very proud of this fic and the time I put into it, especially when it's exam week and I have to study. Well, I hope you'll continue liking this fic . . .

Maruken: I'll take that chocolate-covered Kurama and you're forgiven! Nah, you didn't need to apologise for missing an update. As long as you continue reading this fic (and reviewing too, by the way) I'll be happy. But I still want that chocolate-covered Kurama! I love mythology too, especially Egyptian, Greek, Chinese and Japanese. And lil widdle Ryou is a kawaii lil koneko! So cute!

Quintain: about time you reviewed! I shouldn't have to threaten you at school for you to review, so you should know better glares Anyway, I like torturing Seto-sama cos he's just beautiful and angsty and he's so attractive!

Jargonelle: Rishid is the Ishtar's foster son. He was found outside their underground home in Egypt and Malik's mother took him in. He was to be initiated as the next Tomb keeper because they had no other male heirs, until Malik was born some eight years later. Ishizu was born when he was five.

Elle-FaTe2x1: Did I mention Baku in chapter eight? I don't remember doing that sweatdrop . He's in chapter ten, I know that . . . Anyway, yeah the bishies are going through a very hard time, ne? I love torturing them!

--------

Chapter Eleven: Angels and Shape Shifters

--------

A few hours ago, if anyone had told Ryuuji he would be trapped in the Valley of Illusions and forced to fight a shape-shifter, he would have laughed. No, he would say, he wasn't that stupid. He would be more prepared and definitely not trapped in this realm.

But, as he faced Bakura Anubis, he knew he was just _that stupid_. He had only faced elementary shape-shifters, ones he could easily tell apart from the real thing, but Bakura was advanced. He was also very similar, if not exactly the same, as Ryou and even though he knew the one he was fighting was _not_ Ryou, he felt as if he was indeed hurting the albino by attacking.

What Ryuuji _did_ know about shape-shifters were that they had some sort of control centre, where every came together. It was their one weakness, a part of them that, when hit, would bring about immediate destruction. He only had to find that part and a way to hit it without getting killed in the process.

"What are you waiting for, Ryuuji?" Anubis sneered. "Are you _scared?_"

"Of what?" Ryuuji snapped back. "Your face?'

"But I'm your beloved Ryou, remember? You _love_ me."

"I love Ryou. You aren't Ryou and you'll never be."

Anubis cackled. So the Chosen _did_ love his little reincarnation. That was another reason to get rid of him before he reached Ryou, otherwise there would be another person who hindered his goal. He gritted his teeth. When he had woken up to this realm, he _hated_ it. So many restrictions on his movements, a distinct lack of freedom and he was never allowed in the human realm. That was until he had heard of Ryou.

The mortal gave him a chance to experience the real world again. He had been taken into the Otherworld centuries ago, before even the Ishtars and the fourth member of their group of 'kings' had come. It was just that he had been put into a comatose state and left within this realm for decades before he had finally woken up and met them. Bakura Ryou . . . he could see and feel the real world through him and it only made him hate the boy even more.

__

They – the Gods – decided that They needed an angel in the world, one who was set apart from everyone else, who was different. This angel would have powers that could create or destroy the human world if harnessed properly. They wanted to put this angel into the human world for Their own devices.

So They modelled this angel after him. He had already the silver hair and paleness of a perfect being of heaven. But They didn't want to make _him_ an angel – a mortal who had seen the horrors of the world at an early age. They modelled the angel after him and thus, because there could not be more than one of the same person in the world at a time, They demonised him. He was made into a demon so that the angel could live.

That angel was Ryou. He appeared to be a mortal with strong etheric powers, but he was really an angel in human guise. Even he didn't know of his true identity. And he wouldn't find out, if Anubis had anything to say about it. _He_ should have been the angel, not Ryou. The boy had taken away everything of his just because he needed to survive. He was the reason why he had been damned into this horrible realm and the reason why he could not live a normal life. And being able to experience it through Ryou only mocked him further.

"What is there to love about a person who takes everything away from another just so he can live?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If only you knew Ryou's true identity. You will not love him then."

--------

The Four Kings Lair

--------

Marik led the CEO into what they had called 'the Lair'. It was named that for obvious reasons: the place indeed was a lair. Chimera gathered here and it was the headquarters of the members. Here, he and his brother, and their two partners planned and schemed their next attacks on the human world. This place was restricted. Not everyone was allowed inside. But seeing as Marik was one of the founders of this place, whomever he brought in was safe.

That was how Seto and Ryou were allowed in. The albino had not stirred once throughout the entire duration of their journey and it had been almost hours. They had walked from the riverside through the garden, across a desert plane and into the mountains. This place was deep within the mountain ranges, with a secluded cave entrance at the foot of the largest mountain.

"Stay close," Marik warned. "You don't want to get lost."

The leeching demon was sure Ryou's memory was totally blank except for memories of Marik and their relationship. Everything else, Chimera, TC, Gaea, Seto and Ryuuji . . . they had all been erased. That was the beauty of the river's power. He could control what he wanted to be erased.

But the memory wipe on Seto was not as strong as the river's on Ryou. You couldn't really trust fairy magic. It wasn't stable and could easily be broken, which was why Marik had gone to such measures to make sure he didn't regain his memories. If he did, then his plans would all be ruined. Once they reached the heart of this place, Marik would perform a permanent memory wipe – a brainwash – on Seto.

"This place isn't for humans to live," Seto said, looking around him suspiciously. "It's too dark and there's an oppressing feeling here . . ."

"We're in the mountains, Kai," Marik explained, using the name he had given Seto since he didn't remember his own. "It's going to be dark, especially since we're going underground. It isn't safe above ground."

"And so that's why you were attacked by this person?"

"Hai, that's right."

Seto, as Kai, tried to recall exactly _why_ he had been in the garden at all, but couldn't think of the reason why. When he tried to think, everything just came out blank – like his memory had been wiped. The closest thing he had come to recalling was when he held that boy in his arms . . .

There was something about that boy that made him recall so many different things. Right now, he felt empty, like a shell. But when he was holding that boy . . . there were so many emotions involved. He felt an affinity with him, like they had met before and shared something embedded deep within his subconscious.

"We're almost there," Marik commented a while later.

He had introduced himself, again, as Namu. Ryou and Seto now would know him as Namu and he would have to give Ryou another name. If they heard their own names, they would most probably recall their memories. That was why he had given Seto a different name, so he wouldn't be reminded.

But Ryou . . . what name could he possibly give Ryou? A name that represented him and yet wouldn't remind him of his past. A name that described him well . . . like a kitten. Koneko. But who would possibly call someone 'Koneko'? He wouldn't call him 'Tenshi'; otherwise he risked the true identity of his little Ryou emerging. That would mean more trouble for them all.

"Give him a name, Kai."

Seto turned to him in surprise.

"Nani?"

"Give this boy a name," Marik said. "We can't always call him 'boy', can we?"

"Sou . . ." Seto looked at the mop of silvery hair visible under Marik's arm. "I – he could be called Fuyu . . . winter."

"Fuyu?" Marik smirked. "Ee, he could be called Fuyu."

Fuyu, winter, the perfect name for his little lover. The word depicted him perfectly. White . . . pure . . . innocent. Everything Ryou was, in a word that described all. Yes, Ryou would now be called Fuyu.

--------

Why is everything so dark?

He could hear voices . . .

"I'll be back in a bit. Remember, Kai, tell me when he wakes."

"I'll remember."

__

Why can't I remember anything . . .?

The sound of footsteps was heard and a door closed. It was rather cold, wherever he was . . . and he had to see Namu. He wanted to see Namu. They had agreed to meet and he was late. But he was so tired and his eyes just wouldn't open . . .

__

Namu . . .?

What about Namu?

He jolted awake at the sound of the second voice in his mind. All of a sudden, he wasn't tired anymore. He was lying on a four-poster bed, in a chamber made entirely of stone. No wonder it was so cold. Sitting up, he searched frantically for the source of the voice.

"Dare ka?"

"You're awake?"

He saw a brunette with cold, sapphire eyes watching him from by the door. He was tall and lean, wearing a dark trenchcoat and a black suit. Coming over, the brunette towered over him.

"I'm Kai. Namu and I found you and brought you here."

"Namu? Where's Namu?"

"He's gone out to get something," Kai told him.

"Oh . . . well then, who am I?" he asked. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"I think you have amnesia. It's when you lose most of your memories, if not all. Anyway, since we both don't know your name, we'll call you Fuyu. Winter – to match your complexion."

Fuyu nodded. Amnesia – it made sense, since his mind was a blank except for fragments of scenes that he faintly recalled. Like Namu . . . he remembered Namu and several times they had been together. But he only recalled parts of their conversations. They seemed like parts of conversations because nothing really fitted together as they talked.

"But first, what do you remember?" Kai asked.

"Anou . . . I remember Namu."

Kai was obviously waiting for him to continue because he nodded and said nothing. When Fuyu looked at him in question, the brunette got the hint and sighed. The only thing he remembered was Namu. That really, really helped.

--------

Valley of Illusions

--------

Since Ryuuji's sixth sense capabilities were mainly mental, he had to rely on physical strength to defend himself from Anubis' attacks. So far he had shifted into various wild animals and attacked him. Each time he dodged, but didn't even have time to land a hit before the demon shifted again.

__

You can't beat me, Chosen.

Anubis shifted yet again, into a huge python. It was large enough to swallow a human whole. Ryuuji noted that he had also added a feature of his own – there were fangs dripping poison in the jaws. Normally pythons didn't have poisonous fangs because they were strong enough to crush their victims or swallow them.

The Kaiba estate had long faded as Anubis called on his power to shift. Now the place they stood was just empty, barren wasteland. Where the mansion stood was now just a large pile of rubble that had once resembled a structure of sorts. Ryuuji used this to his advantage, darted between and around the rubble so that it hindered Anubis' movements.

But now, the python was strong enough to destroy the objects in his path and did so with a sweep of its tail. Ryuuji jumped back just in time to avoid being hit. The python hissed at him.

__

You can't run forever, you know.

"I'm not running," Ryuuji snapped. "I'm analysing."

__

Sure . . . lie to yourself.

"Damare, kisama."

__

You know just as well as I do that you're lying to yourself. Face it.

But Ryuuji was already formulating a plan in his mind. Anubis was a python and he made himself rather vulnerable as well as powerful. A python had force, but it had not many means of defence. With no limbs, Anubis as a python was at a major disadvantage. He had no way of propelling himself from place to place and when he did move, he had a whole three feet of tail vulnerable to attack.

Which was how Ryuuji got his idea of attack.

Anubis struck again and Ryuuji saw his weak point. Just before he attacked, he would coil the end of his tail under him in a sort of spring position. When that happened, he was most guarded. But as he sprung, he left his tail wide open for attack.

"You like being associated with a snake?"

__

Hell yeah. It's the best living thing that ever existed.

"It depicts you well."

__

Why thank you.

The python circled him carefully, slowly slithering around him, watching and waiting for the time to strike. He stood still, waiting, anticipating for the right moment. He had long deduced that Anubis' control centre was his python's tail, which was around his knees when he was in human form. All he needed now was to attack that part, hopefully destroy the centre and then he would be able to get back to finding Ryou and now, Seto.

Anubis struck, unaware of the game creator's plan of attack. Ryuuji darted forward to meeting him, surprising the shape shifter by diverting his attack to his tail. Though Anubis' reflexes were quick, Ryuuji's was even quicker. What he couldn't make up in etheric and physical power, he made up for in agility, like Ryou. They were not physically powerful, but they were fast and inhumanly so.

He grabbed hold of the thick, scaly tail and sensed the control core.

__

Let go of me you stupid mortal!

"Hell no." The centre was directly connected to the etheric shield surrounding and protecting it. "Sayonara."

He destroyed the shield, thus shattering the control core. The python's eyes and jaw shot open, wide in pain and agony. The body stiffened and then went limp as Ryuuji let it drop. After a few twitches, the python shrank and became Anubis again.

"Nani?" he whispered. "Aren't shape-shifters supposed to disperse when the control centres are destroyed?"

__

You . . . baka . . . I was a human . . . first . . .

Realisation dawned. The control cores were only the centre of Anubis' _power_, not his life. This was because he had been born human and was later made into a shape-shifter. He hadn't died before it happened, so part of him was still human.

__

Your partners . . . they . . . in danger . . . heh . . . you can't . . . save them

"Kisama! What are you saying?"

Anubis' eyes met his in contempt.

__

Too arrogant . . . I was human once . . . I'm not . . . still have things to do . . . can't leave yet . . . Ryou must die . . .

Ryuuji watched as the former demon's body started to glow, bits and pieces of it disappearing and floating up into the air likes fireflies. They hovered in the air a moment before drifting away, down to where the river was and upstream.

__

The angel must die . . .

--------

Tokyo

--------

A cell phone rang on the tabletop, vibrating and making a racket. In another room, the shower was turned off. Moments later, the owner of the cell phone stepped out and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi."

Pale hands combed through fiery red locks, smoothing it down and drying it with a towel. Green eyes narrowed and closed, a sigh escaping the soft lips.

"We'll be there."

--------

TC Headquarters

--------

Two profiles flickered as the three-dimensional holograms rotated, showing every angle of the two bodies. One was a red-haired, feminine male with green eyes. The other was a shorter, stouter male with black hair and sharper, pointier features. Their names flashed.

__

Code name: Kurama

Code name: Hiei

And above all of that, were the words:

__

Tokusha na Tantei

Special Detectives

--------

End Chapter Eleven

--------

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait. My updating feature on ff.net was disabled because of 'Every Bit As Perfect' and the rating I gave it. It's now R-rated, not PG-13. Questions? Comments?

Leave a review people!

/

PLEASE?


	12. Recruiting Reinforcements

Judgment

Disclaimer: well . . . are YGO and YYH worth five cents? If they are, then I own them!

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgment is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-Alternate Universe, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be angst (GO ANGST!) and an uncertain Ryou with a pathetic attempt at showing how much Seto and Ryuuji _really_ care about our bishie.

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes: I kinda promised myself that I wouldn't update this fic until I had finished chapter 22 of my Beyblade fic 'Blood Price'. However, I couldn't be bothered. The first chapter of the sequel to 'Identity' has been finished, but I won't be posting any time soon, due to . . . difficulties.

Maruken: THANK YOU! I received a very chocolate-y Kurama-kun in the mail the other day . . . lick he's sooo adorable! And tasty lick Kurama grumbles and mutters murderously So tasty lick ! And, in return, MORE MARIK/RYOU FOR YOU! Hope you enjoy!

Vocie-sama: I'm quite pleased with the amount of reviews, actually, seeing that it's the most I've ever gotten for a YGO fic. But yes, I would prefer it if I got as many reviews as other people's fics did. How long do I take for one chapter, usually? Well, it really depends. If I have a lot of time (no exams, etc) then it usually takes me one or two days. Otherwise it's a week. And right now, because ff.net is being annoying, I used two weeks. I used to write four or five pages (that's how my Beyblade fics got so many chapters!) and I used to think THAT was a lot!

Ril: yep, Ryou's an angel. I didn't really think of that until I'd already typed it! Afterwards, it just seemed to fit well. So yeah, lil koneko is actually a koneko tenshi! KAWAII! I should make him turn into a chibi koneko, but I'll see . . . then Seto-sama and Ryuuji-sama can pet him and love him and take care of him and . . . drifts of into land of koneko-Ryou and kawaii chibis

Elle-FaTe2x1: Ryou being an angel is always a concept I had in mind. And yeah, it isn't fair that Bakura was forced to be a demon, but that's part of the story! Besides, it gives him an objective for being so nasty!

Also, minna, when you read this: take note that, in the next few chapters, whenever the focus is on Ryou or Seto, who've lost their memories, they will know each other as Fuyu and Kai. Fuyu = Ryou, Kai = Seto. Just to clear that up and hope that no one gets confused while reading.

ENJOY!

--------

Chapter Twelve: Recruiting Reinforcements

--------

Mutou Yugi went to the window sleepily. It was around midnight already and he had been jarred awake by a tapping noise on the windowpanes. He blinked back the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window.

Crouched outside was a red-haired young man with bright green eyes and moonlight-pale skin. He was wearing a crimson outfit, covered with a black cape around his slender shoulders.

"Mutou Yugi," he whispered. "Come with me."

"Kimi dare ka?" Yugi whispered back, half-afraid.

"My name is Kurama. I need you to come with me. Ryou-sama, Seto-sama and Ryuuji-sama are in danger."

"Bakura-kun-tachi?" The sleepiness dispersed immediately. "All right, let me change first."

Yugi hastily threw a pair of jeans, a shirt, a jacket and rammed on a pair of shoes, before turning back to the window. He opened it quietly, careful not to wake his grandfather and mother in the rooms down the hall. He knew his mother to be a light sleeper and his grandfather would certainly hear _something_ if he made a huge racket. Kurama shifted to make room for him on the tree branch he was crouched on.

"Why is Bakura-kun-tachi in danger?" Yugi asked in concern.

"I'll tell you on the way," Kurama whispered back. "Follow me."

They climbed down the tree quickly, landing neatly on their feet outside the backyard. Kurama led the way, over the back fence, across the street and into the trees in the park. They came to a stop somewhere near the edge of the miniature woods.

Domino City was built around a large park. This park was ringed by the woods they were going through, in a tight circle and in the centre of that tight circle was a fountain. It was usually deserted at nighttime, except for the occasional bums and hobos who occupied the park benches as temporary beds.

"Can you ride a motorcycle?" Kurama asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I-I went to get a car license," Yugi confessed. "So, no, I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Well, I suggest that, _if_ you get back from this, you get a motorcycle license," the redhead said curtly. "Gomen, we're in a hurry right now and I tend to get a bit snappish when I'm rushed."

"Daijoubu yo," Yugi placated. "I'll remember to get one."

"Arigatou." Kurama brought out a green motorcycle from behind the trees. Yugi gulped as he pushed it toward the pavement. "I guess you'll have to ride behind me then. I can't afford to let you get lost."

"Where are we going?"

"We have to meet up with my partner at the eastern border of the city. He'll be bringing along another one of your friends, Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Jounouchi-kun is coming too?"

"Yes." Kurama got on the motorcycle and Yugi climbed on behind him. "Do you remember the virtual reality game you played in the arcade at the beginning of this year?"

"The one with all the monsters and demons in it?" Kurama nodded. "Hai."

"That was, in fact, a test for you, set by the leader of a secret organisation called 'The Chosen', or TC for short." They sped off in an easterly direction. "Our leader, Gaea, picks out the most suitable recruits this way. Those who defeat the game are eligible to be recruited into TC and then undergo intense training for three years. If they pass training, they will become full-fledged agents."

"So Bakura-kun-tachi are agents for TC also?"

"The three best in the world, actually." They turned sharply right, Kurama with a slight pride in his eyes. "Ryou-sama was my sensei when he lived in Tokyo, years ago. My partner was trained by Seto-sama at around the same time, here in Domino City."

"Bakura-kun _trained_ you?"

"Hai. We're the same age, but Ryou-sama was discovered much earlier than I was. He trained in Britain. Since then, he's established a reputation as one of the three best TC agents – bearing the honorary title of Elite – and I was fortunate enough to train under him." Kurama frowned. "HQ wasn't able to find suitable teachers to help you develop your powers when you first passed the test. But seeing as the three Elites are here in this city and this case has come up, Gaea figured it was as good a time as any to find you a sensei."

--------

Outskirts of Domino City

--------

"Oi, kisama, what do you want from me?"

"Damare."

Jounouchi Katsuya struggled against his bonds as his captor paced in front of him. Right about now, his pride was bruised severely. He had originally thought, when he had first been captured, that his opponent was someone taller, stronger and with a better build than him. Now, however, he saw that his captor was actually around half his size, no taller than Yugi. And he was fairly slim.

"What do you want?"

"I said shut up," the other snapped impatiently. "Honestly, I'm starting to regret bringing you here, if it weren't for the fact that I'm under orders."

"My family is dirt poor," Jounouchi growled, glaring. "You won't get anything."

"Hey, all I need to do is get you here, I'm not expecting anything."

"Who are you anyway?"

The shorter teen stopped pacing and looked at him. Jounouchi was sitting on the cold ground, bound hand and foot by strong rope. Finally, his sharp, pointy features pulled into a smirk and he folded his arms over his chest.

"I am Hiei," he introduced. "I'm in charge of bringing you here so you can be trained and become reinforcements in case of Otherworldly dangers."

"Otherworldly dangers?" Jounouchi repeated incredulously. "What's that?"

"I keep forgetting how ignorant you _normal_ humans are." Hiei gave a low chuckle of sardonic amusement. "Our world is connected to the Otherworld, which comprises of many different worlds beyond normal comprehension. The Chosen are a group of selective humans with etheric abilities who maintain order between the worlds. You've just been selected for special training and I'm here to bring you to your master – and trainer."

"I'm getting trained?"

"That's what I said, baka."

"By who?"

"You'll find out."

They fell silent for a moment longer, before the sound of a motor roaring in the distance broke it. They both looked up at the approaching vehicle, Hiei grunting in recognition as two familiar figures came into view. A moment later, a green motorcycle braked next to them and a redhead and a short teen stood.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Konbanwa Jounouchi-kun," Yugi greeted cheerfully. "Ne, why are you tied up like that?"

"Hiei . . ." his companion sighed in exasperation. "Why do you keep doing that? It's not very nice and it's not what you're supposed to do."

"Blame him," Hiei grunted. "He wouldn't cooperate."

Yugi untied Jounouchi and the blonde stood, rubbing the places where the ropes had chaffed his wrists. He winced as his joints loosened and stretched. Yugi's companion walked over and held out a hand in greeting.

"You may call me Kurama," he said politely. "I'm Hiei's partner and one of your patrons before we get you to your sensei."

Jounouchi took the offered hand and they shook briefly. Finally, Hiei cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

"We have to get going." He walked over to his own motorcycle, a black one with vivid green streaks.

"Yes, Gaea said it was an emergency," Kurama agreed. "Yugi-kun will ride with me and Jounouchi-kun will ride with you. Is that all right, Hiei?"

"It'll have to do."

They got onto their specific motorbikes and rode off.

--------

Lair of the Four Kings

--------

Fuyu looked up as the door to the chamber he was in, opened. His young face lit up as Namu came in, carrying a tray of food. The blonde smiled at him too, setting down the tray and hugging the albino gently.

"I've brought you something to eat," he said. "And don't say you won't eat it, because you've haven't eaten all day and you're bound to be hungry."

"Hai." The younger rested his cheek on Namu's shoulder, sighing. "Arigatou."

"You're very much welcome, koi," Namu said, kissing the top of his head.

"Omae ga suki da."

"I love you too." He brought over the food tray. It was laden with broth, two slices of bread and a glass of water. "You're eating light now, because it isn't good for you to eat too much after starving yourself."

"Hai."

Namu picked off a piece of bread and dipped it into the broth (A/N: I do that sometimes, to ANY soup, it tastes ok), before holding it to Fuyu's lips. The albino blushed and opened his mouth at his silent request. He was glad Namu was with him. It gave him a sense of security, since his only memory was of him.

"How does it taste?"

"It's very good," Fuyu complimented. Namu kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad of that." He placed the tray on the bed beside him and stood up. "I have to go now. I've got some things to take care of elsewhere."

"But Namu . . ." Fuyu whined. He had only just come in!

"Koi," Namu sighed. He drew him into a soft, lingering kiss. When they broke away, Fuyu needed to breathe, but he was smiling. "I'll be back really soon."

--------

Marik closed the door behind him with a click. He leaned against it for a moment, remembering Ryou's trusting, near-childish behaviour. It was much like the time they first met, in Britain, when he was injured. There was a light in his eyes that made him want to _protect_ him . . .

"You sicken me with your lovesick fantasies."

He growled low, glaring at his younger brother. Malik had appeared next to him, stroking a long, dark cobra that was coiled around his arm. The cobra hissed and turned to look at Marik, before the younger of the Ishtars petted it on the head gently. It settled back on his arm.

"What do you want, Malik?"

"The Chosen are coming," Malik snapped. "If you don't take care of that angel incarnate in there, we're going to have a lot of trouble."

"I'll see to it as I will," Marik replied stiffly.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way. Last time you told me that I would never understand because I've never lived in a world of light, a normal, _human_ life. And you're right, I haven't and so I may not understand the concepts of this – this _love_ thing you seem to lose your head over. But have you forgotten what we're trying to achieve here? As long as we deal with _him_, we can get our revenge on the Gods who damned us into this world in the first place."

"He is innocent from this matter."

"He is the _source_ of this matter," Malik corrected. "If it weren't for the fact that They needed sacrifices in order to create him, we wouldn't need to become the creatures we are now. He is the reason why we had to join our sister in the denser planes when she sacrificed herself for us.

"Anubis has been defeated – he was the first to go. The Gods don't care whether any of us live or die not even Ryou. All they want is for their plans to go smoothly. They want Ryou to assume his true form and then get rid of _us_ for good. They're humiliated by the fact that their kind would turn against them."

They walked down the corridor swiftly, towards another room on the other end. Opening this door, they went inside and shut the door behind them.

"I'm well aware of this fact," Marik snapped.

"You can't seriously think that I'd believe that," Malik shot back. "The Gods will not hesitate to destroy anyone who opposes Them. You will be destroyed if you keep the angel in your possession. Get rid of him as soon as possible, otherwise we will all be disadvantaged. You don't want centuries of darkness and revenge gone to waste, do you?"

Marik looked around the room. This was their secret room, one that looked unassuming on the outside, but actually had a hidden 'personality'. It reflected whatever an unauthorised person wanted to see. But he and Malik were the ones who had created this room and they saw the real thing.

It was made from the same minerals and stone the mountain was. The walls had been made smooth and shelves lined them, filled with various things such as books, scrolls, ornaments and experimental things. One such thing was the product of a soul-cloning experiment gone wrong. It looked like a black, swirling mass within the crystal jar it had been contained in. Occasionally a face or two would appear from its depths, but otherwise it remained undefinable.

"We were so desperate for _anything_ that could redeem us in Their eyes," he murmured finally, staring at the jar. "But we never found a way and They never looked at us again. We eventually gave up trying to become human again and lived in darkness until we could find a way to seek revenge."

"And this is our chance," Malik added. "As long as we use Ryou's life as a threat against them, we can get Them to do _anything_ we want. Including making us human again."

"But then Ryou would . . ."

"Four lives for the price of one. Think about it. It's worth it."

--------

River of Memories

--------

Ryuuji was sure he had been going the right way. He went back the way he came, after all, so there shouldn't have been many problems. But he didn't recognise where he was _at all_. The landscape was different to what he remembered and . . . well, the river was much too small.

"What's going on here?" he wondered. "I can't use my powers properly, I'm lost and there's no way of getting out!"

And suddenly, he saw a faint glow coming from up ahead, further downstream, where the woods were.

He wandered further downstream and came across the place where it connected to a pond of sorts. It was hidden by a group of trees grown close together. In the centre of the pond was a glowing figure of a woman dressed in white, her blonde hair plaited with tiny pearls and perfect, small white shells. She was strumming a harp, though there was no sound coming from it.

"S-Sumimasen."

She looked up, pale blue eyes wide. Her small mouth was open in a yelp of surprise, but no sound came out. Ryuuji walked in carefully, almost as if he were going to disturb the placid silence. He approached the end of the pond, noting how clear the water was, and looked up at the glowing figure.

Dare ka?

"Ore wa Otogi Ryuuji. I need to find my companions, Bakura Ryou and Kaiba Seto, who I was separated from when I first arrived here."

Otogi Ryuuji, Bakura Ryou and Kaiba Seto? She smiled. _Un, you are the Chosen everyone has been talking about. I am Mnemosyne, the guardian of the River of Memories._

"River of Memories?"

Your companions have been down the River of Lost Memories, where my koibito Lethe guards. One in particular, the angel reincarnate, has drank from the waters. The other has been enchanted by the garden sprites and lost his memories also.

"NANI?! Seto and Ryou lost their memories?"

Hai. Mnemosyne smiled serenely at him, seeming to not notice the horror in Ryuuji's expression. She stooped down and scooped up water from the pond. _Take this vial. It contains the most sacred part of my river and will restore their memories._

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu," he stammered, taking the vial.

It was made of pure crystal, a material that would cost probably billions of dollars in the human world. The water inside was just as clear, almost invisible to the naked eye. He pocketed it carefully as Mnemosyne kept smiling at him. There was something about her that made her seem trustworthy, a calming, soothing air. He knew she was telling the truth.

You're welcome. Good luck on your quest.

"But one question." She nodded for him to continue. "How did Ryou come to drink from the River of Lost Memories? The customs here say that permission must be granted for the waters to be used."

Lethe gave them permission. As the guardians, we have sworn to allow our waters to be used when they have been asked for. Marik asked for permission and it was granted to him.

"Marik . . ." Ryuuji growled.

Go now, and hurry. If they do not recover their memories by the night of the full moon, they can not be saved.

The full moon was three weeks away. He had plenty of time, but seeing as he didn't know where he was going, that would be a problem. Mnemosyne plucked a string on her harp and the area around him dissolved, much like his experience fighting Anubis in the Valley.

He suddenly found himself at the base of a huge mountain. The air was considerably colder, but he could care less. Where was he now?

The Lair of the Four Kings, Chimera's Lair, is here. Mnemosyne's voice echoed in his mind. _I can only assist you this much. Hurry and good luck once again._

--------

Lair of the Four Kings

--------

Malik and Marik joined their sister, Ishizu, as she made her way towards the centre of the lair under the mountain. The cobra on Malik's arm slithered toward her, its mistress, as she acknowledged them.

"Yami has called us again," Ishizu said.

"Hai, neesan," Malik agreed, walking alongside her. "It seems the former Pharaoh of the Lost Dynasty has found something wrong with us _again_."

"Or perhaps he has found something _good_ this time."

They made their way down the corridor and came to a stop in front of a huge set of double doors, carved with intricate, Egyptian symbols. Large torches burned on either side, illuminating the statues guarding the granite doors. They swung open immediately.

"Che, he sure knows drama," Marik commented.

"He was a Pharaoh, what do you expect?"

"Shizuka na," Ishizu whispered.

At the furthest end from the door was a large dais, where a pure gold throne had been placed. Seated _on_ the throne was a man with tri-coloured hair, tanned skin, a tiara in the shape of an eye, with fine gold jewellery hanging from his body. Marik, Ishizu and Malik came to stand in front of the throne.

"Permission has been granted for the use of the River of Memories," Yami said, looking at them. "There is an even bigger problem now than before. We cannot slay Guardian Mnemosyne, but we _can_ slay the angel. Marik. You must do this. There is no more time left. If the last of the Chosen Elite breaks through our boundaries, we will fail."

"Niisan," Malik and Ishizu whispered. Marik hesitated.

"What will it be, Marik?" Yami asked. "Shall you deal with him, or shall I?"

Marik didn't answer, only looked away. Yami stood, his fine, linen robes falling into position perfectly.

"Then I shall. Malik, Ishizu, restrain him if need be."

The former Pharaoh left the chamber.

And Marik still didn't speak.

--------

End Chapter Twelve

--------

Author's Notes:

Really rushed ending, but I wanted to tell you guys that Yami no Yugi WAS in this and I had to introduce him. Basically he still is a former Pharaoh of Egypt, but he was also condemned to a dark life because of the evils he had committed. He's against the Gods because he thinks he didn't deserve this punishment.

Yeah, that's it.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	13. Unexpected Alliances

Judgment

Disclaimer: well . . . are YGO and YYH worth five cents? If they are, then I own them!

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgment is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-AU, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be Ryou-torture (courtesy of our beloved Yami-kun), Seto and Ryuuji struggles and a sprinkling of romance! God bless romance!

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Ril: ah, my faithful reader/reviewer Ril! Did I tell you how much I appreciate your comments? Well, I am now ! You've never failed to review a chapter and the comments you leave are sooo inspiring!

Maruken: maybe there's a way of keeping Marik and Ryou together, but I'm not sure at this point yet! Yep, Ryou trained Kurama!! I thought it would be a cool idea!!!

Elle-FaTe2x1: yep, Yami is the last of the Four! There's Malik, Marik, Bakura and Yami. Ishizu and any other person I 'accidentally' neglected to mention may be considered the other members of Chimera who aren't as important.

--------

Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Allegiance

--------

Kai opened the door to Fuyu's room quietly. The albino was sitting in an armchair, which he supposed Namu had brought in later on. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed it. Either way, he had never seen the armchair before. Fuyu was humming to himself, the tune nothing he recognised, but was comforting.

"Konbanwa, Fuyu-kun," he greeted.

Fuyu looked up at him a smiled.

"Konbanwa, Kai-kun."

"Daijoubu ka?" Kai asked. It seemed the right thing to do, since Fuyu _had_ been unconscious for some time. Besides, he was worried.

"Ee, daijoubu. Arigatou." Fuyu got up and motioned to the armchair. "Have a seat. Please."

The brunette took the offered seat with a nod of thanks, while Fuyu sat across from him on the bed. The smile never left his face, which was glowing. Kai only had to assume that Namu had been to visit him. He leaned back on the armchair, watching his companion.

"Anou . . . Kai-kun," Fuyu said hesitantly, tilting his head to one side, "I was wondering . . . since you were there when I woke up, do you remember anything about my past at all?"

Kai shook his head slowly. No, he barely remembered his own past, let alone this boy's. But he _did_ catch glimpses of scenes that didn't have him inside, ones that Namu was in. He silently wondered if they were Fuyu's memories. The said albino gave him yet another smile, this time a sad one.

"Oh, all right. Arigatou."

"Gomen, I wasn't much help."

"Uun," Fuyu protested, shaking his head. "Ii yo. It was a silly notion anyway."

They sat in silence. Kai retreated into his mind, brooding over the emptiness that had suddenly settled on it after he had woken up from his slumber. His trenchcoat was free of stains – _Kami-sama arigatou_, he silently prayed – and he was busy deciphering the strange mechanisms on it.

Fuyu, meanwhile, was troubled. He could feel a very strong sense of hate and determination approaching the room. Mixed in with his and Kai's confusion . . . it made powerful disturbances to his mind. He winced as the feeling got to his head and made it start to throb, pound even. He hissed sharply at the pain.

"Fuyu-kun? Daijoubu ka?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Atama ga . . . itai," he whimpered.

The door burst open and Kai leapt to his feet, hovering protectively in front of the pained boy. A tanned young man, looking no older than them, stood in the doorway, wearing a scowl. He was dressed in ancient finery, with real gold jewellery and heavy linen. Almost fit to be royalty.

"Dare ka?" Kai demanded angrily.

"Get out of the way, boy," the newcomer snarled. "My business is with that one over there. Don't involve yourself."

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to get through me."

The newcomer glared at him and swept his arm sideways violently, throwing Kai into the wall. He hit it and slumped down, clutching his side in pain. Fuyu was oblivious to this exchange, the pain in his head increasing to unbearable levels. There was so much anger and hunger for vengeance coming from this man . . . it hurt and it frightened him. He had never felt something so strong.

"You, boy . . ." the man stopped in front of him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Iie – iie," Fuyu sobbed.

"Ore wa," here he yanked Fuyu's head up by the hair, "kisama no shibou no kao."

--------

The tunnels were _endless_, or so they seemed to Ryuuji. Every few metres there would be a new twist, or turn or _something_ that would confuse him and throw him off course. He had encountered more than ten dead ends, four death traps and three empty chambers.

Turning the latest corner, he found himself in another dark, stony corridor. Silently he wondered whether the demons here had anything better to do than to trick the ones who came in here. They would have had to be clinically insane or had had an interesting childhood. Or, even better, maybe they were just bored.

Anyway, he found another corridor branching off from _that_ corridor and decided he had nothing to lose and turned. Here he encountered a stone slate.

Only those who have a purpose may pass.

He touched the slate carefully with both hands.

"This must be it, the entrance to Chimera's lair. Took long enough."

But where was the entrance _exactly_? This stone slate acted as a noticeboard of sorts, but he didn't see the entrance anywhere. Was this some sort of sick joke to prank unsuspecting, desperate people who were seeking to find a way into their lair? It probably was, but he had had enough. It wasn't funny any more. He _needed_ to get inside.

In a fit of anger, he punched the slate. It didn't break, or crack. Finally, Ryuuji felt desperation rise up within him, anger and frustration, in the form of tears. Why did everything always go wrong for him? Why was it that, he had finally come to terms with his feelings and the person he loved had to be taken?

"Kutabare! Kisama, kutabare!"

Footsteps sounded behind him. Whipping around, Ryuuji found himself face-to-face with Marik. The game creator's lips curled in a snarl at the sight of the demon. But then he stopped. Marik seemed somehow – distraught, lost and . . . almost as desperate as he was.

"What do you want, Marik?"

Marik's lilac-red eyes met his wearily.

"You can't save Ryou now," he said heavily. "It's too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Ryuuji demanded.

"You won't be able to get any further," Marik explained. "Even if you do, there will be nothing you can do to save Ryou. I can't do anything either because, whether you believe me or not, I only wanted Ryou, I didn't want him to die."

"And why can't you save him?" Ryuuji asked angrily. "This is your territory, isn't it? Why can't you save him?"

"This isn't 'my territory'." Marik looked at the slate. "This place really belongs to Yami, the Dark Pharaoh of the Lost Dynasty. He's far more powerful than you can imagine – even my siblings and I can't defeat him. Ryou's in his hands now and I can't do anything about it."

Ryuuji was rendered temporarily speechless. There was someone even _Marik_ was afraid of? And now Ryou was at the hands of this someone, who was about to kill him. The teen rounded onto Marik, expression livid.

"So you're just going to give up?" he asked incredulously. "Just because this guy is powerful, you're just going to let him kill Ryou? If you really love Ryou, then you would do anything to save him. Even if it means risking your own life. I'm sure we could beat this Yami if we work together."

"Work together? You want to work with me – a demon?"

Ryuuji flashed a wry grin.

"No, not really, but if we have a common goal to save Ryou – why not?" he placed a hand on the slate again, turning away from Marik. "You _do_ want to save Ryou, right?"

--------

Warehouse Five – Domino Pier

--------

"The portal will be opened in ten minutes. We're just a bit ahead of schedule."

Jounouchi sat down on the floor of the warehouse, cross-legged, with a heavy sigh. Yugi scratched his head as he watched his friend, a little exasperated with him for being so lazy. Their two escorts checked their watches, setting the times so that they matched exactly.

"So what happened to Bakura-kun-tachi?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Jounouchi piped.

Kurama exchanged worried glances with Hiei, before he turned back to them. He wrung pale hands together as he talked.

"Ryou-sama, Seto-sama and Ryuuji-sama were separated when they got into the Otherworld," he began. "At that point, Ryou-sama had been attacked by a leeching demon and Seto-sama and Ryuuji-sama had followed to save him. They were drawn away from each other when they got into the Garden of Lost Memories, the first part of the Otherworld they arrived in through their portal."

"Oh, so we have to save them?"

"Do you really think you're much better than them?" Hiei smirked. "Bakura Ryou, the British Elite, Kaiba Seto, the Japanese Elite and Otogi Ryuuji, the American Elite of the Chosen. If they can't save themselves, do you really think that an untrained amateur like you could save them?"

"Hiei," Kurama said warningly.

The black-haired teen and Jounouchi were glaring daggers at each other. Yugi was lost on what to do. Usually his blonde friend would just get over whatever was bothering him. But he didn't know how Hiei behaved. Kurama sighed at their childishness.

"Anou . . . you said we were to be trained, Kurama-kun," Yugi said hesitantly. All eyes turned to him. "I-I wanted to know what exactly we're to be trained on."

"Depends on what your skills are, really," Kurama explained. "I, for example, am a manipulator. My skills are in the area of transfiguring and changing things. Because of this, I needed to be trained on control and I was assigned to Ryou-sama. He is a master of control in every sense."

"How about you, Hiei-kun?"

Hiei grunted and Kurama gave a small smile.

"He doesn't like to talk of his sensei," Kurama told Yugi and Jounouchi. "They're both stubborn people and they don't get along very well."

Jounouchi huffed in agreement at that, earning himself another death glare from Hiei. Kurama noted that there was still seven minutes left. They sat in silence for a bit longer, until Hiei broke it suddenly.

"I'm a manipulator of minds, a psychic manipulator," he said. "Kurama manipulates solid objects and living organisms and I manipulate on a psychic, mental level. This includes mind control and brainwashing. I was assigned to Kaiba Seto because of my psychic abilities."

"You're _Kaiba-kun's_ student?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Kaiba _had_ a student?"

Hiei only grunted and walked to the other end of the warehouse. Another four minutes ticked by and the other three joined him. The portal to the Otherworld was opening soon and they had to be ready. It was then that Jounouchi remembered something that was important.

"What _are_ our powers?"

"Think back to the virtual reality game you played," Kurama said. "What were your special abilities there?"

The two trainees frowned. They had played the virtual reality game quite a while ago. It mainly consisted of demons and monsters from myths and legends. But Yugi had a tingling in his fingers, like there was something he had held . . . a palm-sized hourglass. He related this to Kurama and Hiei.

"What did you do with the hourglass, exactly?"

"Well, I think I was flipping it around," Yugi said, trying to remember. "And the time either sped up or slowed down or stopped altogether."

"I remember that!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "And I made things appear!"

"Well then that's simple," Kurama smiled. "Yugi, you control time. You can speed it up, slow it down, stop it and turn it back. Jounouchi, you're a conjurer. Both of these areas need strength of will. If I'm not mistaken, the two of you would probably be assigned to Ryuuji-sama once this is over."

"The portal," Hiei interrupted.

He was looking at the empty wall, which had slowly started to become warped. The edges started to shimmer a little, then waver and finally a sort of second wall appeared in front of them. Hiei walked forward and passed through the wall, disappearing from view. Yugi and Jounouchi blinked, before following Kurama through as well.

--------

Lair of the Four Kings

--------

Yami watched as the boy, Ryou – who was now known as Fuyu to himself and to Kai – struggled vainly against him. He had a death grip on the slender throat and Ryou was clawing at his hand, but he didn't release him. The boy was going darker from lack of oxygen and he was getting weaker and weaker.

In another corner of the room, Kaiba Seto was forced against the wall by his aura, unable to move. They were really pathetic, _nobodies_ when they didn't know how to use their powers, and when they were rendered helpless at his mercy.

He scowled.

For five millennia, he had lived in this forsaken world because he hadn't been the perfect Pharaoh and ruler of his people. He had slaughtered many, but that was part of his job. If he hadn't killed his younger brother and younger sisters, he wouldn't have survived to take the throne. It wasn't his fault he had to poison his father's mistress, who had given birth to the said younger brother.

But the Gods didn't see that he had done all that for survival. To Them, he was an abomination, unfit for the human world. They had damned him, after his death, to an eternal afterlife in the shadows. He had built his world around this darkness and forsaken his human identity for one he made for himself.

Yami. He had named himself after the darkness that had become his home. He watched and waited these last few millennia to strike back at the Gods, who had taken all prospects of a glorious afterlife with his ancestors and threw him in a humiliating situation. And now, under his hand, in his control, was Their most precious possession and hope for the salvation of the human world.

The possession he was about to kill, to taint and to wipe off the face of existence. He was going to make this as painful as possible for little Ryou, the innocent Angel who held so many hearts in his pale hands. He would not let this boy take control of his damned existence.

"You have caused me a lot of pain, boy," he breathed. "I will make you pay with all the pain you are suffering now."

He released Ryou's throat and the boy fell to his knees, gasping for much-needed air. Without letting the albino catch his breath properly, Yami dragged him over to the bed by the hair, dropping him unceremoniously in a sprawled heap. Ryou's eyes were wide and frightened.

"Kirei na . . ." the Pharaoh whispered, running a hand through the boy's silvery locks. "You _are_ perfect."

The said hand trailed dangerously low, over the slender hips and across the stomach. Ryou whimpered. Seto struggled wildly, trying to break free of the invisible bindings around his wrists and ankles. Yami paid them no heed and brought Ryou's lips to his in a harsh, fierce kiss. Ryou tried to push him away, but he had him by the neck. If he tried to break away too forcibly, he would snap his own neck.

"They did well to model you in Anubis' image." Yami smirked at the memory of his former, wild lover. "I wonder if you're as passionate as he is? He was very pleasurable, I must say. Wild and rough. It was great fun, taming him."

"Dame yo," Ryou breathed raggedly. His breath came in gasps.

"Why?" Yami asked mockingly. "Don't you like this?"

"Iie . . . I don't."

"Well, that's just too bad, my little one." Yami stroked him through his pants, making him whimper. "That's just too bad."

--------

End Chapter Thirteen

--------

Author's Notes:

YAMI'S GONNA RAPE RYOU! AHHHHHH!

Kutabare: Fuck you. I actually learnt this from reading Ego-chan's fanfic 'Or Die Trying'. I swear, you should read her fics! They're really good!

Atama ga itai: my head hurts. 'Atama' means head and 'itai' is basically hurt or pain

Kisama no shibou no kao: I'm not sure if this is correct, but it's supposed to mean 'the face of your death'

Dame yo: don't, stop it

Iie: no

Daijoubu yo: I'm all right; 'daijoubu ka?' means 'are you all right?'

Uun: oh, really . . .

Ii yo: it's all right (or, it's good)

Gomen: sorry

Arigatou: thank you

Kirei na: pretty, beautiful

Anou: um . . .

Okay, I think that's about all the translations in this chapter.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	14. The Point of No Return

****

Judgment

Disclaimer: well . . . are YGO and YYH worth five cents? If they are, then I own them! Silence See? Point proven I don't own them.

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But real judgment is yet to come, what with the Chimera Brigade on the loose . . .

Warnings: Semi-AU, OOC (on some parts, not all). In this chapter there will be Ryou-torture (courtesy of our beloved Yami-kun), Seto and Ryuuji struggles and a sprinkling of romance! God bless romance!

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Ril: a book you can't put down until the end? Blush is it really that good? I'll admit the chapters are longer than my previous ones, but they're nothing compared to Ego-chan's. I'm really happy you like this fic so much despite your not liking Seto/Ryou and any other pairing I've presented in this fic. You're more broad-minded than me, to say the least. I don't like Seto/Jou.

Seaoknarnar: you're right about the summary thing. I changed it slightly just after I read your review. Hope it works! And I'm happy that you reviewed! I know many people who read but don't review hides face in shame very often, so I'm glad you took the time to review.

Elle-FaTe2x1: yes, Ego-chan is amazing. I've been BETA-ing 'Plans' and 'Just One More Mistake' and, more recently, 'Mystic Tomato'. They're simply some of the best-written fics I've ever read regarding YGO!

Isn't Tomokazu Seki such a cool seiyuu? He does my favourite characters from both Fushigi Yuugi and Ayashi no Ceres! I love the way he does the voices, changing them and all. He really is very, very cool! His song 'Mizu-Kagami' ruled and he does the coolest characters around!

Also, note that, from Seto and Ryou's POV, they will be called 'Kai' and 'Fuyu' respectively, until their memory is returned.

--------

Chapter Fourteen: At the Point of No Return

--------

Kai struggled against the invisible force holding him down. He still could not move. Right before his eyes, Fuyu was whimpering and struggling against Yami, who had him pinned down underneath his larger, fitter body.

__

Yameru, kisama!

Why couldn't he move? What sort of devilry had Yami put on him? Fuyu was in danger and he could not protect the boy! He struggled more, but it seemed that his bonds just got tighter. Finally, he sagged limply, thoroughly drained of energy. He couldn't save Fuyu, no matter how much he wanted to. And where in the world was Namu?

"Onegai . . ."

Fuyu's weak voice crept through the now-eerily silent room. He gasped as Yami's fingernails dug into his sensitive flesh, dragging them across and making red marks over the pale surface. Tears collected on the corner of his eyes at the stinging sensation and he begged for the Pharaoh to stop.

"Yameru . . . onegai . . ."

"Why should I?" Yami snarled, yanking a fistful of silvery hair. "I like this."

He crushed his lips to the boy's again and pulled off his pants, which had been annoying him for some time. He stroked the delicate, sensitive skin between the inner thighs, Fuyu giving a muted moan against his lips.

"You're enjoying yourself, boy."

"Iie . . ."

Yami freed his own erection and, barely giving the albino enough time to breathe after that prolonged kiss, thrust inside him. Fuyu threw his head back and scream in pain, feeling his body being torn up and left to bleed. He could feel every inch of the Pharaoh inside him, rubbing the flesh inside raw until it was lubricated with blood.

"You're a tainted one," Yami groaned harshly into his ear. "Tainted, do you hear me? You'll never be pure again."

"S-Stop," Fuyu whimpered, breath lost due to his screaming.

"I don't want to, koneko. At least, not until I'm done."

Fuyu was perfect, as Yami discovered with distaste. Even on the inside, he was perfect, just as the Gods had meant to create him, flawless and too damned tempting. Why did he have to be the perfect one and not him?

He thrust deeper, relishing the heat and the feeling of the warm blood. Yes, this was what he enjoyed, lusted after. The feeling of dominance, the helplessness of his victim – and most of all, the knowledge that he had claimed the Gods', his enemies', most precious creation. He was getting his revenge.

Finally, he released into the body beneath him and Fuyu gave another choked cry of pain as the fluid washed over the wounds inside his body. He then removed himself and fixed his clothing, turning, once again, to the other occupant in the room.

"Did you enjoy that little show?" he asked with a smirk. "Your little whore would have made an excellent candidate for the harem back in my day."

Kai growled indistinguishably from the back of his throat. Yami chuckled.

"I forgot about your bindings," he commented, amused. "Here."

Kai found himself being ripped from the wall again and dumped on the ground. He raised himself in pain, clutching his shoulder where it had collided with the wall the hardest. Yami stroked the side of Fuyu's torso, almost caressed it, before turning around and walking out.

"I'll be back to finish you off when you are no longer off use to me," were his parting words.

"Fuyu . . ." Kai said, voice coming out a little raspy. "Fuyu."

The boy didn't reply, only lay there quietly, dark eyes unfocused. He wasn't moving either. Kai dragged himself over to the bed, skin crawling at the sight of so much blood lost from the albino. His gritted his teeth and managed to pull the shirt Fuyu had previously been wearing onto the boy so it covered him.

"Shimatta!"

--------

Marik stood in the open doorway, frozen in shock at the sight before him. Seto, seriously injured and Ryou, lying motionless on the bed, beaten and bloodied. He immediately knew what had happened.

"Koi," he hissed in pain, hurrying over and inspecting the wounds. "Koi."

"Ryou!" Ryuuji exclaimed in horror. "Kami-sama, no!"

He rushed into the room as well, noticing Seto and hurrying over. He helped the fallen CEO into a more comfortable position, supporting most of his weight on his shoulders. Seto looked at him strangely, not recognising him.

"If you wanted to save him, it's too late," he growled in a low voice. "That bastard came in a raped him already."

"Rape . . ." Marik whispered, looking down at Ryou's limp form. The boy's eyes were half-lidded and were clouded over and he was mumbling to himself. "I can't believe . . . gomen nasai, koi . . ."

"We need them to regain their memories," Ryuuji said firmly.

"You can wipe their memories of this incident can't you?" Marik asked.

"I can, but not without their consent. If I give them back their memories now, then I can ask them for permission. It will work better that way."

Marik clutched Ryou to him tightly, guilt flooding into his heart and mind as he saw how broken the two captives were. He had only meant to bring Ryou here, wipe his memory and then they would live together. He didn't count on Yami forcing himself onto Ryou, breaking the boy apart. He never meant for all of this to happen. Tears, the first tears he had ever shed in his life, trickled down his cheeks and onto Ryou's.

__

What have I done?

--------

Domino City

--------

The air was stifling and there was barely enough to breathe in, it was too thin. Anzu and Honda sat in their classroom, trying to breathe in vain. The weather had been acting strange lately, with huge, powerful winds for days on end, making people fear that there was going to be some sort of storm. Then came that brief lighting storm, where several trees and buildings caught on fire in the city. That ended after half an hour.

"What's going on, Honda-kun?" Anzu choked.

"I – I don't know."

--------

Lair of the Four Kings

--------

Kurama parted his hands quickly, throwing open another set of doors. They didn't have to be quiet, because they had already broken in and the ones who dared challenge them were up against TC's two most outstanding manipulators and field agents.

"Where are they, Hiei?" Kurama asked urgently.

"Nearby," the shorter teen grunted. He pointed to his left. "Just turn that corner and go straight ahead."

"How does he know this?" Jounouchi asked. Kurama grinned wryly.

"Mind manipulating also means you have a certain way of detecting someone's mind wherever they are. You can pinpoint their exact location this way."

"Oh . . ."

They turned left sharply, Kurama in front and Hiei behind, with the two trainees in between. That was a basic travelling format, with the strongest two on the ends to protect the other two, less experienced. Hiei could detect any surprise attacks from behind and would provide them with suitable protection, while Kurama was good with headlong attacks, able to manipulate the objects in his line of sight. It was how they usually travelled, anyway.

Further ahead, they heard yelling and screaming. Kurama and Hiei frowned, before urging Yugi and Jounouchi along with them to see what was happening. They turned another corner at Hiei's bidding and came face to face with an Egyptian-looking woman and hundreds of glittering red eyes.

"I cannot allow you to pass," she told them.

"You will do well to," Hiei shot back irritably.

"Stand aside, Ishizu the Tamer," Kurama said evenly. "Or we will be forced to harm you."

"When I have my pets here with me?" Ishizu scorned. "I do not think so."

A large, green and furry animal came bearing down on them, fangs bared and claws outstretched. Hiei recognised this as a gremlin, one of the dark creatures within Ishizu's control. He threw Yugi and Jounouchi back behind him while Kurama received the full brunt of the attack.

"Stay back and down," he ordered. "Let Kurama handle this."

"Are you sure he can?" Yugi asked.

His question was answered when the gremlin hit the wall and slumped down, unconscious. Kurama had flung a huge, fallen rock at its head, knocking it out. Ishizu sent another animal in, this time a werewolf. It crushed the rock with its teeth, making Yugi and Jounouchi gulp.

__

If only there were something that would scare all these animals away, Jounouchi thought desperately. _A – a light of some sort – they're dark animals, aren't they?_

He had squeezed his eyes shut, thinking hard about a bright source of light, as bright as the sun itself, inside the room. Whatever was beyond his eyelids grew a steady, bright red, filling his vision. He dimly heard Ishizu scream in agony and the dark beasts howl, but didn't dare open his eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi shouted over the din.

Kurama and Hiei watched as the tamer and her beasts dissipated, leaving charred and smoking ground where they once stood. The former turned towards Jounouchi, noting the teen's foetal position on the ground beside Yugi.

"He just manifested a miniature sun," Kurama murmured.

"Result of desperation, I think," Hiei snorted.

"Jounouchi-kun, it's all right now," Yugi said shakily, poking the blonde on his shoulder. "You can open your eyes."

As the blonde did so, Kurama examined the blackened ground and walls. There had been over a hundred snakes of every different breed, a pack of werewolves, the gremlin and twenty odd different species of dark animals. Ishizu herself was gone. In her place was a baby cobra, barely 30 centimetres long.

"I think it's not influenced by darkness as yet," Kurama said, picking it up gently. He turned to Jounouchi. "Maybe you should keep it."

The cobra wound itself around the blonde's arm, slithered up to his neck and coiled around it protectively, going to sleep. Yugi grinned.

"I think it's decided."

"Come on then, this way."

--------

Ryuuji brought the flask to Seto's lips, making him drink from it. He repeated the same to Ryou, watching as the boy unconsciously swallowed the pristine waters. Both their visions cleared after a while, the CEO actually regaining some of the strength in his glare.

"Losing my memory was _not_ cool," he muttered darkly.

"Heh, you didn't have to fight a _shape shifter_," Ryuuji joked. "A full-fledged one to boot. You had it lucky."

"How's Ryou . . .?"

They looked over at where Marik was holding the said albino, rocking him back and forth in his arms. Seto scrambled over, clutching one of Ryou's hands in his own two. He saw the injuries on Ryou's body, especially in the lower regions, and ground his teeth in frustration.

"Gomen, Ryou, I should have been there for you," he apologised.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Seto." Ryuuji rested a hand on Seto's shoulder comfortingly. "Yami is a powerful opponent and no one expects you to be able to beat him single-handedly. None of us would have been able to."

"But I watched him helplessly," Seto muttered, pressing his lips to the pale hand. "I couldn't do anything to help him at all."

"We need to get out of here," Marik said suddenly. He didn't look up from Ryou's ashen face. "Yami will be back and we need to get Ryou out of here before anything else happens."

He gathered up Ryou in his arms, with Ryuuji bundling up the boy's clothes and Seto assisting Marik in wrapping the albino securely in the CEO's trenchcoat. They hurried towards the door, when four figures appeared in front of them.

"Nanda . . .?"

"Otogi-kun?"

"Yugi? Jounouchi?"

"_Kaiba?_"

"Ryou-sama!" Kurama clapped a hand over his mouth. "What happened?"

"Talk later," Ryuuji said firmly. "Come on, let's go."

Marik led them all towards the exit of the lair, relatively unhindered. Yugi and Jounouchi hung around Ryuuji, Hiei and Seto, while Kurama walked alongside Marik, who carried Ryou. The redhead's brow was creased with worry for his trainer and master of three years.

"Raped, beaten, leeched . . ." Ryuuji was listing off everything that had happened in the past few days. "I can't believe two weeks have passed already."

"Kurama and Hiei came to get us three days ago," Yugi explained. "They said you were in danger and that we were to help. I didn't do much in that department, but Jounouchi-kun got rid of Ishizu and the dark animals!"

"Seems the make inu is good for something after all," Seto sneered.

"Kaiba-teme," Jounouchi growled. He turned to Ryuuji excitedly. "Kurama says I'm a conjurer and that, in the lair, I conjured up a miniature sun to burn away the dark animals."

He lifted a hand to his neck, where the cobra lay, stroking it gently. He had grown fond of the reptile, oddly enough. It seemed to have a sort of protective air in the way it coiled around his neck. Ryuuji flashed them a grin.

"I'll be your sensei then."

They reached the bottom of the mountain, after a long and dangerous descent from the mouth of the lair. It was very cold here and the mountains were capped with snow. It was also fairly dark, with the storm clouds blocking out the majority of the sunlight. Marik adjusted the trenchcoat so that Ryou was properly shielded from the cold. He was perfectly all right.

"We just need to get out of here," he told them. "I'll take you to a safe place where you can recuperate. Just don't come back ever again."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I'm not." Marik held Ryou closer. "I'm doing this for Ryou."

"You do realise that you can't turn back now," Kurama pointed out. "Now that you've helped us, you've also defied Chimera. They won't show you any mercy."

"I'm not expecting any," Marik said grimly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

--------

End Chapter Fourteen

--------

Author's Notes:

Ah another cliffy! Aren't cliffies cool?

I'm sad to say that this fic is about to come to a close! A few more chapters later and I'm finished with this! The first chapter of the sequel is already in progress.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	15. Come Sweet Death

****

Judgment

Disclaimer: well . . . are YGO and YYH worth five cents? If they are, then I own them! Silence See? Point proven I don't own them. I don't own the song 'Come Sweet Death', which is found in the 'End of Evangelion' movie. It's a great song, except it has a really bad ending, so you can go find it!

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But when Chimera captures Ryou, to what lengths will Seto and Ryuuji go to get him back?

Warnings: Semi-AU, OOC (on some parts, not all). Character death in this chapter, supernatural themes and angst – lots and lots of angst!

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Nirina Illusier: sorry, I rather like cliffies! I think they add that little 'kick' in a story. But I'm glad you think this is awesome!

Ril: yeah, way to go Ryuuji! He has _impeccable_ timing, doesn't he? And Kurama and Hiei are _waaaaaaay_ cool! I don't like Anzu with any of the guys, though I usually pair her with Honda because I feel like it. Don't ask why, it just happens that way. Oh wait, because I pair Ryou with Seto, Yugi with Yami, Ryuuji with Seto _and_ Ryou, Jounouchi with Mai, Mokuba with Shizuka . . . then all that's left is Honda and Anzu!

Iceheart3000: silent reader eh? I gather you've been waiting for this update? Hehe, here you go! All twelve pages for you to read!

Maruken: wow, you take Ryou's defilement pretty seriously! ; But nevertheless, it had to happen. I _did_ say I was going to put lemon in it, I didn't specify what _kind_ of lemon!

Seaoknarnar: again, cliffies add a 'kick' in a story. But fear not, next chapter will only have a sequel teaser! Cheeky grin That's not a cliffy! Nope, not a cliffy, a _teaser!_

Elle-FaTe2x1: protests I'm not evil! I'm just doing my job! Meanwhile starts scheming another plan to take over the YGO world uh . . . yeah!

--------

Chapter Fifteen: Come Sweet Death

--------

__

He was drifting away . . . feeling light headed, weightless and oddly empty.

Where was he?

Looking around, he only saw darkness. There was no firm ground anywhere, and so he was standing in midair.

Where had all the darkness come from?

Up ahead, a tiny white light began to shimmer, growing rapidly in his line of sight. Curious, he drew closer to it, drifting over the bottomless dark surrounding him. The light grew brighter and he had to shield his eyes.

Was this death?

A small, familiar voice giggled.

"No, you aren't dead yet. You are inside yourself, your soul and your mind."

"Inside myself?"

The light gradually consumed him, surrounding him like the darkness had once done moments before. It was much warmer within the light, almost like the sun shining down on him during a cold, winter morning. He felt himself relaxing, the warmth making him slightly sleepy.

"No, don't sleep yet! There's more for you to see!"

The voice spoke again, closer to his ears. He looked around for the source, his dark eyes finally landing on the boy beside him. A boy with silvery hair and dark brown eyes, a small, mysterious smile across his pale lips. He froze.

Bakura Ryou beckoned him closer, the smile playing lightly.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured. "I am you and you are me. We are one being. I am here to help you."

--------

Death Ranges (A/N: the mountain that the lair is located in)

--------

Yami regarded the group with a confident smirk.

"You can't escape from me, you know," he said. Approaching Marik, he scowled. "I should have known you would pull a desperate trick like that. Is this emotion you call 'love' really so great that you would die for it?"

Marik returned his scowl evenly, his red-violet eyes dark and stormy as they regarded the dark Pharaoh. He still held Ryou in his arms, protectively, and the albino showed no signs of stirring.

"Yes."

This was obviously not the answer Yami had been looking for. He waved his hands abruptly in the air, the scene around them dissolving. Ryuuji rolled his eyes as they were transported. He hated this method of travel. It was convenient, yes, but always so _sickening._ Especially for people who were motion sick. They wouldn't enjoy the feeling of free-falling at all.

They were now at a strange, warped place. Flickers of different scenes surrounded them, showing strange places, some very familiar. Ryuuji frowned as a particularly grey one flashed up. It was the Spirit World. Seto felt realisation dawn on him.

"We're in the centre of the Otherworld," he said. "The place where all the worlds are joined together."

"Very observant, Chosen," Yami drawled. "Yes, this is the Centre of the Otherworld. From here, I can access any dimension of the Otherworld, including parallel worlds. That, of course, means I can also go to the Real World."

"Sou ka," Jounouchi gasped.

"You're not going into the Real World if I can help it," Seto barked.

A chorus of agreements rose at this statement, but Yami's smirk only grew wider. He pointed a tanned finger in Marik's direction. All eyes followed, until they rested on Ryou. The boy's aura was fading rapidly and his whole body looked slack. Marik stabilised himself under the sudden increase of dead weight.

"Look at him. He is, by far, the most powerful of you all. With him near death, do you really think you'd be able to stop me?"

"The most powerful?" Yugi and Jounouchi questioned in unison.

"Don't you know?" Yami snickered. "Bakura Ryou is the human incarnate of the Angel who will bring about destruction and creation in all the worlds. He is the _real_ Chosen of the Gods."

--------

Ryou's Subconscious

--------

__

"I am the Chosen?"

His inner self smiled serenely at him, nodding. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the voices echoing from outside. They were the voices of the people who cared about him. The people who, right now, were trying to protect him from Chimera, from Yami.

"Without him, you'll be defeated in no time at all,"_ Yami's voice continued._

"We can awaken the Angel within him,"_ Hiei's voice came through._

"They want to turn me back into the Angel?" he asked, eyes widening.

He was met with another smile, accompanied by an indifferent shrug.

"You don't understand, do you? In his present state, there _is_ no way you can rouse the Angel."

__

"What would happen if I turn back into the Angel?"

"You will bring about the destruction of everything that is evil and dark in this world. Your heart, body and soul will be purified and made whole. The world will be cleansed."

The voices argued longer. If he did_ turn back into the Angel, then everything would be all right again. There would be no more Chimera, no more Otherworldly demons to fight . . . and no more TC. He would live a normal life again, with Ryuuji and Seto, the two he loved most in the world. They would no longer live in danger of being attacked._

"How can I turn back?"

--------

Centre of the Otherworld

--------

Yami cackled. Around him, the Chosen prepared for battle. Seto, Ryuuji, Kurama and Hiei took up defensive postures while Yugi and Jounouchi loitered around in the background, ready to defend themselves if necessary. They surrounded Marik and Ryou, who were the most vulnerable.

"You want to take me on?"

--------

Ryou's Subconscious

--------

__

"You can't, unless you wake up now."

"Doushite?" he demanded.

"Your body can't take the transformation if it isn't awake."

He clenched his fists. How could he wake up, if everyone else was busy trying to fight Yami? There had to be a way they could connect and communicate, thus giving him the stimulation to wake up.

"The quickest way would be shock. If you can get shocked back into your own body, then you will be able to wake up."

--------

Centre of the Otherworld

--------

Hiei drew out a long, silver sword from the folds of his cloak. He held it out in front of him with a hand, the other calling up a shield. Next to him, Kurama took out a single, red rose, the stem full of thorns. Yugi and Jounouchi questioned his sanity at that moment, until he whipped it downwards. It stretched into a long whip, with large thorns protruding from its length.

Seto set a strong barrier around Yugi, Jounouchi, Marik and Ryou, standing directly in Yami's path to them. Ryuuji helped him with his own power, because both of theirs weren't able to take a physical form.

"If it saves the world, yes," Kurama said shortly.

Yami gathered energy in his palms, swirling the black masses together.

"You won't get much out of attacking me."

The energy mass hit the shield and dissipated. Seto flinched as he felt the impact on his conscious mind, which was holding the barrier together. He felt hands come to rest on his shoulder and Ryuuji's power flowed through him.

"Ganbatte ne, Seto."

Yugi watched as the more experienced agents exchanged attacks with Yami. Hiei deflected the blows and delivered a few of his own, proving himself to have superhuman speed. Kurama lashed out with his rose whip, cutting up Yami's oncoming energy masses before they could reach them.

But Seto was tiring, even with Ryuuji's support. A simple shield was hard to keep up, let alone one that had to be powerful enough to withstand multiple, powerful attacks and protected more than just two people. Marik knew the two of them could not hold out for more than another two minutes or so. He couldn't just be a burden to them.

"Kaiba!" he shouted. "Use Jounouchi's powers! I'll protect the others!"

"Marik . . ."

"Hayaku!" he yelled.

Ryuuji nodded briefly, trusting him.

"Do it, Seto. Jounouchi is a conjurer, so if you tap into his powers . . ."

Marik rested Ryou's unconscious form in Yugi's lap and the boy hugged the other protectively, giving Marik a reassuring smile. The demon stood up and went over to Seto and Ryuuji, dragging a reluctant Jounouchi with him. The blonde was a green in the field of combat, but he knew he was needed.

"I'll let down the shield at the count of three," Seto said softly. "At that time, Jounouchi, you grab onto my arm and concentrate on the contact between us. Ryuuji, you go back to Ryou and Yugi. Marik . . . you do whatever you have to."

They nodded, Jounouchi gulping and wiping sweaty hands on his pants. Yugi whispered a few words of luck to them, turning to Ryou. Kurama and Hiei were hit simultaneously on the chest, throwing them backwards. The two got up almost immediately, wiping the blood from their lips.

"You are pathetically weak," Yami sneered. "You will not be able to beat me."

"Ready?" Seto shouted.

"Ichi . . ."

"Ni . . ."

"SAN!"

--------

Ryou's Subconscious

--------

__

"What will happen now?"

"One of them will die in the attempt to defeat Yami."

His eyes widened in panic, heart racing. His other form's smile grew sad, his eyes heavy. The drifting feeling in his body was fading fast and his limbs grew heavier with every passing moment.

"I have to protect them! They can't die!"

"Yes, go and protect them. Go and fulfil your destiny."

--------

Centre of the Otherworld

--------

Marik knew what he had to do. His powers were to leech others, so he needed direct contact. Direct contact could only be achieved if he went right up close. This was the last thing he could do for his love, his Ryou. This was to compensate for all the wrong he had caused him over the years.

__

I know, I know I've let you down

I've been a fool to myself

I thought that I could live for no one else

But now, through all the hurt and pain

It's time for me to respect

The ones you love mean more than anything

As soon as Seto let the shield fall, they all scattered into position. Jounouchi grabbed Seto's arm and concentrated hard. Ryuuji leapt back and stood protectively in front of Yugi and Ryou. Kurama and Hiei lashed out at the attacks again. And Marik charged forward.

"Marik, kisama!" he heard Ryuuji roar. "What are you doing?!"

__

So with sadness in my heart

I feel the best thing I could do

Is end it all and leave forever

What's done is done it feels so bad

But what was happy now is sad

I'll never love again, my world is ending

Yami's eyes widened as he saw the other charging towards him. When he was attacking, which he was now, his defences were weak. He couldn't protect himself from a body-to-body attack at the moment, and Marik knew it well.

"Go to hell, Yami," he heard Marik hiss.

"YAMI!"

__

I wish that I could turn back time

Cos now the guilt is all mine

Can't live without the trust

From those you love

I know we can't forget the past

You can't forget love and pride

Because of that, it's killing me inside

Blood splattered everywhere and a sharp intake of breath came from Marik. Yami's eyes were still wide with shock. Bakura Anubis stood in front of the Pharaoh, Marik's clawed hand impaled through his chest and latching onto Yami's.

"Anubis . . . kisama," Marik forced through gritted teeth. "Doushite?"

"Because revenge amounts to nothing, Marik," Anubis replied, coughing up more blood. "And because . . . Yami means something to me."

He grinned weakly.

"Heh . . . so what was left of my human form _did_ come in handy . . ." he whispered. "I'd've thought I was . . . weak . . . ne, Yami?"

The Pharaoh's arms came around Anubis' waist, his crimson eyes closing as he held the body tightly. Anubis leaned his head back onto his shoulder and let the remainder of his life slip away. Then he fell, like a dead weight, onto Yami, who let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"ANUBIS!"

__

It all returns to nothing

It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down

Tumbling down

It all returns to nothing

I just keep letting me down, letting me down

Letting me down

Marik felt the next attack hit him directly on the chest and he was thrown back past the front three attackers. He felt numb, as if his mind had frozen and prevented him from feeling the pain.

__

Is this what death is like?

"MARIK!"

__

In my heart of hearts

I know that I could never love again

I've lost everything

Everything

Everything that matters to me

Matters in this world

Ryou's eyes shot open and he sat up, just in time to see the demon's body crash down onto the ground in a mangled heap. His eyes flooded with tears of shock, grief . . . and rage. Yugi backed away slowly from him, terrified at the sudden change.

"MARIK!" Ryou cried.

His pain was matched only by Yami, who was breathing raggedly, the tears from his blood-coloured eyes streaming down his tanned cheeks. He supported Anubis' lifeless body in his arms, the blood still seeping from the huge wound in his chest, through his heart.

"_I'll kill all of you!_" Yami screamed. "_You who have taken away everything of mine! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!_"

__

I wish that I could turn back time

Cos now the guilt is all mine

Can't live without the trust

From those you love

I know we can't forget the past

You can't forget love and pride

Because of that, it's killing me inside

Ryou's aura flared about him as he let out a scream of his own, the agony tearing both Seto and Ryuuji's hearts to pieces. They shouted his name and turned back to go to him, Seto breaking out of Jounouchi's hold. But Kurama and Hiei blocked them, sensing something incredible was about to happen.

Ryou's eyes started to glow brightly, a blinding white. His body followed, lighting up and he went slack, almost as if he had been possessed. But he didn't fall to the ground, like one usually did when they fainted. No, he hovered in midair, supported by something invisible as he continued to glow.

And suddenly, Seto and Ryuuji saw nothing else, the white light forcing them to turn away in case they went blind. The sound of something unfurling reached their ears, as well as flapping . . . like a bird's wings. The light receded, but remained in a gentle glow.

They turned back around. Ryou was dressed entirely in white, flowing robes of heavenly white draped themselves over his slender body. His silvery hair fell further down his back, longer and straighter. But the things about him that changed most were the wings that sprouted from his back. Their colour matched his hair, each silvery feather perfectly shaped and formed, spreading out to about six feet in length.

__

It all returns to nothing

It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down

Tumbling down

It all returns to nothing

I just keep letting me down, letting me down

Letting me down

Ryou raised his eyes and they had changed to a pale, ice-cold blue. They were emotionless and yet both his partners saw the wisdom in his gaze.

__

This is the Angel.

All around them, the inhabitants of the many different levels of the Otherworld gathered to see the Angel. Portals to the other levels had been open and breached, letting them stream into this particular one. But because of the density in this level, the spirits dispersed as soon as they stepped inside. They couldn't survive on such density, as the lower level demons could not bear the light of this realm.

The members of Chimera, or what was left of them, cowered in the presence of this pure being. Malik had thrown himself over his brother's body. The cobra around Jounouchi's neck flung itself onto both of them. They could not bear the purity of the Angel's aura and faded, along with the body of Marik Ishtar. There was nothing except charred remains on the dirt ground.

Yami clung to Anubis' bloodied form, closing his eyes, the tears streaking his tanned face. He knew what was going to happen, now that the Angel had finally awoken. There was no escaping his fate now.

"Ne, Anubis," he whispered. "You were right about revenge. It amounts to nothing . . . I've been pathetically foolish. Gomen."

The light consumed them, burning their flesh as if they had been consumed by fire. The only sound that left the Pharaoh's lips was a low chuckle of amusement at his stupidity, before both him and Anubis disappeared. Their charred remains crumbled after a while, vanishing completely.

"Ryou?" Ryuuji asked hesitantly. "That's enough now, Ryou, come back."

__

It all returns to nothing

It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down

Tumbling down

It all returns to nothing

I just keep letting me down, letting me down

Letting me down

Ryou raised his ice-blue eyes to look at the game creator silently. They held no recognition of who he was, who they were, in their crystalline depths. Ryuuji and Seto felt like a bucket of icy water had been poured over their heads and soaked into their skin, it was so cold.

"Do you recognise us, Ryou?"

__

You are . . . the Chosen who sought to protect my mortal form?

"Hai," Ryuuji answered.

The Angel spread his wings and took flight into the sky. Seto and Ryuuji cried out in protest, making him stop in midair, looking back at them. His eyes were cloudy, for some reason, as he regarded them. The CEO took a step forward and projected his thoughts.

_Where are you going Ryou?_

__

Back to where I came from. The Heavens.

"Ryou, dame!" Seto shouted. "RYOU!"

He lunged forward, only to be stopped by Kurama and Hiei. They held him down, not letting up even when he began to struggle.

__

I can't lose Ryou . . . he thought wildly. _No, I can't lose him!_

"RYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

--------

End Chapter Fifteen

--------

Author's Notes:

Wow, another chapter finished!

Hehe, the next chapter will be the epilogue!

How did you all like?

The song was, like I said, 'Come Sweet Death', played during 'End of Evangelion'. Such a nice song, but I really hate the ending of it (the song, I mean, not NGE).

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	16. Judgement

Judgement

Disclaimer: well . . . are YGO and YYH worth five cents? If they are, then I own them! Silence See? Point proven I don't own them. I also don't own the song 'Scarlet' by Iwao Junko, the opening song to Ayashi no Ceres (great anime, that one, must watch it again!)

Summary: Seto, Ryou and Ryuuji are TC's Elite and their job is to exterminate all Otherworldly beings from the real world. But when Chimera captures Ryou, to what lengths will Seto and Ryuuji go to get him back?

Warnings: Semi-AU, OOC (on some parts, not all). Character death in this chapter, supernatural themes and angst – lots and lots of angst!

Responses to Reviews/Author's Notes:

Black Heart Dragon 17: well, Haru-chan, since your fic is Seto/Yami, you don't really expect me to read on, do you? Raises eyebrow and you can't kill me, cos I won't let you! But thank you for saying it was good.

Maruken: I didn't know how Ryou was going to destroy evil in the world, so I made it that he was the epitome of purity, which is lethal to darkness. Glad you liked the battle scene!

Iceheart3000: yeah, poor everyone! Don't worry, they'll be okay . . .

Ril: Don't worry, Ryou will be back whistles innocently I didn't just tell you that . . . nope, not me! I didn't tell you _anything!_

Shrowded angel: awww, this ficcie made you cry? Hands you a tissue Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to make you cry!

Seaoknarnar: I don't like to make people wait either, so I try to update ASAP after I put a cliffy up. 'Try' being the operative word here looks guiltily at her NGE fic, 'Imperfection', which is crying because of lack of attention uh . . . yeah.

H2O: eh? Thanks . . . I guess . . . I don't see how making people cry is a good thing, but anyway . . . death and angst are beautiful things.

Elle-FaTe2x1: Daijoubu yo . . . they'll be okay, I promise! No one deserves to die, that's why they're all going to be okay!

The translations to the song might be a bit off, but I didn't translate them! No, I got them from animelyrics.com, so whatever you have to say about them . . . go to the site!

--------

Chapter Sixteen: Judgement

--------

Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa made miemasu ka?

Osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?

[Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?

Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?]

Kurama, Hiei, Yugi and Jounouchi sat around the dining table at the Kaiba Mansion, all with heavy looks. Among the four of them, they had managed to bring back Ryuuji and Seto from the Otherworld. The two Elites were both in shock after Ryou's flight and were currently resting in their respective rooms.

"Is this what being part of TC is about?" Yugi asked quietly. "Killing others?"

The redhead agent gave him a compassionate look, but it was marred with a slight frown.

"We had to learn to deal with that very early on," he said.

"But it's _wrong_!" Yugi buried his head in his arms. "I won't kill others!"

They sat in silence after his outburst. Yugi was crying, the images of Anubis' bloodied form, Ryou's tears and the sound of the grief-stricken cries haunted his mind. He had never had to face these things before . . . he had thought that scenes like these were only to be in movies and books, not in real life. And yet he realised how very wrong he was.

TC was real, the demons were real and the danger, the death and the horror were all very much real. In fact, it was so real that it terrified him. He didn't want to be in a position where he would be forced to kill others, even to defend himself.

"W-When I first _really_ saw the damage I had done, killing Ishizu and the dark creatures, I-I felt strange," Jounouchi confessed. His hands were clenched in shaking fists on the table. "There was a sort of – numb feeling that washed over me. I-I couldn't bring myself to try and use my powers again any time soon."

"Not many kill anyone, or anything, when they first use their powers," Kurama sympathised. "It's hard to deal with, I know, but that's how it goes."

"These so-called _powers_ are more like a curse," Yugi said, a little harsher than he had intended to.

"Iya, Yugi-kun," Kurama murmured. "Don't think of them as a curse, or a burden, that you are forced to deal with. Your powers set you apart from everyone else; they are _you_, in every sense. They are the Gods' gift to us, so we can save the world, humanity and everything else."

"And so we must use this to destroy everything that threatens us?!"

"That is the reason _why_ we have our powers!" Hiei shouted, getting to his feet. Jounouchi would have laughed, seeing as his height – or lack thereof – made this move unimpressive, but things were just too serious. "In order for us to protect the world, sacrifices must be made!"

"Then I'd rather not do this!" Yugi yelled back, getting to his own feet. The tears streaked his face. "I'd rather take my _own_ life than destroy others!"

"Don't be stupid," Hiei snapped. "You don't have a choice in the matter! Your fate was decided long before you were even born! Do you think _any_ of us wanted to do this before? Kaiba only did it for his brother; Otogi because he would have died on the streets; and Bakura because he had killed his entire family with his powers when he hadn't learnt how to control them!"

His words were like a slap in the face. Yugi and Jounouchi regarded him with shock and surprise, while Kurama looked away with a saddened sigh.

"None of us wanted to do this, willingly at least," Kurama said. "We all have something to protect and thus we sacrificed what we could to do so. We're not emotionless killing machines, you've seen that quite clearly with Ryuuji-sama and Seto-sama. We're affected by loss, pain, grief, anger . . . and love. We've just learned to conceal it better than others do and to endure the pain so that we can do what we do. Our emotions are shown on the inside, we laugh, cry and grieve inside our hearts, and you will have to learn to do so as well."

--------

Ryuuji's Rooms – Kaiba Mansion

--------

Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi

Nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro

[When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart

To rest, they burn the colour of passion]

The bed never seemed larger, or so empty and cold.

Ryuuji lay on his back, on top of the fresh bed sheets, staring at the canopy of the four-poster in a daze. How long had he lain here, seeing, hearing and feeling nothing? He didn't bother to recall.

The assignment was over now and Chimera was destroyed. There was nothing left for him here, except Yugi and Jounouchi. But he didn't want to stay here to train them. Seto could take . . . no, he couldn't. The CEO was in just as bad shape as he was in the next room. Maybe they could call another TC agent into Domino.

He was just too tired to do anything. It was as if his lifeline had been taken away, the source of his energy and life, leaving him weak and helpless.

I can't believe you would do that, a voice sighed. He closed his eyes. _I thought you had better sense Ryuuji._

Ryou's face floated in his mind's eye, smiling.

I'm too tired to move, his own voice replied._ I had to think of a way to do it._

Why was he recalling a memory from so long ago? He smiled as he remembered what had triggered this conversation. Ryuuji had let one of his fangirls at school do his Math homework while he fell asleep during study hall. Ryou caught him at it and took the homework from the girl and whacked him over the head with it.

Those poor girls are head over heels for you, Ryou had sighed._ At least show some sort of consideration for their feelings._

But I only have eyes for one person. At this point, he had fixed Ryou with an intense gaze._ And I hope they show some consideration for _my_ feelings._

Ryou had flushed and hurried back to his own seat behind him, concentrating on his homework. The game creator let out a gusty sigh and opened his eyes again, the memory fading. That had been the first time he had given Ryou any hints about his feelings and it had occurred around four months ago. After that, he had seen Ryou flushing every time they made direct eye contact, but that gradually went away when he'd got used to it.

Ne, Ryuuji . . .

Hai?

Why did you run away from home?

He'd been the first person to receive a proper answer to that question. Throughout all his years, only Satoshi had ever known why he had decided to run away. Everyone else who asked only had the subject changed and question diverted or evaded.

My family didn't approve of me creating games. They thought it was childish and stupid, that I wouldn't earn money for them anyway. They had hopes for me to join the family business, but all I wanted was to be free. Finally, we couldn't agree on anything else and I left.

Ryou was the kindest and gentlest person he had ever met. Even when he was destroying demons and vanquishing spirits, he was always the same. Ryuuji had long given up on relying on people, thus becoming one of the three best independent agents in TC, but Ryou had found a way into his life. Now, without him, things would be empty and life . . . would be back to the meaningless way it was before.

" . . .do you know my one regret, Ryou?" he whispered to the canopy. Silence greeted him. "I never got to tell you I loved you properly."

--------

Seto's Rooms – Kaiba Mansion

--------

Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru

[I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were

But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart]

Mokuba was curled up at his side, sound asleep. Even his presence didn't soothe away the horrors and the pain, though it comforted him somewhat. He hadn't been with Mokuba for a long time like this, and he felt a little guilty about it, but he just hadn't had the time.

The boy still didn't know about TC, but Seto figured that it was about time to tell him, so he would know what happened to Ryou and to all of them. He would have further preparation for what was to come later, should news of this Chimera incident reach other places.

He silently wondered if Ryou's angelic form had really destroyed every bit of darkness in all the worlds. Would that mean that there would be no more TC and that he could lead a normal life again? Then he could forget that all of this happened, Mokuba wouldn't need to know about them and he would have a lighter workload.

And suddenly, Seto felt very selfish.

How can I think about myself at a time like this? Ryou . . . Ryou . . . he's gone and I didn't do anything to stop him!

He remembered something Ryou used to say to him whenever he felt upset or angry at anything.

Life is not measured by the number of breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away. Remember all the good times Seto, so you will have something to lean on when all hope seems lost.

Good times hadn't been very common in his sixteen years. He had been abused, isolated and moulded into a person he didn't want to be. It became harder for him to accept people and to open up about his feelings. The memories he _did_ have were of Mokuba and how they used to have a time to enjoy themselves when Gozaburo or any of his suits were away.

What were his good memories?

Ack! Get that away from me!

Ryou's laughter echoed in his head as the time when they had had a water fight flashed in his mind. His and Ryuuji's voice joined it.

Oh this is so not funny, Ryuuji! Another memory. _Stop doing that!_

The time when Ryuuji took control over Ryou's PC from his own . . .

Let's get ice cream, niisama!

Mokuba dragging them all to buy ice cream in the park . . .

Come on, you aren't just going to sit there and vegetate in front of the computer screen are you? You shouldn't ignore us, you know!

Ryou and Ryuuji ganging up to get him to stop working once in a while . . .

I am one of the people who 'give a damn' about you.

Ryou's declarations of trust and support . . .

Anou . . . arigatou Seto. I guess partners are a good thing after all.

Hn, don't expect too much where that came from.

The first time they had acknowledged they were partners . . .

Seto closed his eyes and pulled Mokuba closer to him. The black haired boy mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer with a content smile on his face. Usually, when he was too busy doing work, Ryou would be the one to tuck Mokuba in and hold him while he slept. Mokuba had told him so, and how much he missed Ryou.

"I miss you so much too, Ryou," he murmured. "Aishiteru."

--------

Library – Kaiba Mansion

--------

"Iie, Gaea-sama," Kurama apologized. "We couldn't find any trace of him."

Are you sure? The voice over machine asked._ Not even a single trace?_

"Gomen, we tried our best."

Daijoubu. Then how is Otogi and Kaiba?

"Not very well." Kurama sighed. "They haven't said a word to us since we returned. But they're strong. I believe they'll be back in action very soon."

The four of them were standing in front of the large screen, which showed a black swirl. The members of TC had no direct contact with Gaea, nor did any of them know how he looked. Their faith and trust in him was pure blind, much to Yugi and Jounouchi's dismay.

Hiei frowned.

"Demo, Kaiba _seems_ strong," he said. "Physically yes, but he is rather unstable emotionally. I have known him a long time to be dependent on others in his emotions. Bakura's disappearance has hit him hard. Perhaps it's best if we replace him until he recuperates."

"Replace Seto-sama?" Kurama said, shocked. "Then we will only have one Elite!"

"Can you think of an alternate decision?"

Now, Kurama and Hiei. You have been informed of my decision to assign Mutou Yugi and Jounouchi Katsuya to Otogi, but since he is now out of action, I will have to ask the two of you to undertake their training.

"Their powers are not in our fields," Hiei protested.

"That's not entirely true, Hiei." Kurama looked thoughtful. "You and I are both manipulators and that requires strength of will. Jounouchi is a conjurer and Yugi is a time manipulator. I'm sure that I can teach Jounouchi about manipulating solid objects. You'd be able to handle their psychic fields."

Hiei grumbled something about more work to do, until Kurama shoved him lightly and in jest. The shorter teen grumbled some more, before agreeing reluctantly. Gaea added something else.

Of course, if Otogi can recover before less than half of their training is over, then the two will have a choice of letting him train them, or stay with the two of you. Is that all right?

"Hai, Gaea-sama."

--------

Chamber of Judgement

--------

Garasu no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni

Yume miru koto wa nante sadame na no deshou?

[Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,

So then why are we destined to dream?]

Marik opened his eyes slowly and groggily and found himself staring at a bright, mosaic ceiling of pure white gold. He hastily sat up and found, to his shock and joy, that he could survive the brightness of light again. But as he scrambled to his feet, he saw that he was in a well-known chamber of the Otherworld.

In front of him was the Council of Gods, the highest-ranking deities from every belief and religion in the world. First and foremost was the God he had served as a human, Ra, the Sun God of Egypt. He realised, with a sudden dread, that this was his Final Judgement.

A Final Judgement was only given to those who had been directly 'useful' to the Gods. In his case, they had damned him into the life of a demon so that they could use his human soul to produce Ryou. That was why he had been attracted to the albino, because they were, in fact, one being. For Anubis, Ryou had been modelled after him and he had only become a demon because they could not let two identical people exist in the same time.

Marik Ishtar, a lower-class God, one he didn't recognise, recited. _A priest's son in the fourteenth dynasty of Ancient Egypt. Siblings Ishizu Ishtar and Malik Ishtar. Reason for Judgement: relinquished soul for the workings of the Gods and protecting the product of these workings with his life. Marik Ishtar's Judgement may begin._

Marik Ishtar, Ra's voice – or, at least, Marik _assumed_ it was Ra's voice – echoed in the chamber. _You have been of use to us Gods in the past. Your soul was given to create the Angel who vanquished evil from the mortal world. Of this, you deserve eternal life. However, as a denser being, you committed countless crimes against many mortals. For this, you should be punished justly._

Punished. Marik felt fear rise up in the pit of his stomach. How was he to be punished? He had heard many tales of the Underworld, the World of Punishment. There were many frightful ways of punishing the criminals of the Otherworld, many of which he had not even dared to use against his victims.

Before your sentence is delivered, is there any last request you have?

"I-I wish to know how my loved ones fair," he mumbled, unable to meeting Ra's piercing gaze. "What will become of Ishizu and Malik? What of Ryou?"

Ishizu Ishtar and Malik Ishtar's sentences have already been delivered, Ra answered in his booming voice. _They will reincarnate into mortals once again and serve for the greater good until their debt is paid._

Another God stepped forward. This God was the God of Catholic/Christian origin, their one True God. Marik knew that Ryou had been born into a Catholic family, so then it was only natural that this God was his patron. Only their patron Gods could deliver their sentence.

Bakura Ryou is my charge, he said. _His fate is yet to be chosen. After your sentence is delivered, Ryou will choose his own path. He is the Angel, the true Chosen, who has performed nothing but good in his life. Fear not, Marik Ishtar, no punishment will be dealt to him._

"Thank you," Marik whispered. "I have no further requests. I will hear my Judgement and sentence."

-------

Domino City

--------

Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte

Ai ni narenai koto mo atte

[Sometimes two dreams can turn into love

But there are times when they can't]

Yugi and Jounouchi returned to school, along with Hiei and Kurama, who had transferred in to stay with them. Anzu and Honda pelted them with questions about their week's disappearance and they did their best to cover up what they had done. They didn't tell them anything about TC or about Chimera and the Otherworld.

Seto and Ryuuji hadn't gone to school, still at the mansion recuperating. They were showing signs of recovery earlier on the previous day, but Kurama had decided not to push it. Hiei was tempted to knock them back into reality, but it seemed too cruel to do that to them after such a heavy loss.

Throughout the whole Chosen association, the news had spread about Ryou's identity and disappearance. Agents by the thousand tried to prove themselves worthy to replace the albino as Elite, but none had been acknowledged. It seemed that Ryou's power and experience was unmatched by any of the 'bloody amateurs', as Hiei referred to them.

Life went on.

Seto and Ryuuji came out of their self-made isolation, returning back to their jobs and to school. None of them spoke about Chimera, or about Ryou, and things continued that way for a while. They took many assignments from Gaea, once again reinforcing their status as Elite with many incidents.

Ryou's power had only destroyed the darkness on the worlds that had opened up when he had appeared. The Spirit World was now empty; as were five or six others that had had their portals open. Many more dark beings came out of their hiding places from other levels and worlds, so TC continued with their work.

Now they were sitting in study hall, in their usual seats near the window. Ryuuji had moved so that he was sitting in Ryou's old seat, next to Seto. The CEO never told them, but every single time he glanced over out of the corner of his eye, he would always see the silver-haired angel sitting there, before reality took over. Ryuuji only took this place because it still held some of Ryou's things inside the desk.

And it was on this seemingly uneventful school day that things began to change yet again, in study hall period.

"Minna-san," the teacher said. "We have three new students in our class. Please welcome them."

--------

Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii

Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru

[Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard

Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife]

The two felt like it was dejavu. The door slid open quietly as the class held their breaths. The first person stepped in, a tanned, platinum blonde-haired young man. He looked to be a year older than them, with red-violet eyes.

"Ore wa Marik Ishtar desu," he grunted.

Marik . . .?

Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii

Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru

[Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard

Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife]

The next person came inside as well. He was almost exactly like Marik, only that his hair was tame and he had lighter, pale violet eyes. He was also slimmer and looked to have more of an athlete's build than a body-builder's, like Marik's. He had a dazzling smile on, which made the girls sigh.

"Boku wa Malik Ishtar desu," he introduced brightly. "Boku wa Marik no otouto."

Which left only the last person. Seto and Ryuuji felt decidedly strange, something was tingling in their veins, making their breaths hitch as the final person stepped inside.

Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru

[I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were

But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart]

Pale skin and hair were the first things they saw. Slowly, the pale blue eyes became visible as the newcomer looked up at the class, a slightly blank look in their depths. Everything about this person was one word: pure. He joined his companions at the front of the classroom.

And their gazes met.

Blue on blue.

Blue on green.

A flicker of recognition sparked in those pale eyes, but it went away quickly. He smiled slightly. It wasn't as noticeable as Malik's, nor as bright or as cheery, but it was there. And Seto and Ryuuji felt their hearts fill to almost bursting point as he introduced himself to the class.

"Boku wa Bakura Ryou desu. Doozo yoroshiku."

--------

End

--------

--------

The Sequel

--------

Tenshi no Kokoro

The members of Chimera have been reincarnated back into the mortal world to serve for the greater good as their punishment. Along with them, the Angel, Bakura Ryou, has returned also.

But he's different. Sometimes, he is the Ryou both Seto and Ryuuji fell in love with. Other times, he is the cold and frosty Angel who is intent on destroying all evil in humankind, and the two of them also.

Desperate to get back the real Ryou, Seto and Ryuuji must help him overcome the heart of ice his counterpart has. They must suppress the Angel's heart so that Ryou can live again. And Marik aids them in their mission.

Will they succeed?

--------

End Sequel Preview

--------

Author's Notes:

Ah, finished!

Maybe the ending was a little too predictable. I'll explain why Ryou has to come back:

Well, firstly, when he first appeared, the initial purity of his form eliminated evil that was close to him. He didn't use his powers properly so then not _all_ evil was destroyed. That's why he has to come back and carry out this task.

Secondly . . . this is _Ryou_ we're talking about. He has to end up with Seto and Ryuuji! That's another reason why he has to come back.

Okay, liked it? Hated it?

REVIEW!

Relinquished


End file.
